


Collections Of Obitine

by spooky_spacegirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Obi Wan, F/M, Fluff, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan and Satine, Obitine, Obitine One Shot, One Shot Collection, Satine x Obi Wan, obitine baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 57,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_spacegirl/pseuds/spooky_spacegirl
Summary: An ongoing series of Obitine One-Shots. Based off tumblr prompts/submissions.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 31
Kudos: 64





	1. Promises and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are based off a running series I have of fan submitted Obitine One-Shots from my tumblr. Some of you may have already seen these if you follow my blog, but I wanted to share on here as well for all non-tumblr users!
> 
> Feel free to follow my Obitine blog for submissions: duxhess-kryzewan OR drop your one shot wishes in the comments.

A hand raises and brushes against his cheek, finger tips running over the stubble that peppered his chin. It was looked worse than it was, he wanted to say, but he knew it would be a futile attempt at lightening the situation. It still looked pretty bad regardless of what he would say.

The slight hiss that escapes him when the lightest bit of pressure was applied to his jaw didn't do much to help his case either.

"Who did this to you?"

There's a fire in her eyes that's he's no used to seeing. Even in her most riled up of states, she always had maintained a continuous stream of distance from the topic at hand. Enough emotional investment to make a point, but detached enough to remain calm and collected.

This was not the case today.

"It's irrelevant." He tells her, because it truly is in the grand scheme of his injuries.  
"You're black and blue, I'd hardly call that irrelevant."

He removes her hand from it's spot on her cheek and wraps it tightly in his own. It's a move he normally wouldn't dare make, but they're alone and there's something about her demeanor that clouds his judgement for just a moment.

"A slight disagreement with a set of rogue bounty hunters," He tells her, "Nothing that I wasn't able to handle."

He hopes his explanation would give her some semblance of peace, but it does nothing but upset her more. He should have known. After all, her people had a bloody history as bounty hunters.

"They hurt you terribly." She mutters, more to herself than to him.

"Satine," he affirms, "I'm fine."

"If they-" she pauses, "Well, if they had been here when this took place, the repercussions certainly wouldn't have been pleasant for them if I had any say."

He raises an eyebrow at her, both amused and a bit taken aback by her words. It wasn't wasn't every day that the duchess spoke of anything other than the importance of peace amongst the people.

"I hardly think Mandalorian prisons would teach them much of a lesson." He teases, but it does little to change her expression.

"There would have been some modified measures put in place," she clarifies with a huff, "I don't tolerate violence on my planet, and certainly not violence against a formidable ally as yourself, Obi-wan."

He tugs the hand he's holding towards him, brushing his lips against her exposed knuckles. Another risky move, but there's not a person in sight and he's had a long day. And he missed. Force did he miss her.

"Allies," he muses, "Is that what we're calling each other these days?"

"We won't be calling each other anything if you keep insisting on running hither and yon throughout the galaxy just to throw yourself in the line of fire. You're only human, Obi-wan, you're not invincible."

She right, of course. She always is. Somedays his connection with the force made him feel as though not even the strongest of foes could stop him. The affects of the war made him a bit overzealous at times.

"I know my dear." He says, kissing her hand again. The action stirred a warmth within him that he hadn't felt in so long, followed by the usual twinge of guilt that comes whenever he sees her. There were few things that was unwaveringly true: his dedication to the Jedi code, and his feelings for Satine, and he learned long ago that they were both going to exist within him, whether he liked it or not.

She removes her hand from his grasp and instead wraps her arms gently around his waist, careful to avoid any of his bruises. Her head comes to rest on his good side, her face tucked into his neck and she presses the faintest of kisses to his skin. It's almost enough of a sensation to make him forgot about the throbbing pain in his jaw all together.

"I can't bare to go to your funeral again." She whispers, and immediately the guilt he felt for breaking the code is replaced by the guilt he carried over faking his death. He had heard from Padme the extent of her distress.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Don't do that to me again."

She's been bound to him long enough to know that he's always going to put the galaxy first, that the needs of the masses were always going to overweigh the needs of the few in the long run, but he also knows that he'll think of her, and the anguish he put her through next time he charges into battle.

"I can't promise that." He tells her, because he can't and he doesn't want to lie to her. She deserves better than an empty promise, "But I will try."

She nods against him, kissing his neck again before pulling away. He can see the fire from before has all but been extinguished, it's flames replaced by the hazy look of tears that will never quite come.

"Your ships repairs aren't due to be complete until dusk." She tells him, smoothing the fabric of his tunic with the palm of her hand, "Perhaps you would join me in a walk through the palace gardens?"

It takes more self restraint than he would like to admit to repress a laugh. Why she had even felt the need to ask was beyond him. He would walk across the deserts of Tatooine with her should it come to that.

But he doesn't laugh, instead he simply smiles and links their arms together, drawing her a little closer than what was strictly necessary, but he felt like a rebel today.

"I would love nothing more."


	2. Gazes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stargazing Obitine mayhaps? But they've just been night swimming at a lake with a waterfall? So everything is sparkly and gorgeous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for Obitine content/open inbox for prompt submission: Duxhess-kryzewan

“ _Absolutely_ not.”

He rolled his eyes, “I recall you complaining only hours ago about the lack of hygienic amenities available to you.”

Satine glared, “I hardly think this qualifies.”

It wasn’t much, he had to admit, but it was the only significant body of water they’ve come across in days. Besides, it was clear enough, and surely by now it was probably cleaner than they were.

“Forgive me for not finding a luxury palace while stomping through the woods.”

He didn’t bother waiting for a reply, and instead stomped off towards the small waterfall on the other side of the lagoon. Qui-Gon had taught him to be resourceful in times of need, and he desperately needed to bathe.

Satine didn’t budge. Instead she positioned herself firmly on a rock with her arms crossed.

He sighed, “I know it’s not ideal, but it’s the only water we’ve encounter on the way.”

They were to meet Qui-Gon at the rendezvous point in a matter of days, and the planets woods they had been in were hot and sticky. Hardly weather conditions one would want during a days long hike.

“I-“ she pauses, “I don’t feel comfortable.”

Oh.

“Satine,” he says, “I know it’s no where close to what you’re used to, but I promise you that I will give you the space you need. I wouldn’t want the Duchess to make an attempt at ending my life by drowning me had I not shown you a little more respect.”

For the first time that night, she cracked a smile, and something fluttered with adoration inside him.

“Okay,” she relents, “Then I’d like some space please.”

He obliged, of course, walking deeper into the trees so he couldn’t see her. Close enough that he could sense danger, but far enough away that she would have the privacy she needed.

It felt like ages that he stood there, back pressed against one of the trees waiting for her to finish. Why Qui-Gon decided to split them up for the time being, he’ll never know. He has a sneaking suspicion that he knows of his slight infatuation with Satine, but he can’t be certain.

"Obi-Wan," he finally hears her say, "I'm finished."

He sighs with relief. One because he's worried to take his eyes off of her for a second, and two because he also is more than ready to wash away the grime from the last few days.

He almost passes out when he emerges from the tree line to find her standing at the waters edge, watching him as he made is way towards her. Her hair hung in wet strands around her face, her outer cloak wrapped tightly around her shivering form. She looked brighter; as if the water had washed away every worry and left her shiny and new.

Yes, he definitely was infatuated with her.

He followed her lead, quickly doing away with his garments and submerging himself in the water, more than grateful to finally wash away the every growing layer of filth (Satine was too much of a lady to even dream about looking his way during this) from trekking through the dense woods.

When he heads towards her, cleaned and dressed, he finds her curled up on the ground, her cloak splayed out on the grass in a makeshift bed. It wasn't the first time they're had to do this and most likely wont be the last.

"Do you miss Coruscant?"

The question takes him by surprise.

"Most days." He answers, sitting himself down beside her on his own cloak, "Some days I don't have the time to focus on missing it, but it is the only place I could consider home."

She shifts onto her back, hands folded across her stomach, damp hair clinging to her neck, "Mandalore has been in my blood for centuries. It's the only home I'll ever want."

He lays down on his back too, closer to her than propriety would dictate, but far enough away as to not make her uncomfortable.

"I promise that Qui-Gon and I will return you home the moment it's safe you."

When he tilts his head to look at her, he finds that her eyes are trained on the night sky above them. For once, no clouds hindered their view of the stars.

"The lights of the city are too bright," She goes on to explain, "You can't really see the stars from the palace. At least not as many as this. It's quite pretty."

He nodded, though she still wasn't looking his way and likely hadn't seen it, so he spoke instead.

"I'm inclined to agree."

"I want to go home, Obi-Wan."

"I know."

"But-" She abruptly stops herself.

"Duchess?"

She's still looking at the sky as she speaks, eyes searching the stars as if they hold all the answers she’ll ever need.

"But had I not been put into hiding, I never would have met you. And I can’t even bare the thought of that."

She must have sensed his shock, because she tears her eyes away from the night sky to look at his slightly stunned expression. Her eyes are strikingly blue, the glow off the water only electrifying them more and he can’t believe that a single person could possess such a captivating feature.

"Satine…" He begins, because there are so many things he wants to say but can't.

"Shh," she mumbles, "It's okay, Obi-Wan. You have your duty and I have mine. Just enjoy it or tonight, okay?"

He stares at her, the planets moons only adding to the glow of the starlight and for a moment it feels as though everything around them was drenched in a saccharine glow. She's beautiful, and so dedicated to her cause and her people, and it makes him fall all the more.

He reaches out, tugging gently on her wrist and pulling her hand to him. In a momentary lapse of judgement, he brushes his lips over the back of her knuckles. She smiles at him, and he can't help but smile back.

"Okay."


	3. Purples & Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the Obitine Fic Prompts- Obitine painting a nursery? - Tumblr Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for Obitine Content/Open Fic Submissions: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

“Isn’t this the sort of thing you have assistants for?"

She had insisted that they paint the nursery themselves - purples and blues of course - it was standard that Kryze family colors were worn even from birth. Why she had wanted to do not only the interior design herself but also the manual labor that came with it, he’ll never understand.

“I hope you’re not suggesting that I’m incapable of painting a wall myself.”

“Of course not.” He doesn’t find the need to be defensive, because she knows better than to believe that, “I’m merely wondering why you’re so adamant that no one help you.”

The knot that her hair was twisted in had begun to loosen, a few stray pieces falling out from the ornate clip that held it all together and he wondered just how something so intricate could be considered ‘day wear’. Women’s fashion was not something he ever believes he’ll understand. Force help him if Satine were to have a girl. 

“That’s what you’re here for, dear." 

"And I’m more than happy to help,” because he truly is, “I’ve just never known you to reschedule a meeting with your Concordia liaison before. Not when a task could so easily be completed by your employees.”

She gestures to an array of pristine paint brushes lying out on a table, beckoning him to hand her one. There are what must be a dozen or so shades of blue in metal canisters beside them, and even more purples. They all looked the same to him, but Satine insisted they weren’t.

When she reaches out, her hand lingers on his just a little longer than strictly necessary and it sends a buzz of delight through him. How was it after all this time, and all these years apart, she still has that effect on him?

“Well, you’re here for starters, and I don’t know the next time we’ll be on the same planet, let alone have as much free time as now. It’s not everyday that you can stray away from the council undetected.”

She dips the brush into a canister of blue, coating the bristles, careful not to let any drip onto the floor. Ever the perfectionist. 

The color matches her robes, which always seemed to compliment her eyes perfectly, though he would never say that aloud, lest she tease him for the cliché.

Still, he can’t help but hope that the baby is born with her eyes. 

“You resent me for that,” he finds himself saying, “For not being able to be here all the time.”

She freezes, brush in hand, a single blue streak only half way down the wall.  
“Of course not.”

“You do,” he says, “Because I didn’t leave the order, and now we’re here.”

Instead of speaking, she continues her motion and drags the brush down the length of the wall, finishing the first solid bit of paint and he’s all but mesmerized by the fluidity of her motions. There was always such poise to what she did; such grace. The gift of nobility he supposed.

“I will not have my child grow up in a world where they’re raised predominantly by servants and nannies,” she finally says, setting down the brush, “I wish to be as present and hands on as I can be despite the fact that I have a planet to rule. As silly as it may sound, painting a nursery myself makes me feel like I’m going to be a good mother.”

“You’re going to be the best mother.” The words come tumbling out before he can think better of it, and the slight blush that tinges her cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Yes, well, I want to make sure that this child has both parents present as much as possible, even if it’s something as trivial as painting their room even before they are born. And no, Obi-Wan, I don’t resent you. I could never resent you,” She goes on to say, “I resent that the galaxy we live in requires your presence to be any other place than by my side, but one comes to accept these things when the love of their life also happens to be a Jedi Knight.”

He stares at her, in awe of everything she said and everything she is. He has seen so much pain, so much suffering throughout the galaxy, seen some of the darkest parts of life and yet here he stood, in front of one of the brightest things he’s ever laid eyes on.

He’s kissing her before she has a chance to say anything else. It’s sloppy, far less sophisticated than others before it, but he doesn’t care. His brain is too clouded with her declarations of love to even begin to think clearly. 

“Say the word,” he says, gripping her hands in his, “Say the word and you know I’ll be here.”

The look of adoration she gives him makes him almost forget about the Jedi code entirely.

“No,” she tells him, “I love you for who you are, and who you are is a Jedi. My child - our child - will always know who their father is, and what he stood for. You would not be you if you were to leave the Jedi behind, even for this.”

This time she kisses him, gently and lovingly on the lips.

“Now then,” She says, reaching out towards the paintbrush she left sitting aside, “Are you going to help me paint or not?”

He grins. 

“Of course.”


	4. Toddlers and Nobility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello! I see you are taking fic prompts. Mayhaps you would write something about Obitine with kids? - *Tumblr Submission*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr for other Obitine content/Open Prompt Submissions: duxhess-kryzewan

When Obi-Wan had told her that Padme and Anakin were expecting, she hadn’t been the least bit surprised.

Aside from the glaringly obvious fact that Skywalker had no regard for rules, she had become close enough with Padme to be in on the not-so-subtle secret of their relationship. How Obi-Wan hadn’t seen what was right in front of him sooner, she’ll never know. Perhaps he had spent so much time denying the truth that he had begun to believe his lie.

Luke and Leia - twins, god help them - were exactly what one would expect their children to be like: inquisitive, intelligent, and just a bit reckless.

Leia had came toddling up to her not long after she had arrived, tiny fingers grazing over the silken material of her gown. She was certainly Padme’s daughter; ever intrigued by the wonders of gowns.

“She certainly has taken a liking to you.”

His voice startles her. She hadn’t expected him to arrive for another day. Yet here he stood, tired and worn but in one piece.

“You’re early.” She notes, though she can’t fight off the smile she feels tugging at her lips.

“As are you,” he comments, picking Leia up when she tugs at his cloak, “I thought you weren’t due to arrive until tomorrow morning.”

The image of him holding the toddler stirs up something in the pit of her stomach.

“I decided to come early,” she says, “I thought it would be nice to catch up with Padme before you arrived.”

“You could have done so even while I was here.”

“I could, but I have every intention on spending my time with you.”

His free hand reaches out and takes her own, bringing it to his lips. It’s not quite the reunion she had intended, but they had only been apart for a few weeks this time.

Leia suddenly released her grip on Obi-Wans neck and reached her little arms out towards Satine, all but demanding to be help.

“My my, she really does like you.”

She places the toddler on her hip once she's taken ahold of her, one arm looped securely around the child, other dangling by her side, still hand in hand with Obi-Wan.

“You’re very good with children.” Obi-Wan notes.

She smiles at Leia, “Having Korkie around when he was a toddler certainly provided good practice.”

When she looks away from the child and back to Obi-Wan, his eyes are filled with such adoration that a warmth rushes through her. How they manage to stay apart for weeks to months at a time, she’ll never know.

Leia squirms in her arms, so she sits the girl back on her feet and watches her stumble her way towards Padme, who gave her a knowing look. How much of the exchange the other woman saw, Satine didn’t know.

Obi-Wans hand occupies her now empty hip, gently tugging her closer to him.

“You’re more beautiful each time I see you.” He tells her quietly, dipping his head down and pressing a chaste kiss against her lips before quickly pulling away. Despite the fact that Anakin and Padme knew about their relationship and wouldn’t dare tell, he still sometimes acted like a nervous Padawan sneaking kisses behind Qui-Gons back.

“Always the gentleman, aren’t you General?”

He kisses her again, “I only speak the truth.”

She grins and lets go of his hand, instead choosing to wrap her arms tightly around his waist and pulling him to her. He follows her lead, hugging her back just as tight.

“I love you very much, Obi-Wan.” She mumbles, burrowing her face in his neck. It’s more of a public display of affection than either of them ever partake in, but he doesn’t seem to mind, and so she has no plans on letting him go.

“And I you, Satine.”

She watches as Luke and Leia make their way around the room, the two of them babbling happily to themselves. She doesn’t need to look at Obi-Wan to know he’s doing the same. She can sense how much love he carries for the two toddlers, and it makes her heart swell at the thought.

She can only imagine how much he’s going to love their own child.

There was so much she needed to tell him.


	5. Of surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fic prompt: Obi-Wan wants to surprise Satine but got injured instead ^^ - * Tumblr Submission*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more Obitine content/Open Prompt Submissions follow me on tumblr: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

The first thing he was aware of was just how much everything hurt. Every inch of him had felt like it had been beaten to a pulp. If you were to peel back his skin, he’s certain that even his bones would be bruised.

The first few minutes of consciousness were too fuzzy for him to make complete sense of, with the healers bustling around him and Anakin trying to speak over them, but he was able to put together some pieces: he and Anakin’s ship had been ambushed. By who, he wasn’t quite sure, but he had been in the direct line of fire when they had been shot down. It was a miracle that they were able to land the ship at all, but Anakin was nothing if not an ace pilot. 

It’s only after he recounts the events leading up to their crash does he remember what planet they were headed for to begin with.

“Satine,” he says to Anakin, “Does she-”

“Know you’re here?”

He looks past his former Padawan to find the source of the voice. There she stood, dressed in a silken gown, sans her normal headdress. Even through his still blurred vision he can make out the worried expression written on her face.

“Hard not to,” She continues, stepping fully into the med room, “You did crash on my planet, after all. News does travel fast when you’re the person in charge.”

Anakin mutters something to him under his breath about ship repairs before scurrying out of the room, stopping only to whisper something in Satines ear. 

“Could you please give us a moment?” She says to the healers, who follow her orders without complaint. He must feel worse off than he is if they didn’t protest leaving him alone with the Duchess. 

He watches as she comes to his side and takes a seat, foregoing the chair entirely and instead choosing to sit beside him on the bed. Not that he would complain. 

She takes his hand in her own, fingers loosely weaving themselves through his and he gives her a soft squeeze, more to let her know that it was okay to touch him. He ached, but not enough that he would resist her touch. No, there was never enough pain for that to occur.

“I wanted to surprise you.” He tells her.

“Well, you certainly succeeded.”

Her features remain unchanged, but he knows her too well. He can see the flicker of fear behind her eyes and it makes him feel all the more guilty. This was certainly not how things were supposed to go. 

“I commandeered Anakin and his ship,” He goes on to explain, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, “I wanted to surprise you, and it was easier to have the two of us leave under the guise of a quick mission than for me to try and sneak away undetected. I didn’t intend to have a group of renegades attack and crash the ship.”

“You gave me quite a fright. It’s not everyday that you come around, let alone bloodied and bruised.” She tells him, tightening her hold on his hand.

“It wasn’t my intention to spoil your birthday.”

“Nonsense,” she says, cupping his cheek with her free hand, “While I certainly was terrified when I heard about your injuries, having you show up could never spoil any of my days.”

She kisses him then, a bit more forcefully than he expected but he wouldn’t dare complain. The mere sensation of her lips on his was intoxicating enough for him to forget about his battered body all together. 

“That may be the case, but I would have preferred to greet you properly and not confined to this hospital bed.” He tells her, this time initiating the kiss that followed. Normally he wouldn’t be so bold as to keep kissing her when there were people just outside the room, but he knew none of them would defy her orders and barge in. The only person who would do so was Anakin, and the secret has long since been out to him. 

“As it stands, you’ll be here at least through the night while your ship is worked on, and I’m certain the great Negotiator can persuade the doctors to release you by nightfall.” She tells him with a grin. Its the first smile he’s seen from her since he woke up and it makes him smile too. 

“I take it your highness has accommodations for Anakin and I?” He teases.

“Your fellow Jedi will be given a guest suite for the night.”

“Ah, and I suppose you have other plans for me?” 

Her grin grows even wider, “You, Master Kenobi, will be joining me in my suite, Unless you’d rather be left alone for the evening?”

He all but pulls her down on top of him, kissing her one, two, three times before speaking.

“And leave the Duchess alone on her birthday? Never.”


	6. Until Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you crying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr for more Obitine content/Open Prompt Submissions : duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

The sudden change in her breathing wakes him.

He had been laying on his back, one arm tucked underneath her and the other folded across his stomach when he woke. She lay on her side, back to him, golden hair tickling the side of his face. He had always been in tune enough with her that he didn’t even need to reach out through the force to detect if she was awake. He knew better.

Of course he knew better. 

He remained still, listening to her draw in slow but slightly labored breaths. The shaky breathing and soft sniffles coming from her told him all he needed to know and it broke his heart all the more. 

“Satine?”

She sniffled once more, “Hmm?”

“Are you crying?”

“Don’t be preposterous.”

He rolled on his side, flinging his free arm over her hip and drawing her closer. 

“Don’t lie to me, dear.”

She stirs some in his grasp, trying but failing to create some distance between them. As if he would ever draw away from her when she clearly needed him more than ever.

“Please,” She says, “It’s nothing, just go back to sleep.”

An unfamiliar sting goes through him. Even after all these years, she still wasn’t fully transparent with him. Not that he could ever say anything. He hid away his feelings too; an ever ongoing flaw that wedged itself in their relationship. 

“Satine,” he says, dusting his fingers over the bare skin of her shoulder, “Anakin and I leave first thing in the morning. I don’t want us to part with you upset with me.”

He fears that his words have upset her more when she pulls herself out from his arms, but is relieved when she simply rolls over to face him. 

In the soft glow of the Mandalorian moonlight, he can make out the dampness on her cheeks and the redness in her eyes. How can a person look so broken and so beautiful? Everything about her would always be a never ending puzzle to him. 

“You misunderstand,” she mutters, brushing the tips of her fingers over his lips. The sensation spreads a warmth through him and he has to restrain himself from kissing the inside of her wrist, “There is no greater joy than having you here beside me, Obi-Wan. I only wish-”

She stops herself, but it didn’t matter. He knows everything she wants to say. 

“Satine…”

She sniffles again, “I know, dear. We made our choices. We have our separate places in the universe. I know that. You are meant to be a Jedi as much as I am meant to be a Duchess. I just,” She lets out a shaky breath, “I just hate having you and then watching you leave.”

He kisses her, because he doesn’t know what else to say. It was true; they had their roles to fulfill within the galaxy, neither that happened to be with each other. Not now.

“I wish I could stay.” He tells her, because there is part of him that does. 

“Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

He pulls her closer, tucking her head under his chin. There is so much he wants to convey, so much that he doesn’t know how to tell her. As much as he tries to deny it - and he’s tried so many times - he is inexplicably attached to her. 

“I would never lie to you.”

And it’s true, he may never fully be able to openly and honestly talk about just his deep his affection for her goes, but he would never lie about the things he has said to her. She deserved much more than he would ever be able to give her; the least he could gift her with was truth to his words. 

She burrows her face against his collar bone and releases a shaky breath, an onslaught of fresh tears following in its wake. His heart broke at the sound. Never in all the time they had spent together on the run had she so much as shed a tear, let alone fully collapsed into her sadness in front of him. His fault in the end, he knows. Tears shed wouldn't have prevented him from leaving. Nothing would have aside from her word, and they had long since accepted their duty to their people outweighed their longing for one another. 

He holds her tighter at the thought. Had she been carrying this sadness with her all these years? The thought sickens him, and all he can think to do is whisper words of love and comfort into her as the tide rolled in. If she wanted to let the waves crash over her, he would be there until the last minute, holding her into the early hours of the morning. Kissing her too many times to keep count throughout the night. Whatever she had wanted until the sun rose, he was willing to give. 

There, laying in each others arms until the morning light trickled in, was enough.

It had to be.


	7. Staying, Staying, Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You don't have to stay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more Obitine content/Open Inbox Submissions: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

She hands him a glass of water before taking a seat next to him, consciously maintaining an appropriate amount of distance between them.

“You don’t have to stay.”

He takes a sip of his water before setting it on the ornate table in front of them. Perhaps she should have offered him something stronger - or rather gotten it for herself - but all sense of hospitality had flew from her mind the moment he stepped in to her suite. His presence alone had a way of making her brain forget all sorts of things.

Ever the gentlemen, he smiled warmly at her.

“I can leave if you’d rather be alone.”

She sets her own untouched glass down beside his, “Of course not, you know your company is never any bother to me. I just don’t want you to feel obligated to stay because-” she pauses and searches for the right words, “Because of today's events.”

Finally she takes him in; taking the time to note all the things that changed since she last saw him. He carried himself differently. Prouder, more sure of his place in the world. But there was a weight there, a heaviness that clung on to him too. He may never draw attention to it, but she knows its there. She wonders just how many horrors of the galaxy that he has seen. Certainly more than anyone deserved, least of all him. No, if there was anyone who deserved the goodness of the galaxy it was certainly her shining Jedi knight. 

“I’m not here out of obligation, though I did want to make sure you were alright.” He clarifies.

Something in her chest flutters at the thought that he wanted to be here.

“While not a normal occurrence by any means, it isn’t the first time that my life has been threatened, and unfortunately I don’t think it will be the last. Such is the territory when maintaining neutrality amongst a warring galaxy.”

He offers her a sad smile, “Yes, well, I would appreciate if you tried to keep yourself out of danger. I couldn’t bare the thought of something happening to you.”

Warmth floods through her at the confession. Oh how she adored that man.

“Obi-Wan,” she says, “Forgive me if you’d rather not discuss the matter any further, but I need to know for my own peace of mind. Did you," she clears her throat, "did you mean what you had said?”

The silence that follows scares her, and an apology for bringing it up is on the tip of her tongue before he speaks.

“Of course,” he says, “I know I am rather inept when it comes to discussing my feelings, such is a result of the code, but I would never lie about that. Not to you.”

His hand wraps around hers.

“I meant what I said too, you know.” She manages to say.

He tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear, fingers brushing against the curve of her jaw and for a moment they’re simply as they were years ago; two people submerged in their adoration for one another. If she's not careful, she could be drowning in it by morning. But oh, what a way to go.

“I love you most ardently, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

He kisses her, softly but assured. She knows, and perhaps he does too, that tomorrow they will go back to their roles. But now, drenched in the confessions of the day, she is content with this moment.


	8. A Knights Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I wish I could protect you from everything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more Obitine content/Open Submission Inbox: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

He’s cupping her face in his hands, thumbs brushing gently over her cheek bones. It’s clear in her eyes that she’s tired - exhausted, even - and he almost considers leaving her for the evening so she can rest, but hates the thought of leaving her alone too.

“Certainly living up to the title of shining Jedi knight, aren’t you?” She comments. Despite the drowsiness in her voice, she smiles at him.

“Of course,” he says, “I do have a reputation to uphold, after all.”

She lets out an honest to god giggle, “And we certainly wouldn’t want word getting out that you left me to fend for myself, would we?”

Its meant to be a joke, he knows. But something about the statement rattles him inside, and before he can help himself his hands are leaving her face and wrapping around her tiny frame, pulling her to him.

“Never.”

She hugs him back, arms looping around his waist. Her hair tickles him when she burrows her face against his collar bone, but the sensation is almost enjoyably reminiscent of their younger years that he doesn’t care.

“You’re a good man, Obi-Wan. I’ve always been eternally grateful for you.”

He glances out the window, the vastness of the galaxy surrounding them. The space between them all these years has grown father, but his feelings towards her hadn’t dwindled. If only Qui-Gon could see him now. He has a sneaking suspicion though that his master already knew the extent of his feelings towards the Duchess.

“The galaxy is cruel and unforgiving, Satine. I only wish I could protect you from everything. The horrors I’ve seen-”

He stops himself. He doesn’t want to dwell on the things that burden him while she’s in his arms. There will be a time - soon, he realizes - where they will return to their separate duties. Then he can ponder the darkness of the world. But they’re operating on limited time, and he doesn’t want to waste it.

“I am confident that you would be if I were to ever require your assistance,” She pulls away from him just enough to look into his eyes. A wicked smile graces her lips, “Maybe searching for danger would prove beneficial for me, if it meant I would see you more often.”

He gives her a light hearted glare, “I would prefer you not put yourself in harms way. I couldn’t,” he pauses, “Well, I don’t even like to think about something happening to you.”

She kisses him then. It’s lazy and soft but is so much more than he ever thought he would get with her again.

“After all this time,” she says, running the backs of her fingers across his beard, “You are still the only person I could imagine holding me this way.”

He smiles, tugging her close enough to tuck her head under his chin.

“I am inexplicably attached to you.”

It’s an admission that doesn’t come without a pang of guilt, but it’s one of the few truths he’s ever known about himself. He’s loved Satine almost as long as he’s loved being a Jedi. One is just as true as the other.

Oh how he understands Anakin some days.

He kisses her again, because she’s there and he can and it’s been far too long since they’ve been together.

“Will you stay,” she asks after kissing him again, “For the evening? Before we are meant to return to our choices made?”

Her eyes are still clouded with exhaustion, but he can see the sparks of hope behind them when she asks.

"Of course, my dear. Of course.”


	9. Let you fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: let's imagine Obi-Wan owns Boga the varactyl and here is my prompt: Obi-Wan introduces Satine to his unconventional friend (Tumblr Submission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for Obitine content/open inbox for prompt submission: Duxhess-kryzewan

“You have _officially_ lost your mind.”

She’s standing with her hands planted firmly on her hips and a scowl on her face. He had expected as much from her. Truthfully, she’s reacting much better to his suggestion than he thought.

That said, she was still reacting pretty negatively.

“Where’s your sense of adventure, dear?”

Her scowl deepens, and for a brief moment a flash of fear runs through him. He decided then and there that the ever peace loving Satine could be quite terrifying when she wanted, no doubt a result of her time as ruler.

“Adventure? Have you suddenly forgotten that we’re not teenagers on the run anymore? Neither of us are young as we once were Obi-Wan, and I’m sorry if I don’t trust you around creatures, or shall we revisit the Venom-mite incident?”

He glares at her, “You’re never going to let that go, are you? And if my memory serves me correctly I still got you to safety.”

She rolls her eyes with a huff, “Yes dear, I am aware.”

He decides to try a different tactic, “You don’t trust me?”

In an instant, her eyes soften. He should feel guilty about the slight emotional manipulation - and he does, to an extent - but he knows that’ll snap her out of her annoyance.

“Don’t be preposterous,” she says, “Of course I trust you. More than anyone in the galaxy.”

He takes a tentative step closer and grasps her hand in his own, “I wouldn’t dare let you fall.”

He watches as he gaze shifts to the creature across from them, its iridescent skin shimmering blue and green in the Tatooine suns. The sand wasn’t a preferred terrain for any of them, but Boga had adapted exceptionally well. At any rate, he managed to get her out before Order 66 had taken hold, and despite his assurance that she wouldn’t harm either of them, Satine had been nothing short of terrified since he introduced them that morning.

“Can’t I just stay here?” She asks quietly, “It’s only a few hours, I’m sure I’d be fine here alone.”

She’s probably right, but there’s always the thought of them finding him, and subsequently her, pricking the back of his mind.

“I won’t let you fall,” he assures, “And having you beside me would bring me peace of mind. Boga is fine, I wouldn’t even suggest riding her if I thought you’d be in danger.”

Satine looks over at Boga again. He can see the trepidation in her eyes. Of course the former Duchess would be afraid of a Varactyl, she likely hadn’t had any experience with such creatures. Mandalorian royalty didn’t have much use for the various beasts of the galaxy.

“Sense of adventure?” She says cautiously, and he knows then and there he’s got her convinced.

He tightens his hold on her hand, raising it up to press a quick kiss to the backs of her knuckles.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, dear.”

She grants him a curt but , “Fine.”

He kisses her soundly on the lips before all but dragging her towards Boga. The sooner they left, the sooner they could get back, and it would give her less of a chance to change her mind.

After helping her up onto Boga’s mount (graciously, he might add. How she maintained so much poise even in most abhorrent situations he’ll never know) he slung himself behind her, making sure she was safely and securely sat.

She presses her back to his chest, and he makes sure to wrap himself as tightly around her as possible. It would be worse than the venom-mite incident, and he would never hear the end of it.

“Hold on.”

When Boga takes off into the desert Satine lets out an honest to god squeal, and he can’t help but laugh. Rarely does he hear such a sound from his Duchess.

Later, he catches sight of a smile playing at lips as Boga takes off towards their home, and he can’t help but smile too.

“Told you I wouldn’t let you fall.”


	10. Long Way Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ff idea: Satine teaching Obi-Wan ice-skating because why not (tumblr submission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more Obitine content/Open Inbox Submission: duxchess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

It had been a long time since he heard Satine actually laugh, let alone laugh at him. But there she stood, hand politely covering her mouth as she tries to stifle the giggle, eyes shining in amusement. The look was almost endearing enough for him to overlook the mockery that was sure to follow.

Almost.

“I’m glad this amuses you, Duchess.”

She grins widely, “Well, you do look rather ridiculous.”

He gives her a half-hearted glare, “I wouldn’t look this way had you not insisted we do this. I have a sneaking suspicion that you talked me into this merely for your own entertainment.”

She laughs again, “I thought someone so in tune with the living force would have a little bit more balance.”

He really should have said no, but she had batted her eyes and that really was all it took for him to become undone. How could he say no to her? Their time was limited together, and he wanted to indulge her as long as he could before they were forced their separate ways.

“Most battles don’t require me to balance on blades, your grace.” He quips back, though it comes out a little less authoritative than he would have liked, “And since when did a Duchess have time to master ice skating?”

She grins and glides effortlessly to him, “I did have a childhood, Obi-Wan, I wasn’t always in charge of everything.”

He fumbles a bit, barely managing to regain his balance. Perhaps, he decided, it would be easier for her to come to him instead of attempting to meet her half way.

“I had only assumed you were advocating for peace and bossing people around from the time you could speak. Forgive the assumption.” He teases.

She stops in front of him, her motions ever so graceful and he mentally kicks himself. How could she master something so simple, yet he could barely stand up straight. He was a Jedi. He shouldn’t struggle with something so easy.

“You’re the only one I truly boss around, dear. Everyone else seems to listen to me without much trouble.” She pauses, “I do appreciate you humoring me though. Mandalorian winters are rarely cold enough for ice.”

She takes his hands in her own, wrapping her fingers tightly around him. In one fluid motion, she begins to skate backwards, dragging him along with her. She moves slowly, not nearly as fast as he knows she can go but is more taking her time for his sake.

His legs feel wobbly, like his knees are close to giving out if he leaned a little to much the wrong way and good lord, how does she make it look so simple?

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” he says when she gives him another small tug forward.

“When’s the last time you did something for fun?”

He blinks, a bit dumbfounded by the question because he doesn’t think he can answer it.

“Probably the last time you did something for fun.”

She glares at him, but he knows he’s right. Neither of them particularly did anything for their own amusement. Such are the lives of those dedicated to their cause rather to themselves.

“I think you’re getting the hang of it.” She tells him, loosing her grip on his hands.

He lasted all of ten seconds before his ankle gave out on him, causing him to stumble forward right into Satine and pushing them both to the ground. 

He’s instantly terrified that he’s harmed her when she smacks onto the ice, and it’s only by sheer reflex that he catches himself enough not to completely crush her under his weight. 

She stares at him for a moment, slightly dazed from the fall and he truly believes that she hit her head hard enough on the ice to disorient her. 

But then she smiles at him and laughs, “I retract my earlier statement, I don’t think you’re getting it.”

He laughs too, more relieved that she was okay than anything. He would have felt infinitely guilty if he harmed her, and he could only imagine how much she would hold it over his head, as if the venom-mite incident wasn’t enough. 

“No, I don’t suppose I am.”

She kisses him, cold lips and all and he wonders briefly how he’s going to be able to leave again.

He kisses her back and decides not to worry about that for now.


	11. Slip Of The Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan accidentally gives Satine a nickname during an argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for Obitine content/open inbox for prompt submission: Duxhess-kryzewan

He pinches the bridge of his nose.

It had been going on ten minutes since she first started yelling, and she had been on a warpath ever since. How she was the same person who would spend hours preaching to him about the importance of propriety and peace was also hurling threats and curse words, he would never know. She does always manage to surprise him, that much is true.

If he were being honest, he did feel bad about dropping her. Truly he did, but they had made it away from the Venom-mites almost completely untouched, save for the single cut on her leg from the dreaded fall. It wasn’t severe, barely a flesh wound but enough that it cut through the material of her pants and was the slightest bit damp from the blood, but enough that she had panicked. He can’t blame her, not really. She wasn’t accustomed to this way of life and he sometimes forgets that. Still, there was no reason for her to react so negatively.

They were just entering minute 12 of her rant when he had finally had enough. 

“Darling _please_ stop shouting.”

The words rolled off his tongue so naturally he almost didn’t realize what he had said, not until she fell silent and stared at him with a look he wasn’t quite able to decipher. Something between shock and confusion. He was probably wearing the same expression.

“I…” She pauses, “Sorry, I got a bit carried away.”

Her cheeks turn a rosy red and it dawns on him that this is the first time he’s ever seen her blush. It seems that she was just as embarrassed about his slip up as he was.

“I apologize for dropping you,” he says in a quick attempt to fill the ever growinf silence between them, “It was my intention to get you out unscathed, but I see my attempts backfired.”

He watches as she glances down at her thigh, the fabric of her pants darkened from the bleeding.

“It’s fine,” she says softly, “I shouldn’t have insisted you carry me. Next time I’ll just run.”

He smiles gently at her, “Here, sit down and let me take a look at your leg.”

She complies without much complaint. A milestone for them, truly. Most things he insisted she do were met with an argument. Why had he become so infatuated with someone so stubborn? She never made anything easy and, force help him, he liked that about her.

He pushes the thought out of his mind as quickly as it had entered.

The fabric is sticky with blood and clings to her skin as he peels away at its ton pieces, but he was relieved to see that it wasn’t as bad as it could have been given the circumstances. The worst she’d get is a minor scar, if that.

“I think you’ll make it.” He looks up at her, waiting for the sarcastic remark that he’s sure is going to follow, but instead he finds her smiling gently at her.

“I’m glad you think so, _darling_.”


	12. Unequivcal Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fic prompt: i've just had the weirdest idea. imagine that there was a time (of boredom) when Satine and Obi drew each other and Obi designed some beautiful dress which Satine loved so much that she ordered it to be made... would he remember it?   
> (Tumblr submission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more Obitine content/Open Tumblr Submissions: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

He _knows_ he’s seen that dress before.

He can’t quite place where, but something about it was so strikingly familiar that there was no way she hadn’t worn it before, or that he hadn’t seen it hanging in her closet. Women’s fashion isn’t something that he particularly well versed in, and seldom does he take notice of what they do or don’t wear, but Satine was different. He actually did notice the things she wore. How could he not? He’s unequivocally infatuated with her, so much so that he actually cares what she does or does not wear. And he knows he’s seen that dress somewhere.

It wasn’t anything grand. On the contrary, it was one of the most simple ensembles that she’s wore in a long while, with it’s simple blue silk and purple accent. Standard Kryze family colors. A high collar replaced her royal headpiece, long sleeves instead of fine jewels. It was an unassuming garment and yet it somehow sticks out in his memory.

“General Kenobi.” She greets, smiling politely. The standard greeting for when her royal guards were around.

“Duchess, always wonderful to see you.” It had been months since he last managed to slip to Mandalore following a mission. Bless Anakin, who was always willing to cover for him whenever he went to see Satine. Not that he had a choice, he was just as guilty as Obi-Wan was.

“Perhaps you would like to join me in a walk around the gardens? It would be lovely to catch up, I’m sure you’ve had many adventures since your last visit.” It takes a good bit of self control not to reach out and take her hand, but he manages to curve the inclination with a soft smile instead.

“Of course, whatever her grace finds suitable.”

After making their way through the palace and assuring her personal guards that she was more than safe in the presence of a Jedi, they were finally alone. He kisses her temple lovingly and rest his arm gently around her waist, brushing over the blue silk of her gown with his fingertips. “I apologize for not coming sooner,” he tells her, “There hadn’t been much chance to slip away.”

She smiles at him, “Nonsense, you’re busy saving the galaxy. Besides, I’ve been just as busy with the council over the last few weeks. I’m just glad you’re here now.”

They stroll silently through the gardens. Luckily for them the flora and fauna of the gardens was quite extensive, giving them ample time together. “You look rather lovely today.”

She glances at him out of the corner of her eye and smiles, “I’m glad you think so.”

Her response on piques his interest more, “Have you worn that before? It looks familiar.”

She raises an amused eyebrow, “You don’t recognize it?”

His expression falls, “As much as I adore everything you wear, I’m not exactly an expert on women’s fashion.”

She stops walking completely and turns to face him fully, a wicked grin on her lips and he knows that’s never a good sign. “Do you remember when we were on Draboon? We took shelter in one the buildings there during one of the storms. Qui-Gon had gone in the opposite direction to get them off our trail.”

He blushes, much to her amusement. “Besides that,” she says with a laugh, “Don’t you remember what else we did? I recall you telling me it was silly waste of time.” In an instant his mind floods with memories.

_“Because I’m bored, Obi-Wan. We’ve been here for days.”_

_“Sorry that life on the run isn’t thrilling enough for you, your grace. Perhaps you’d like to go look for trouble? I’m sure that would cure your boredom.”_

_She glares, “Don’t be preposterous, I simply need something to occupy my mind instead of sitting here dwelling on the state of my planet.”_

_He rolls his eyes, “And forcing me to doodle with you is going to help that?” “Hush, will you?” She says, “Just humor me.”_

_He lets out a frustrated sigh, “Fine, but I’m no artist.” She laughs and tosses him one of the salvageable pencils they found stored away in the room, “Neither am I, but that doesn’t matter. I just want to see what you come up with.”_

_“Well, don’t feel insulted if it looks nothing like you. Artistry isn’t a skill they teach at the temple.”_

_She leans over and kisses him soundly on the lips and he decides then and there humoring her and her endeavors was always a good idea if this was the payoff._

“You kept that?” He was astounded, it had been years since that night. So many years in fact that he had completely forgotten the exchange ever took place.

“It was lovely,” she tells him, “You were much to hard on yourself, it turned out just fine, and I liked the gown you drew me in. When I came across it a few months ago I decided to have my seamstress recreate it.”

A pang of something fluttered through his chest. Adoration, maybe?

“I thought it would be a bit underwhelming for your tastes.” He manages to say, because he’s still so baffled that she would have something from so long ago made. She drapes her arms over his shoulders and smiles to fondly at him that he decides yes, it’s certainly adoration he feels for her.

“It’s lovely,” She assures him, “I love it, and I love you.” He stare at her, taking it all in. The blue of her dress that seem to make her eyes even brighter, the forestry of flowers surrounding them, how the dying sun illuminated everything about her.

“And I you, dearest.” He kisses her and that’s all that matters.


	13. Implicitly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt: perhaps something where Satine confronts him for never saying ‘I love you’ back? Can be as angsty/fluffy as you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more Obitine Content/Open prompt Submission: Duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

The knock at her door startles her. It was much too late for anyone in her council to be seeking to consult her, and she’s fairly positive her guards would not disturb her unless it were an actual emergency, which she was fairly certain was not the case. That only left one option of who it could possibly be. 

“General Kenobi.” She greets lightly. The word ‘General’ feels foreign on her tongue. Gone were the days that he was a young and rambunctious Padawan she supposed, and instead a hardened version of what had once been. War does not play favorites in who it scars.

“Your grace,” he says, offering her a polite smile, “I just came to see how you were holding up. You’ve had quite the eventful evening.”

She nods, “Quite the eventful evening indeed, but I am fairing out fine. Such is the territory when being the figurehead of the neutral systems. It’s not my first brush with danger and unfortunately I don’t think it’ll be my last.”

Something in his expression changes; it becomes softer, more concerned. The need to remind him that she’s more than capable of taking care of herself nags in the back of her head, but she decides to keep that to herself. There was no sense in telling him something he already knew.

“I certainly hope it’s the last time anything like that occurs. I don’t even like to fathom the possibility of something happening to you.”

A slight flutter surges through her chest at the admission. Oh how a sentence can be so simple and yet so complicated. Does he have any idea what saying that does to her?

“I’m sorry,” she says, suddenly remembering that they were having this conversation in her doorway, “Where are my manners, please come in.”

She can all but feel his uncertainty, or perhaps it was her own. Neither of them looked particularly certain about the suggestion, but she steps aside none the less. To her relief, he makes his way in the room. 

“We haven’t really had much time to catch up, have we?” She finds herself saying. It’s more an attempt to fill the heavy silence the permeates around them than anything else, “Always as we have been; duty before anything else.”

“Well,” he says, “Not always before anything else.”

The boyish smile he gives her is so reminiscent of their younger years that she can’t help the blush that spreads over her cheeks. 

“Forgive me,” he says, clearly noticing the redness of her cheeks, “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

She shakes her head. Oh how he was ever the gentleman, “No, no, I’m not embarrassed, I’m just not accustomed to hearing you speak so brashly. It’s fine, what’s a bit of reminiscing between friends,” she pauses, “We are friends, aren’t we Obi-Wan?”

He takes slow and calculated steps around her suite, observing the various knick knacks and pieces of furniture throughout the room. She recognized the pensiveness in his walk. For all the things that changed about him since they had last seen one another, that had not.   
“Is that what we’re calling each other these days?”

She had been reaching for her untouched glass of wine when he spoke; the words causing her to freeze mid motion. 

“I…” she stutters, her mind working a mile a minute to come up with something to say, but she comes up blank. Is that what she would call them? They certainly were more than friends once upon a time, but now? She would like to believe they were, but believing in far off dreams has never worked in her favor before.

“I would hope so,” she finally manages to get out, “I certainly don’t trust anyone as much as you.”

He stares at her so intently that she has the sudden urge to look away; as if his eyes could burn right through her. To an extent, they do.

“Friends don’t reveal such confession at the threat of death. That insinuates a bit more than friendship.”

She sighs. God, she was tired. So very tired. 

“You never said it back, Obi-Wan.” She says, “Then, I mean. Before when we were on the run. Friendship seems to be the extent of our relationship. And that’s okay, I’m grateful for that.”

His gaze drops to the floor, and for the first time since they boarded the ship she’s able to truly look at him. Time had seemed to have worn away at her Jedi Knight. There were lines peppering his face that hadn’t been there before, scars that had been collected through the years decorating his body, a tiredness behind his eyes that said more than words ever could. He had seen so many of the horrors the galaxy holds. She want’s nothing more than to run her fingers over the scars and ask him why he was doing this to himself, but she already knows the answer: his dedication to protecting the galaxy would always outweigh his own safety. 

“Have I ever told you the story of how Qui-Gon became my master?”

She blinks. Of all things she had been prepared for him to say, that wasn’t one of them. 

“I don’t believe so.”

He paces the room, stopping only when he reaches the window looking out over the vastness of space.

“When Qui-Gon found me, I was tending to plants in the AgriCorps.” He begins, “I had grown past the age of being a youngling and had not yet been taken as anyone’s apprentice. It was what I consider the lowest point in my life. I was angry, and impulsive, and was essentially told I would never be a Jedi because of those emotions.”

“But they were wrong,” she says, “You’re one of the most formidable and wise Jedi in the galaxy.”

He shakes his head, "Not then. It was only by sheer luck that Qui-Gon had stumbled upon me. Without him…well, I don’t like to ponder the what ifs. He trained me, helped me become who I am. I learned how to control my temper and my impulses and how to truly become one with the force. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t thank the stars that I able to be this; to be a Jedi.”

A flood of sadness washes over her. How foolish she had been to ever believe he could love her as she loved him, “I’m glad he found you. You got to be everything you wanted.”

Finally he turns to look at her, features soft and sad and for a moment she believes - fears, really - he’s looking at her with nothing more than pity for the poor girl on the run that never got over him.

To say she was shocked by what follow would be a glorious understatement. 

“Satine, when I said I would have left the Jedi order if you had asked, I meant it. Being a Jedi means everything to me, but I would have left. ,I would have left all of it behind had you said the word. That… that is me saying it back.”

There’s a tingling in her legs. A ringing in her ears. A pounding in her chest. Every part of her body was sent into overdrive and all she can do is stare dumbfounded at him. Surely he wasn’t implying what she thought he was.

Right?

“I…” She begins, but struggles to find word, “I could never have asked you to do that.”

He smiles sadly at her, “I know, such is the way you and I have chosen to live.”

She glances down to her feet and nods, “Duty before love.”

“Duty before love.” He affirms. 

Before she can think better of it, and before he had time to protest, she hastily makes her way to him and pulls him to her. Years may have passed since they last touched, but everything felt so familiar. His scent, his stature, the slight hitch in his breathing when they touched. She could even convince herself that no time had passed if she really wanted too. 

She can feel him sigh against her as he presses his lips against her hair, her temple, her cheek. It’s not much, nothing close to what may have been, but there and now it was enough. It was enough for her to know that he cared for her too.

In another life, perhaps they would have been.


	14. Gray Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Obi-Wan's hair is getting grey so Satine proposes dyeing them (Tumblr Submission)

The dying light of the day filtered in through the cracked blinds, the last bit of sunlight casting down over his shoulders. A warmth spreads through him; and as he slips deeper into meditation he can feel every molecule of heat bouncing off his skin. It makes him feel strangely at ease - despite the unrest that permeates the galaxy just outside the window - he feels like he can breathe again. 

In, out. In, out. 

A set of hands brush over his shoulder blades, her finely manicured nails scratching gently at his skin and he decides to amend his earlier thought; this puts him much more at ease than the sunlight. 

“You can’t resist interrupting my meditation, can you?” He lightly teases. 

He feels her crouch on the floor beside him and lean gently against his back, hands still rubbing soothingly over his shoulders. 

“Don’t be over dramatic, I hardly ever interrupt you.”

He smiles and takes another slow and calculated breath just as her hands trailed up his neck and tangled into his hair. He’s unsure if it’s the specific motion, or just her touch in general, but he’s utterly soothed by it. 

“Have you ever considered dying your hair?”

His eyes pop open when the question reaches his ears. Surely his misheard her?

“I beg your pardon, dear?”

She ruffles his hair at the roots, “You’re going gray.”

“It does tend to happen with age.” He deadpans.

She chuckles, “Soon your red hair is going to be all but gone,” She leans over his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “And I adore your red hair.”

A shiver runs down his spine when he feels her breath dance over his skin and it takes a great deal of self control not to let her hear shift in his breathing. 

In, out. In, out. 

"I do hope you’re joking.“ He deadpans, because he still doesn’t quite believe that she’s even suggesting such a thing. 

Her chin rest atop his shoulder, "Only partly. Of course I’d love you regardless.”

She nuzzles his neck with the tip of her nose and he can feel her smile against him. If he wasn’t so sure that she really didn’t mean what she was suggesting, he would have done it if it made her happy. That said, he couldn’t stress how relieved he was to know she hadn’t truly meant it. 

“I rather like the gray.”

She laughs and wraps her arms around his torso, “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm,” He hums, “There are plenty in the galaxy that don’t have the chance to live long enough to see gray hair.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, her arms still looped around him and he thinks he could slip back into a meditative state from the sheer relaxation he feels from her presence.

“I do adore the auburn,” She finally says, running her hand through it once more, “But I adore growing old with you even more.”

He grins and takes another deep breath. 

In, out. 


	15. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: uh, I thought maybe... Obi-Wan and Satine doing some exercises together and someone walk in at an awkward moment 😏

“Aren’t you the one who told me only days ago that just because you’re a pacifist doesn’t mean you won’t defend yourself?”

She glares, “Hence the deactivator, and I’m normally accompanied by armed guards.”

He looks around, “You aren’t now.”

“You’re the most qualified armed guard of them all,” She counters, nodding her head towards the lightsaber clipped to his waist, “Another reason I shouldn’t have to sit through a self defense lesson.”

She watches as he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he does, “Please just let me show you the basics.”

There’s something about the concern in his eyes that makes her concede; how could she say no? Not when he’s looking at her like that certainly.

“Fine.”

He smiles at her, “Now I know that physical combat isn’t very becoming for a Duchess, but I’m gonna need you to listen to what I tell you to do, understand?”  
She nods.

“Now given the fact that you refuse to carry any kind of weapon, you’re going to have to rely on hand to hand combat, which means you’ll have to play to your strengths.”

He steps behind her and wraps a hand around her elbow, “Now, if someone were to come up behind you your best bet is to use your elbow. It’s the hardest point of your body and given the right circumstances can cause a good bit of damage.”

He guides her elbow gently to his ribcage, “The chest is always a good target,” he mutters in her ear. The sensation of his breath tickles the skin on her neck and she hopes he can’t feel the shiver that ran through her.  
  
He spins her around so she’s facing him, the distance between them almost non-existent and she can see the slight blush on his cheeks from the proximity. For his sake, she takes a small step back.

“There are six vulnerable points on the body,” he tells her, “Eyes, throat, nose, chest, groin, and knee. One swift hit with an elbow to any of those and you should be good,” he smiles slyly at her, “Going for their throat should be easy, you are a politician after all.”

She glares, “Hush.”

He laughs and it’s one of the first genuine laughs she’s heard from him since the day he landed on Mandalore and she can’t help the flutter of adoration in her chest at the sound.

They continue like this for the better part of an hour; she listening intently as he demonstrated any and all manners of defense that she would be capable of. More than once he would playful poke fun at her Mandalorian heritage.

“I know you have a bit more fight in you than that.”

He steps behind her again, his chest pressed to her back and she tries her best to keep her breathing steady. How someone can have such an affect on her after all these years, she’ll never know.

His arms loop around her, his grip gentle but firm and another shiver shoots through her at the contact. Certainly he had to know what he was doing to her, right?

“Now,” he says, “Best way to fend off an attacker is to get them on the ground. You want to stun them enough that you have time to get away.”

“And what do you suggest, Master Kenobi?”

It was meant to be teasing, but there was an undeniably quiver to her voice and she mentally kicks herself for it. Not that she could be entirely to blame; he was practically breathing the words down her neck and it made her brain do all sorts of questionable things.

“Take them out at the knees,” he tells her, “Think about everything I showed you, what would be the best way to get me on the ground?”

She thinks of her scuffle - she’s taken to calling it that if only to lighten the situation to herself - with Tal Merrick. Getting the gun from him had been easier than she would have ever thought. Perhaps there would always be some fight in her blood despite her best efforts.

“Think Satine.” He mutters in her ear, “What’s the first thing you do?”

She takes a deep breath and swings her elbow back, pressing it into his ribcage like he had demonstrated before. His arms drop from her, giving her just enough time to turn and sweep her leg under his knees and knocking him to the floor.

“You went easy on me.” She notes, smiling down at him.

He chuckles, “You wouldn’t stand a chance if I really tried.”

“I recall you talking about my Mandalorian blood only moments ago,” she counters, “Perhaps you underestimate me.”

He raises an eyebrow, “You executed it very well, but you did forget something crucial.”

The smile she had been wearing drops, “What’s that?”

He grins wickedly at her, “You left yourself open.”

In an instant, he sweeps his leg underneath her own and knocks her clean off her feet.

She fights to keep her balance but ultimately succumbs to her fate and comes crashing down on top of him.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi!” She shouts, “That wasn’t fair.”

He flips her over - if only to annoy her more - on her back and pins her hands above her head.  
  
“Now what would you do?”

She huffs, “Knee to the groin, since my elbows are immobilized. Do you want a demonstration of that?”

It was his turn to glare, “I think I believe you well enough, no need to show me.”

She’s suddenly very aware of the position they’re in; with her hands pinned above her head and his mouth so dangerously close to hers. The warmth of his breath dances across her cheeks and she’s sure she’s blushing profusely.

“Are you satisfied with my newfound self defense tactics?” She finds herself whispering.

“I’d be more satisfied if I knew you’d use them, but force knows you’d rather let yourself be killed than injure another.” He says, voice just as soft as hers and she realizes that he’s just as flushed.

She’s beyond sure he’s going to kiss her, “Excuse me for not carrying around something as barbaric as-"  
  
"Hey Obi-Wan, have you seen Ahsoka - _oh_.”

They both look towards the now open door where Anakin stood, arms crossed and not bothering to hide the amusement on his face.

“We, uh…” Obi-Wan sputters, trying desperately to explain.

“I don’t need to know,” Anakin quickly responds, “I’ll go check with Master Windu. You two have fun with…whatever ‘exercise’ you’re doing.”

Though she can’t be sure, she’s almost positive she saw the former Padawan biting back a laugh as she shuffled out of the doors and she knows that he’s never going to let them live the incident down.

“He’s going to be the death of me.” Obi-Wan says, releasing her hands and helping her up into a sitting position.

She stares at the space his former Padawan had occupied, both grateful and horrified it was him who found them in such a compromising position. Certainly there would have been more explanation needed had it not been him, but now they were going to be subjected to his relentless teasing, which was arguably worse.  
  
Had she not been so focused on subsiding her own embarrassment she might have seen Obi-Wan reach for her. But she had been, and she hadn’t even so much as notice that he suddenly was much closer to her than before. Not until he had all but pulled her flush against him.

“What-”

She’s silenced when he kisses her. Gone were the days of the timid and unsure Padawan she had grown to love. There was such a sureness to him, such solidness. It sends such a flurry of emotions through her and she all but forgets that they had just been caught in a less than appropriate position by Anakin.

She’s blissfully dazed when he releases her and it takes her more than a few seconds to come back to reality.

“What was that for?”

He grins, “You left yourself open.”


	16. Skin to Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddly/Clingy Satine (Or Obi-Wan)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more Obitine content/Open Prompt Submission: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

He doesn’t remember her being this cuddly.

Perhaps it was more due to circumstance at the time. Rarely would they be left alone long enough to sleep through a full night together, let alone somewhere as nice as her personal chambers. Even so, he can’t quite conjure up any memory where she was even remotely as clingy in her sleep as she was now.

It was well into the night — certainly late enough that he should be sleeping — but the talons of insomnia had latched onto him and he found himself wide awake. Why he was plagued with such an abundance of sleeplessness, he couldn’t quite pinpoint, though he suspects it has to do with the limited time he and Satine had together.

It had only been minutes after she had fallen asleep that she rolled over and wrapped an arm around his bare waist and pulled herself closer to him (as if it were possible to be closer than they were) and refused to let go. How someone could he stubborn even in sleep, he didn’t know.

And they had stayed like that for hours, with her limbs entangled with his, her face burrowed against his neck. Her flushed skin was warm against his and he can’t think of the last time he had been skin to skin with someone.

It wasn’t until he tried to roll over that he realized just how clingy she had become.

Her grip on him tightened, an unintelligible mumble following it and there’s nothing he could do other than laugh.

“Satine.” He whispered, more into her hair than anything else. She had burrowed herself so deeply against his collarbone that her hair had been brushing the side of his face all night. Not that he minded.

“Hmm?”

The soft vibration of her mumble tickled his neck and it only caused him to smile all the more.

“You’re holding me hostage, dear.”

He feels her remove her head from its resting place against him, and it gives just enough room for him to actually look to the side and see her. Even in the cloak of night he can still make out the crystalline color of her eyes; always a brilliant blue in the darkest of times.

“What’s wrong?” She mutters, the sleep heavy in her voice and he momentarily feels guilty for waking her.

“You’re awfully cuddly,” he notes, raising a hand up to brush the stray tendrils of hair from her eyes, “You’ve been glued to me since you fell asleep; quite a grip for such a poised duchess.”

She blinks a few times, clearly still disoriented from just waking up, but she smiles lovingly at him all the same.

“Did you wake me up just to tell me that, love?”

He smiles back, “I woke you because you refuse to even let me move without tightening your hold.”

She bats her eyes dreamily — or sleepily, perhaps? He can’t be sure — at him before releasing her hold and bringing her now free hand up to stroke his face.

“I’m simply trying to hold you why I have you dear.” She teases.

The dreaded realization of having to leave her in only a matter of days creeps back into his mind and he has physically remind himself not to let such a saddening thought spoil their limited time together.

So he kisses her, because she’s there and it’s the only thing that truly makes him forget about everything else.

“I’m sorry for waking you, I know you’re exhausted.”

She pecks him gently on the lips, “You wore me out.”

For once he’s grateful for the shroud of darkness around him. The teasing that would follow had she seen just how profusely her words made him blush would be unbearable.

“Go back to sleep my dear.”

She kisses him again before speaking.

“Hold me?”

The request is so simple yet a flutter of adoration still sweeps through him. As if he intended to do anything else with her so close.

“Of course.”

He rolls onto his side, waiting for her to shift over onto her own before draping his arm over her. She wastes no time pressing her bare back against his chest, snuggling into him so naturally as if this was a routine they had been doing for years.

“Rest,” she whispers, voice already soft as the clutches of sleep begin to take hold, “So you have the energy to wear me out again.”

He chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

“Goodnight dear.”

A hand drapes over his own and intertwines their fingers together, her legs coming to tangle with his and he’s certain he hears her whisper another declaration of love before sleep completely engulfs her.

He holds her tight against him, the urge to never release her overtaking his senses just as sleep comes for him too.

For now at least, he doesn’t have to let her go.


	17. The Lawful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Obitine prompt! Satine survives the Lawless and they get off world away from Maul’s grubby clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more Obitine content/ open inbox submissions: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

Fear.

Guilt.

Anger.

It’s a swarm of emotions that he hadn’t felt bubbling inside of him since Qui-Gon’s death. How fitting it is that the second time around was again at the hands of Maul.

He knows what’s to come; realizes that he is beyond able to prevent the events that are occurring and it only perpetuates all the negative feelings that are swarming within him. The slightest pull from the dark side of the force pricks at the back of his mind each time Maul encourages him to tap into his rage.

And to his shame, he considers it for a brief moment. The sight of Satine dangling from an invisible hold was almost to much for him to bare.

When the familiar hum of the darksaber activating fills the room, he has to close his eyes. As cowardice as it sounds, he couldn’t stand to look at her last moments.

The sound of a blaster opens his eyes.

Bo-Katan stands behind him, weapon clutched in hand, stone cold expression splashed across her face. She has eyes for Maul only, and for a moment he actually fears her and what she may be capable of. Very few times has he seen someone with such intent to bring another down.

Satine crumbles to the floor, gasping for breath and the commotion of Death Watch seeping into the room to fend off Maul is just enough of a distraction that he’s able to escape from the grasp of Maul’s men and rush to her.

“Satine!”

She’s coughing violently, desperately trying to bring air back into her lungs. The choke hold he had held her in had more than likely rendered her delirious from lack of oxygen. He had to get her away form Maul.

Without a second thought, he scoops her up into his arm and runs towards the door. There, Bo-Katan was shouting orders to her fellow Death Watch men as they raided the room. In the background, he can hear Maul and Savage fighting them off. A good enough of a distraction as he could have ever hoped for.

“Go,” Bo-Katan orders, “Take her and alert the Republic.”

He cradles Satine against her as she inhales another shaky breathe.

“The Republic will invade the planet.” He tells her. It’s the only option, and he knows that, but he wants to make sure she’s aware of exactly what she’s ordering him to do.

Bo-Katan looks to wear her fellow Death Watch soldiers, watching their valiant efforts to push Maul back. It works, but both she and him know that he can’t be held off forever.

“Yes, and Maul will die. But Mandalore will survive.”

He looks down to Satine before looking back to Bo-Katan, and it’s only then that realizes just who she is. He knows Satine’s eyes well enough to know see that Bo-Katan had the same ones.

“She’s your sister,” he says, “Satine is.”

She nods, “She is. Now go.”

He takes off through the doors and doesn’t look back.

* * *

He doesn’t begin to truly breathe until the Twilight is shooting through hyperspace and away from Mandalore. Death Watch may have held off Maul for the moment, but he knows that the possibility that he followed them was not off the table. He had defied death once, there was no telling what he was truly capable of anymore.  
  
When he’s sure they’re in the clear, he turns on the Autopilot and hurries behind him to the main hold of the craft.

He finds Satine on the floor, back to the wall and knees pulled to her chest. The discolored skin of her neck floods him with another wave of guilt. How could he let this happen to someone so magnificently innocent?  
  
He crouches down next her and grasps her shoulders, forcing her to look him.

“Satine.”

He breathes out her name in relief. Even though she’s battered and brusied, she’s there and she’s alive.  
  
She only stares back at him in response. The far out look in her eyes tell him all he needs to know; she’s shell shocked from the events that took place.

“I’m so, so sorry.” He whispers.

That gained her attention and suddenly shes present and focused on him.

“You’re,” she pauses, “What? Why would you-” she shakes her head and he realizes she’s utterly confused.

“It’s my fault,” he tells her, bring his hands up to her face to smooth back the hair from her eyes, “Maul wouldn’t have invaded had it not been for me. He knew. He knew I would come. He knew I would always come to save you.”

He stares at her, watching as she takes it all in. He had hoped she knew just how much she meant to him. If she didn’t before, she certainly would know now.

“He used you to bait me,” he continues, “Because I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. He hurt you because he knew it would get to me, and I am so sorry. He never would have laid a finger on you if it weren’t for me. I’ll never forgive myself for what happened.”

A glassiness overtakes her eyes. Her bottom lip trembles. Her hands hadn’t yet stopped shaking. He waits for it to come; the resentment he’s certain she’s feeling towards him.

But it never does.

“I forgive you.”

He blinks, “What?”

“I forgive you,” she repeats, voice more solid this time, “I could never blame you. Not ever. How could you ever think-”

She swallows a sob and takes his hands in her own, clutching them tightly in her grasp.

“You saved me.” She tells him, “You’re always saving me. How could I ever blame you, when all you’ve done is ensured my safety. Mandalore will survive, and so will I, and that’s only thanks to you.”

He stares at her and wonders just how she can so easily forgive him when the downfall of her planet was all an elaborate attempt to cause him pain. It was his fault. Satine was nothing more than a pawn in Maul’s sick game, and yet there she sat in front of him, telling him she forgave him for all the hurt he caused.

“You’re remarkable.” He finds himself saying. Perhaps the timing was inappropriate; they had just nearly escaped with their lives. Or perhaps it was the most appropriate time to say such things. He had been so close to never being able to let her know just how he felt.

“You were my only hope, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

She kisses him then. It’s desperate and full of emotion and just a bit sloppy. And maybe kissing one another was just as if not more inappropriate for them to be doing only moments after fleeing an overtaken planet, but he can’t bring himself to let her go. Not after everything that had just happened.

She all but collapses in his arms then; weakened and worn from her capture. He cradles her against his chest, holding her upright as she burrows deeper into him. The darkness of the galaxy does not suit her well.  
  
“The temple will offer you sanctuary,” he mutters, kissing the top of her head, “I’ll see to it.”  
  
She nods lazily against his collar bone and he realizes she’s still shaking, from the shock or exhaustion he can’t tell.

A hand comes up to rub her back soothingly. He presses a kiss to her hair, her forehead, her cheekbone, before he reaches her lips again. He can’t truly say the words she deserves to hear - his fault, he knows - but he hopes she understands.

“I have to alert Anakin of our arrival,” he whispers, “I need to make sure we have you taken care of.”

She nods, “Okay.”

He leaves her to rest, her half asleep form curled up in the seat he helped her to and calls Anakin. There were too many details to begins sorting out about his sudden departure and the only person he truly trusted to help him handle all that is to come is his former Padawan.

The scrutiny he would face from the council would certainly be severe, but he knows he would make the choice a million times over if it meant she would survive.

He looks back to her sleeping form, and is once again overcome with emotion.

Hope.

Forgiveness.

Love.


	18. Love you to distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Satine trying to take an important holocall but Obi wan distracting her....... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more Obitine content/open prompt submission! : duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

She really should have kicked him out. 

A momentary lapse in judgment, she decided. Of course he always carried himself so graciously, but she had known him before he had completely morphed into the stoic Jedi he is today. She knows just how mischievous he could be, should he want to.

And oh how he loves to get on her nerves.

She had been on an appointment Holocall with other officials within the neutral systems. Heading the party of hundreds of planets called for close attention from her, and yet he insisted on distracting her.

At any mention of some pacifistic or anti-war ideation that he disagreed with an eye roll and huff were sure to follow. She had given on glaring at him after the first ten times.

Once she began ignoring him, the snide comments began and only serves to grind her gears even more.

“Unrealistic.” He would say. Or “Do your associates not know the extent of the war we’re fighting?”

And then - if only to annoy her more - he had shed his outer cloak and tabard, leaving him in only his pants and undershirt and damn, she forgets sometimes just how good he looks.

Oh yes, he was most definitely trying his hardest to distract her.

“Council,” She suddenly says, “Let’s take a 30 minute recess and regroup, I’m sure we could all use a moment to gather our collective thoughts and process the new proposals.”

A chorus of agreements sound from the Holo, and the moment the connection is ended she turns and glares at him.

“Have you no self control?”

He smiles innocently, which only proved to irritate her more, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, dear.”

She crosses her arms and lets out a frustrated huff, “You certainly do. Must you try and distract me while I am in the middle of an important meeting?”

He snorts, “As if you couldn’t conduct this meeting in your sleep.”

“That is besides the point, Obi-Wan.” She tells him, “You are purposefully trying to distract me from my work.”

She had been on Coruscant for a meeting with the Senators, nothing more than to deliver updates from the Neutral Systems party in regards to their independent governing, and had retreated back to her Senate provided suite to conduct her meeting in private.

Or, almost in private. He had followed not far behind her, and she made the mistake of allowing him to reside in the room with her while she worked, believing that he would operate with a little more decorum and allow her to have her meeting undisturbed. How wrong she had been.

They were both standing by now, and he made his way painfully slow across the room and it took all of her self will not to look at him anywhere but his eyes, lest she become even more distracted.

“I would do no such thing,” he says when he reaches her, “But you do work an awful lot.”

A hand loops around her waist and pulls him flush against her just as his lips meet her exposed neck and she knows the delighted sigh that escapes her is all the encouragement he needs.

“I have work to attend to, Obi-Wan.” She tries to tell him, but the shakiness in her voice is too obvious for him to believe her.

“You’re killing me Satine,” he mumbles against her, “Months of not seeing you and you’re going to spend all of your time on Holocalls. That’s nothing short of tortuous dear.”

His other hand comes up and smooths over the length of her back and her eyes flutter shut. He did have a valid point, it had been too long since they had last seen each other.

“We made it years before, I certainly think you can last a few more hours.”

He trails up the length of her neck and peppers her cheek with a flurry of kisses,

“I didn’t have you at arms length for all those years. Now I do.”

His hands settles on her waist and it’s then she’s finally had enough.

“Obi-Wan either kiss me or unhand me.”

He does, and she feels the familiar surge of charged emotion course through her body and yes, he definitely had succeeded in distracting her.

“I’ve missed you terribly.” He says against her.

“And I you, my love.”

She had been ten minutes late to the rest of her meeting, but the smile he gives her from across the room assures her that it truly might have been worth it.


	19. Run boy run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe they're running away from the police and to distract them Satine just pushes Obi-Wan into the next wall and makes out with him. It works, the police just walks by, but the both of them have a hard time breaking apart and Obi-Wan is really emotionally confused. The ride to their hotel is just really awkward at first, but as soon as they're in their room they just continue.

He was no stranger to being on the run with her. In fact, it had consumed most of their lives for the better part of a year back in their youth. But then it was all in attempt to protect her. He supposes he’s doing them same now, but it had been from bounty hunters before, not the people who were supposed to be part of the good guys.

She takes a sharp turn down an alley, and he prays it provides just enough cover of darkness that they can escape, but he only finds a dead end instead. They were doomed if they didn’t get out of there fast.

“This isn’t good.” He says to her, frantically looking around for some form of escape.

The stomping off feet on concrete grows closer, and by the growing fear on Satine’s face he knows she hears them approaching too and the daunting truth is becoming more and more of a possibility; if they’re caught, the Republic would imprison her.

A shout echo’s through the alleyway and he’s certain that this is the end, that he’s failed to get her to safety.

“Do you trust me?”

He blinks, “What?”

“Do. You. Trust. Me.”

He wonders why she would ever have to ask such a thing. She should know without a doubt that he trusts her. But questioning her would have to wait for another time.

“Of course.”

He’s not sure exactly what he had been expecting from her, but being pushed against the cold wall of the surrounding building and kissed by her was no where close to what he anticipated.

Not that he would ever admit it aloud, but the sensation of her kissing him after all of these years overwhelmed every nerve ending in his body to the point that he almost forget that they were being hunted.

“Don’t move.” She whispers to him, as if he had any intention of doing so.

It’s a good plan, he rationalizes. Smart. Clever. Pressed that close together with their cloaked faces made it impossible to tell who they were. For all the people chasing them knew, they were simply a young couple getting intimidate in a back alley.

His hands tug gently at her waist and he pulls her just a bit closer than she actually was and it dawns on him how long it truly had been since he had held her. Its only to distract them. He told himself. It doesn’t mean anything.

Rationalizing had always been one of his strong suits.

He feels them approach, lurking slowly past the alleys entrance and for a moment he truly thinks that her plan didn’t work, and that they had seen right through them.

But then he senses them retreating down the street. Still, he makes no move to break the kiss yet – for their safety, of course – until he was beyond sure that they had fled. Or just a bit longer.

To be thorough, he assured himself.

Cupping her face in his hands just to kiss her more soundly was also part of being thorough. Keeping up an act was important when you were trying to sell a cover.

It’s what he was telling himself at least; and if it was a little more personally motivated he decided he didn’t want to think about that too hard. Even if he wanted too, the sensation of her pressed against him was enough to render his cognitive thinking a complete mess.

She’s the one who pulls away from him though, saving him the responsibility of breaking their connection. He lets out a mental sigh of relief and thanks whatever omnipotent being is overlooking them; he truly didn’t know if he had the strength to stop kissing her.

“We need to go.” She whispers. There’s a look in her eyes that he can’t quite decipher. Confusion, perhaps? He understood the feeling too well.

They stay in the cover of darkness, weaving in and out between buildings and people that littered the streets of the city. If they could just make it to Padme and deliver the card with the true recording then they would be in the clear.

“We have to go to the Senate building,” he tells her, “Padme will be able to get the information to the chancellor then.”

She nods, “Then we need to move.”

He grabs her arm before she can get more than a step away from him and turns her to face him, “They’ll arrest you.”

“I know,” she says solemnly, “But it’ll buy you enough time to get to Padme.”

He doesn’t like the plan. The idea of her getting arrested shook him to the core, but he knows it’s the only way to truly get her name cleared.

“I don’t like this.”

“Neither do I, but it’s the only thing we can do.”

He sighs, “I know.”

* * *

The commotion had been too much in such a short amount of time that he really hadn’t gotten to see her between the time they had arrested her - a sight that made him a bit sick to his stomach - and when she had been released from custody on order of the Chancellor. The galactic senate had been in session with her since the full recording of Almec had been revealed.

“Waiting for your girlfriend?” Anakin had asked.

“They’ve been in session for- she’s not my girlfriend, Anakin!”

Anakin rolls his eyes, “Whatever you say, I just don’t know many people you would risk your loyalty with the Republic for. Harboring a fugitive is a rather serious risk.”

Obi-Wan glares, “And so is continuing a secret affair with a senator.”

Anakin left rather quickly after that.

Lucky for him, only moments later session had ended. Senators had filed out in groups, the last of which contained Satine and Padme, who were chatting quietly amongst themselves.

“Duchess.” He greets before looking at Padme, “As always Padme, your willingness to help is invaluable.”

Padme nods politely, “Of course, I’m overjoyed that I could help Satine reveal the truth.” Padme turns to look at her friend, “Would you like me to summon the Senate guards to accompany you back to your suite?”

Satine shook her head, “That’s quite alright, I was actually hoping that perhaps

Master Kenobi would escort me,” she glances over to him, “Given the events that have unfolded since my arrival we haven’t had much of a chance to catch up, and I leave just after sunrise tomorrow.”

Padme looks from Satine to him, and he clearly see the amused look in her eye.

God help him, she was just as bad as Anakin.

“Whatever he Duchess deems best.” He replies, trying his best to remain professional despite the look that Padme was giving him.

After the two women exchanges goodbyes, and some questionable whispers between them, they walked silently down the vacant hallways and it’s only when the elevator comes into sight that he realizes he’s going to be confined in a closed space with her, and suddenly all he can think about was their kiss in the alleyway. Truthfully, he really hadn’t thought of much else aside from clearing her name and now that she was no longer a fugitive the kiss occupied every spare thought.

He looks at her as the doors slide close, wondering just how much she was thinking about what happened. Was it just a cover to her? It certainly didn’t feel like it. But then, women weren’t really his strong suit. Or emotions, for that matter.

In truth, he was more confused than anything. He had always known that she was important to him, but their alleyway make out (there was really no other way he could describe the interaction) had stirred up long buried feelings. Hadn’t he gotten over her by now?

Clearly not.

When the doors open, he gently places his hand along the small of her back and guides her down the hall towards her door. His skin burns pleasantly from the touch and he swears he’s sees the slightest hint of a blush tinge her cheeks.

“Shouldn’t your guards be stationed at your door?” He notes as they approach the suite.

“I dismissed them.” She says with a shrug.

An eyebrow quirks up, “Doesn’t sound very safe for a person of your nobility. Who know what dangers are-”

She cuts him off, “-lurking around the Senate Building?

He glares at her. She did raise a good point, the building was as safe as any, but he still didn’t like the idea of her not having her guards around. Satine was no stranger to attempts on her life.

They stop when they reach her door, his hand still on her back and its dawns on him that it’s all around possible that this is the last time they’ll see each other. Such is the lives they have chosen to live.

"You are an invaluable asset to me, Obi-Wan.” She says, placing a hand gently on his forearm, “Always my Jedi Knight to the rescue.”

He smiles at her, “Of course, my dear."

The tension between them only becomes more palpable when the pet name slips out and he wonders if she’s having the same struggle too. The idea that it didn’t mean anything to her was almost more unbearable that if it did.

"Satine,” he says softly, “About earlier-”

Her lips pressing against his cuts him off and he wastes not time gripping her at the hips and pulling her too him.

He’s not totally sure who opened the door, but he knows he’s the one who kicked it shut behind her. This time, there was no one after them. Gone were the cloaks and fear of being arrested and instead came a reignited longing for one another and force how was he ever going to stop kissing her?

When the morning light fills the room he finds Satine curled up into his side, her head burrowed against his shoulder and arm wrapped around his waist. He trails a up and down the bare skin of her back until her eyes flutter open.

She kisses him again and he knows that yes, it meant something to her too.


	20. Careless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: maybe some reckless Obi-Wan with Satine's reaction like "why did I have to fall in love with you?"

She’s stomping through the forest a few feet ahead of him, water dripping from the ends of her blonde hair, wet clothes clinging heavily to her pale skin. There was no real need to reach out through the force; he could practically feel the anger radiating off of her despite the space between them.

He wrings out his cloak as they walk. Like her, his clothes were saturated with lake water.

“I cannot believe you.” He hears her throw over her shoulder.

“Really Duchess, I dare say you’re over reacting.”

She spins sharply on her heel and faces him and, yes, she was most definitely angry.

“Over reacting? You pulled me off a cliff! Right into the lake — which was freezing, at that — with no warning. What would you have done should I not been able to swim?”

He supposes she brings up a valid point: he hadn’t known whether or not she could swim. But it was a chance he was willing to take. After all, they certainly would have been killed by the bounty hunters that had been chasing them would he not have pulled them both over the cliffs edge.

“You’re alive, are you not?”

Had Qui-Gon been present he surely would have ridiculed him for the response. His master was much more adept at talking to women than he was.

“For now. It’s almost nightfall, the temperature is going to drop and we’re both soaked to the bone. You’ll be lucky if we don’t catch our death.” She says with a glare.

Another valid point.

“As if I would let that happen.” He says with a scoff.

She starts walking again, much to his relief. He wouldn’t have heard the end of it had she caught the eye roll that followed his words.

“You practically threw me over the edge of a cliff! I’m sure master Qui-Gon would have been less than pleased if word got back to him that your recklessness lead to my drowning. Honestly Obi-Wan, it’s nothing short of a miracle your foolish idea actually worked.”

He sighs and bites back the retort he had been wanting to say. Enough time had been spent with Satine for him to know when to let her rant. For the most part, at least. Sometimes she made it hard to help himself.

“We’ll find shelter for the evening and camp out. Surely you’ll feel better with a fire going.”

Another frustrated sigh escapes her as she yanks her own cloak off, following his earlier motion and wringing the water from the fabric.

“Surely.”

The sarcasm doesn’t escape him.

* * *

He made good on his word. While a far cry away from a cave, he had came across a large enough rock formation that would provide at least some form of shelter. If nothing else, the stone would at least trap some of the heat from the fire he had started. The quicker that Satines clothes would dry, the better for him.

And he was right, she was alive and well. The hadn’t been killed by bounty hunters, she hadn’t drowned at the bottom of the lake, and she hadn’t gotten sick from trudging around in wet clothes all day.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t say the same.

The fever had swept over him so quickly he didn’t have much time to recognize he was feeling under the weather until he was on the verge of fainting.

“Curse the fluctuating temperatures of this planet.” He vaguely remembers saying just before sleep over took him.

As long as the Duchess was okay.

When he came to hours later, the fire was still going, his now dry cloak had been stuffed under his head, and a hand was soothing stroking his hair.

He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes, Whether it be from the fever induced exhaustion or the calm the her touch brought him, he couldn’t be sure, though he suspects its much more of the latter.

“This is what you get for being so reckless. I told you so.”

Had he been in better health he would have laughed. They often ended up in situations with her saying the same line, whether it truly be warranted or not.

Her fingers brush lovingly through his knotted hair, the tips of her nails scratching delightfully along his scalp and it takes the remainder of his strength not to sigh contentedly.

“Why did I have to fall in love with someone so careless?” She says solemnly, “A Jedi no less.”

Fever dream, he decided. This has to be a fever dream. There was no other explanation. Certainly she couldn’t reciprocate the way he felt for her, could she?

The sensation of her lips pressing against his flushed forehead just as he begins to slip back into darkness is much too real and he knows it’s not just a fantasy.


	21. Dancing through life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: since Mandalorians seem to be very passionate people maybe something with dance lesson, like a tango? it may be very innocent, even awkward or just the total opposite

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

_“Obi-Wan.”_

He crosses his arms in frustration, a rather unbecoming look for an up and coming Jedi he realizes, but he can’t bring himself to care. He was not doing it.

“It’s custom in Mandalorian nobility,” Qui-Gon says, “And it would be rude not to neglect the Duchess when she has only just returned to her home.”

Obi-Wan sighs, “Then why don’t you do it?”

Qui-Gon laughs, “Because I’m much to old to be escorting such a young lady, and I think she’ll be more comfortable with someone her age. Besides, you two have developed a friendship over the last year, I think she would be better suited with you on her arm.”

There’s something to his tone when the word ‘friendship’ that makes him uncomfortable. He didn’t know if he would consider their connection a friendship, per say. More of a complicated series of arguments peppered with moments of intimate connections. He cared her - deeply, he would add - but he never was quite sure what they were. There was a code he vowed to uphold, after all, and there was a planet she was destined to take control of.

“I don’t know if friendship is what you would classify it as,” he says, “We quarrel an awful lot.”

His master smiles knowingly at him, “As friends often do. Now off you go, you don’t want to keep the Duchess waiting.”

With a sigh, he finally concedes to his masters orders, “Fine.”

He swears Qui-Gon winks at him when he leaves.

* * *

They had spent so much time on the run and away from her palace that he had almost forgotten how she looked when in her noble attire. Gowns were not very practical when running from gangs of bounty hunters.

“Obi-Wan.” She greets with a polite smile.

“Your grace.” He bows slightly, more out of formality than anything. She was, after all, now truly in charge.

“I appreciate you doing this for me,” she says, “I understand this is rather out of your element, but with the celebrations here in light of our new era of peace I only found it fitting that you and Qui-Gon be in attendance. You are after all the only reason I lived.”

“Of course, we are more than happy to help in your quest for peace on Mandalore; it’s my greatest hope that your peaceful ways will help Mandalore prosper.”

Something in her eyes soften, “It means the world to me, Obi-Wan. I owe much to you and Master Qui-Gon. It was his idea after all. For you to escort me, I mean.”

He freezes. Qui-Gon had set all this up? Was he trying to get him expelled from the order? His master certainly had little to no regard for the rules, but this was extreme even for him.

Instead of dwelling on it, he switches the topic, “I regret to inform you that dancing is not a skill they teach at the temple. You may want to reconsider your decision.”

Satine chuckles, “Nonsense, I’m sure you’ll be fine, and there’s certainly no other person I would rather have at my side to get me through such an event. I presume your lack of dancing abilities is why Qui-Gon suggested you practice with me.”

Oh yes, he and his Master were most definitely going to have words.

“I’ll follow your lead, then.”

Her smile is warm and inviting and it spreads a sensation through him that he still couldn’t figure out despite being around her for a better part of a year.

She takes his hand in her own (bless her for leading, because he certainly wasn’t going to make the first move) and tugs him to the center of the empty room.

“Ballroom dancing is passionate, but not as complicated as one might think.” She explains, “Just follow my lead.”

When she tugs at his free hand and places it on her hip he’s certain he had begun blushing profusely, though she (thank force) hadn’t mentioned it.

A hand drapes on his shoulder and she steps closer to him, the space between them dwindling to barely nothing and he’s certain that she can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

“Just follow my lead,” she instructs with a smile, as if he was going to do anything but.

She steps backwards, prompting him to move forward with her and within seconds his feet bump hers and he fumbles some.

“I’m rather horrid at this.” He notes, hoping the joking nature of his comment will mask his embarrassment.

“Just relax,” She says with a laugh, “You had told me about the various fighting styles within the Jedi, right? Think of it as if you’re learning a new form.”

He snorts, “I won’t be fighting anyone with a tango anytime soon, Satine.”

She lets out another laugh, “You never know, Obi-Wan, perhaps one day this will save your life.”

He can’t but laugh too.

“Again?” She asks.

He nods, and once again she begins to move backwards, each step she takes precise and measured and he begins to think of every form he’s learned since he was a youngling. Perhaps she brought up a good point; movement in all forms required patience and precision.

“See,” she says, “You’re getting the hang of it.”

Plus, having control of his breathing was certainly helping him mask just how nervous he was holding her that close. No longer were they hidden away deep in the forests or shrouded in the cover of darkness. Now they were in the middle of Mandalores palace surrounded by her subjects. The time have together was quickly draining away.

She leans in, close enough to whisper in his ear, “You know there’s no one around right now, you can actually hold me if you wish.”

He about passes out then and there; rarely is she so brash about their relationship. More so than him, of course, but even her comments are made with some restraint.

But he does as she instructs and slides his hand from her hip bone to wrap completely around her waist, tugging her just a bit closer than she already was.

“Dip me.” She instructs.

He blinks, “I beg your pardon.”

She laughs, “Dip me, it’s part of the dance. Honestly, Obi-Wan, have you never seen anyone dance before?”

Truthfully he hadn’t really. Dancing was never something people did at the temple, and he can’t recall a time on his various journeys to other planets that he’d seen anyone do so either.

But he does what she asks despite his trepidation, gently tipping her backwards. Not too far, because the underlying fear that he’d drop her was nagging at the back of his head, but just enough that she would be satisfied.

“See? Nothing to fear. You’re going to have to twirl me too, just so you know.”

Twirl. Right. That was something he could do; much less of a chance of dropping her.

Her gown flares out when he spins her. It’s slow, nothing extravagant but just enough to truly accentuate the craftmanship her personal tailors put into her dress.

He catches her before she can make a final full turn and pulls her towards him, her back pressing against his chest and both his arms coming to loop around her waist.

She laughs, “Feeling bold, are we?”

The sound of her laughter sends another shockwave of adoration through him and - since he was feeling a bit bold, as she put it - he presses a chaste kiss to the exposed skin of her neck.

“What can I say? You bring out the worst in me.” He teases, nipping his teeth against the same spot on her neck.

She sighs contentedly and drops her head backwards against his shoulder, “You leave in two days time, don’t you?”

In an instant he feels the warmth from her touch rush out of him. Instead, a chill replaces it. He was leaving soon, and it hadn’t quite dawned on him yet that this truly might be one of the last times they’re alone. Soon they would be forced to go back to their separate lives.   
  
That is, unless she asked him to stay.  
  
And he would. If that’s what she had wanted from him, he would stay with her.

“I do.”

“Hmm,” she hums, "Then I suppose we should make this count.“

She pulls from his grasp only to turn herself around and take his hand once more. If it were anyone else, he would have objected to dancing for even longer. But Satine wasn’t just anyone.

"As you wish, dear.”

So he humors her, twirling her around as many times as she wished (and only managing to stumble twice) for as long as she wanted. It wasn’t much, but it was all that he could give her.

Unbeknownst to him, Qui-Gon had watched through the cracked doorway, smiling at them.


	22. Swimmingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Satine has an aquarium, so maybe Obi-Wan bought her some fish which he thought she may like "i looked at her and she reminded me of you" 🤭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more Obitine content/Open prompt submission: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

Now that the war had ended, Satine found herself visiting Coruscant and the galactic Senate more than ever, so much so that her council thought it best to secure a housing unit for her when she was there for more than a days time.

They had required her assistance in drafting a galactic peace treaty, among other things, and being the head of the neutral systems proved that she was a more than valuable asset to the Senate, which required a substantial amount of her time. Not that she would ever complain, peace treaties were what she thrived in.

Her apartment was simple, a far cry away from the extravagant décor of her Mandalorian palace, but it was comfortable all the same. Her council - bless them - had seen to that.

She had been at the Senate building for the better part of the day and it wasn’t until after sundown that she had been able to make it home. It had all looked the same as it had last month, save for the new addition of a much more up to date holo, with the pristine couch and crystalline windows.

She carefully removes her headdress as she makes her way through the room, stopping briefly to survey the fish tank that had been placed in the corner. It’s light illuminated the mostly dark apartment and she momentarily wonders who her council had been sending to take care of them. She certainly hadn’t been around enough to do so.  
  
A small but brightly colored fish swims out from behind the coral formation and it causes her to pause. Certainly it hadn’t been there when she last left?

The rest of them, while beautiful in their own regard, were much more simplified than the one she’s currently staring at; with it long blue and purple fins and golden body. It certainly stood out amongst its peers.

It’s too late and she’s much too tired to dwell on it though, and so she decides its a question for the morning and begins to head back towards her bedroom.

Or she was before the beeping of a keypad stopped her.

There was only other person who had the code that would come over this late in the evening, and despite her exhausted state she perked up at the thought of seeing him.

“A bit late for you to be stopping by, is it not?” She notes when he steps into the room.

“Displeased to see me?” He jokes.

She smiles warmly at him and heads his way, “Never, I just didn’t expect to see you until at least tomorrow.”  
  
He drapes his robe gently over the back of the couch - a true testament to just how comfortable he felt there - and took a few steps forward until they were face to face.

“And leave the Duchess alone for the evening? That wouldn’t be very hospitable, would it?”

She kisses him lazily, because she’s just a tad too exhausted to do anything but, and takes his hand in her own.

“Are you planning on spending the night here, or do you have to dash off to save the galaxy?” She asks.

He laughs and presses a kiss to her forehead, “I’m yours for the evening, as long as you’ll have me.”

She tugs lightly on his hand and heads off towards her (their) bedroom, but stops when she catches sight of the newfound fish swimming through the tank again.

“Do you know who all has access to here, Obi-Wan?” She asks.

He looks momentarily confused, “No one but me and Padme, I should think. You council made it clear that it wasn’t necessary to have any sort of housekeepers come in.”

She glances back to the fish tank before settling his gaze on him again, “How often do you come around?”

He shrugs, “Every few days if I can, just to check on things and make sure your fish haven’t all died. If I can’t then Padme stops by on her way to her home.”

“Well then,” she says, unable to hide the amusement in her voice, “Which one of you added a fish to my collection?”

He’s silent for a moment, which is all of answer she really would ever need, but eventually he gives her a sheepish look, “That would be me.”

if she was being truthful, she actually would have guessed it was Padme. She had much more of a taste for that sort of thing, but Obi-Wan was nothing if not surprising.

“Any particular reason?” She asks with a laugh.

When he sees her smile he finally begins to relax, “Well, Anakin had dragged me along to the market with him - you know how he gets about gifts for Padme - and while I find the entire ordeal of the market place a tad overwhelming, there was a lovely Togruta salesman selling aquatic creatures.”

She bites down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing at just how awkward his telling of the events sounded, “And you decided to buy me a fish?”

A blush spreads across its cheeks, “Well there certainly was a assortment of creatures there, some downright deadly. Why he would sell those, I’ll never know. But I saw that one in one of the containers, and I knew I was coming by here tonight to feed them, and it reminded me of you.”

She raises an eyebrow, “Do I remind you of fish, dear?”

The flustered expression on his face is all the entertainment she would ever need.

“No! The other way around. I mean, it’s fins are the Kryze family colors, and the gold sort of reminded me of your hair I suppose. I just thought it would be a nice addition to the rest of them and,” he pauses, “And I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

The amusement she felt was suddenly mixed with adoration. She supposed she never considered that he would think about her that much when she was away. Certainly not enough to considering buying her a gift, much less something that reminded him of her. But there he stood, a slightly embarrassed blush tinging his cheeks and a wobbly smile on his lips and, yes, she has probably never loved him more.

“Should I not have done that?” He asks slowly.

Instead of granting that with an actual response, she throws her arms around him and kisses him soundly on the lips, suddenly full of a new burst of energy.

“You are so wonderful to me.” She says between her onslaught of kisses, “And I love you dearly.”

He smiles against her, “I love you more than I could have ever imagined, Satine.”

The fish tank was certainly a good idea.


	23. Drifiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Obitine prompt ✨ the first time Obi-Wan comes home late from a mission exhausted and goes to Satine’s flat instead of the Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more Obitine content/open prompt submission: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

If he were being honest with himself, he should have just gone back to his quarters at the temple. It would have been the easiest thing to do. He would be able to directly meet with the council in the morning, and he truly would have the solitude he would need to meditate.

All that said, he still ended up in front of her door, knocking heavily against it. His mind had been much too cloudy for him to even think of the code.

When it slides open, Satine goes from confused to concerned. Not that he can blame her, he certainly showed up on her doorstep in less than appealing state. Aside from the bruises that he sure were fully formed at this point, he knows she will immediately pick up on just how emotionally drained he was. The things he saw - well, he doesn’t want to think about it.

“Obi-Wan,” she breathes out and he knows by her tone he must be in worse shape than he though, “What happened?”  
  
Before he can answer she grabs him by the hand and yanks him into her room.

“You look awful.” She notes, running her fingertips over his cheeks and down his chest. It was a far cry from the first time she’s done so, but she never has once let on that she was used to such things.

“You certainly know how to greet your guests.” Its an attempt at joke, but he knows it falls flat. There wasn’t much that would get the worried look off her face when he was in such a state.

“I didn’t even know if I would see you while I was here,” She says quietly, “Padme had said you and Anakin had been gone for weeks.”

He squeezes her hand in his own, if only to let her know he wasn’t totally beaten down. It works - to an extent, that is - and she manages an uneasy smile.

“Truthfully I didn’t know if you were here, I only just got back. I haven’t even been to the temple yet. I just-”, he swallows thickly, the memories of all he had seen hitting him full force again, “I didn’t want to go back there quite yet.”

He’s overwhelmed with guilt when he sees just how much heartbreak washes over her. She always carried so much weight on her shoulders, and he decided a long time ago he would try to hide his damage around her. Not that it worked that well, she could always read him too well.

"You know you’re always welcome here.“ She tells him, as if he didn’t already know.

"I know.”

She leads him into the bedroom without further discussion. Clearly she herself had been in the process of getting ready to go to sleep herself.

He doesn’t even protest when she tugs at the hem of his robes and pulls them over his head. In any other instance he would have protested; he’s more than capable of undressing himself, but he lacks the energy to protest, and she wouldn’t have listened to him even if he tried.

She presses a ghost of a kiss to his split lip, trailing her way across the bruises on his cheeks and down to his neck before hugging him to her. There was such a gentleness to her that he still couldn’t quite believe existed in a person; yet there she stood.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks him gently.

He shook his head, “No.”

To her credit, she doesn’t push him any further despite how much he knows she wants too. They may have been breaking parts of the code that he held so dearly, but he couldn’t completely let go of all of his habits. Talking about feelings was not a particularly standard practice there.

He watches as she herself crawls into bed and looks at him, watching as if he were going to turn around and leave instead of coming to lay beside her. Like there was anywhere else in the galaxy he would rather be.

He all but collapses on the bed, the exhaustion that he’s felt for days rippling through his body when he touches the soft fabric of her comforter and he can’t even bring himself to move up fully beside her.

“You can rest dear.” She tells him lightly; a reassurance that he didn’t know he needed until it reached his ears.  
  
He settles his head against her abdomen and wraps his arm around her waist. It’s a position he rarely finds himself in with her and though he would never admit it allowed, the feeling of her fingers combing lightly through his hair as he listens to the sound of her breathing brings him immense comfort.

And she does exactly that; combing her fingers through his hair lovingly. It was pure luck that she had been visiting Coruscant on a diplomatic summit, rarely do they end up on the same planet at the same time. He’s not entirely sure what he would have done if she had been on Mandalore still. Probably stayed there regardless. Not that it would have been the same without her.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters against her, though it dawned on him he wasn’t exactly sure what for. Barging in on her, perhaps? He did have a way of uprooting her life every now and again.

“Hush,” she tells him, “Don’t you dare apologize for coming here. There is no where else I’d rather you be than with me.”

He tightens his hold around her and sighs. There were so many tasks that the morning held, but every time he feels her breathe beneath him they fade farther and farther into the back of his head.

"Goodnight Satine.“

She runs her hands through his hair until he finally drifts off.


	24. Hicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Braxton Hicks (false contractions) ... men tend to get very nervous and our dear Master Jedi cannot be the exception

It was a rarity that he was able to slip away from the temple for a singular day, let alone three. It was a blessing that he wouldn’t take for granted. He would have to thank Anakin later for covering for him.

She was quickly approaching her 37th week, much to his disbelief. It had been almost two months since he had last seen her, though it had felt like years. The baby had grown so much within the time he was away. How something could mean so much to him before it’s even born is a mystery to him.

He wakes to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, a hand pressed against her stomach the other gripping tightly at the sheets.

“Satine?”

When she doesn’t answer he sits up and slides closer to her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

“What’s wrong, dear?”

She takes a deep breath and exhales shakily. Even in the cover of darkness he can see that her eyes are shut tightly and her bottom lip is trapped between her teeth.

“Don’t panic,” she says, “But I think I’m having contractions.”

The word has to go through his mind more times than he would like to admit before it truly hits him what’s happening.

Contractions.

“But-” he pauses, “It’s too early. You’re not 40 weeks yet.”

Even through the discomfort she was so clearly in, she manages to chuckles lightly at him, “They tend to come when they please, Obi-Wan.”

“But-”

She cuts him off, “-I know you haven’t gone through this before but I can assure you that when they want to come out, they want to come out. You saying ‘but’ is not going to prevent this baby from being born.”

_Baby._

“Fetch the midwife, would you?” She instructs.

He didn’t need to be told twice.

—-  
“False contractions.”

Obi-Wan stares blankly at the midwife. False contractions? Was that even possible?  
“I don’t understand.”

He catches sight of Satine rolling her eyes at him. Clearly she was much more informed about the details of birthing than he was. Not that he was surprised, he hadn’t been around to learn it all.

“She would be in pain if she were having real contractions, not just discomfort. There’s a difference. Trust me,” the midwife looks to Satine, “You’ll know when you’re having real contractions next time.”

Satine nods in understanding, but the conflicted look in her eyes was unmistakable, “I thought they were real.”

The midwife smooths Satine’s nightgown back over her swollen belly, “Many new mothers mistake them for actual labor; but now you’ll know the difference.”

Obi-Wan laces his fingers through Satines and covers their conjoined hands with his free one and he realizes that he was much more in a panic than she was.

Force, he thought, I’m not even the one having the baby.

“What causes that,” he asks, “False contractions, I mean. Is everything okay with the baby? Should we be worried?”

The midwife chuckles, “They’re very normal, Master Kenobi. Nothing to be worried about. Their cause can be anyway from overactivity to stress, or even nothing at all. Sometimes the body acts oddly when carrying a baby.”

“Oh.” He says, “I just wanted to make sure.”

She smiles warmly at him, before glancing over at Satine, “You’re very lucky to have a partner so concerned for you and the baby, your grace.”

Satine looks to him, her smile filled with so much warmth and adoration that he can’t help but smile back.

  
“I count my blessings everyday.” She tells the other woman.

She assures them – more Obi-Wan than Satine – again that everything was fine with both Satine and the baby before quietly leaving the Duchess’s quarters with strict instructions for Satine to get some rest.

He helps her climb back into bed, her limited mobility from her ever growing baby belly making her a bit more dependent on him when he’s around, though he suspects that it’s more of a want than a need for his help. Not that he would complain.

When she’s settled he slides into bed next to her, resting his hand gently on top of her stomach. He feels a small kick and in an instant he’s filled with a warmth he’s never felt before.

“Certainly an eventful night.” She comments lightly.

“I concur,” he says, “Though I must confess a part of me is disappointed it wasn’t real.”

Her hand comes to cover his own and he feels another kick, “You seemed rather terrified that it might have been.” She notes.

The drowsiness in her eyes doesn’t escape him, and he’s aware that the conversation needs to come to an end sooner rather than later. He doesn’t want to stress her out anymore than he most likely already has.

"Oh, I’m petrified.“ He agrees, "But I’m more afraid of not being here when you actually do go into labor. The baby being born tonight would have been a bit unexpected, but at least I would have been here to go through it with you. The thought of you going through labor alone-”

He cuts himself off. The realization that he very well could be away when his child is born fills him with such despair, and knowing she would go through it without him made it all the worst.

“I want you by my side. Always.” She tells him softly, “But that is not the way we have chosen to live. If you are off saving the galaxy, then I will make sure our child knows that.”

He stares at her in awe. How had he gotten so lucky as to have her by his side? There was no one else in the galaxy that he could picture raising a child with besides her. It was truly one of the only things he would ever hide from the council.

“You are extraordinary.”

She smiles, “Extraordinarily tired.”

He smiles too and rubs his hand up and down the length of her stomach, “Wearing you out already.”

She reaches up and presses a lazy kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Well, they are your child, I would expect nothing less. You certainly like making my life difficult.”

He rolls his eyes, “I’m not even going to humor you with a response.”

A soft laugh escapes her just as her eyes begin to flutter close, “Next time you’re here they better be real.”

She slips into sleep only moments after, but he smiles at her all the same.

“Next time."


	25. Mad Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're so beautiful when you're angry"

It had been going on ten minutes of her pacing back and forth in front of him, hands waving animatedly as she aired out her frustrations and he can’t help but think just how lethal her perfectly manicured nails could be should she ever choose to use them as a weapon.

“-the nerve of that man! And then to approach my after the summit and dare speak to me in such a manner. The audacity! It only made matters worse that his associates were thoroughly intoxicated. One even thought it appropriate to try and grab my hand as if I were some- are you even listening to me?”

He snorts, “Quite intently.”

She glares, likely due to his less than subtle sarcasm and it only amuses him more. Certainly it wasn’t the first time that he had to bare witness to her Mandalorian temper and most definitely wouldn’t be the last.

“Then why, pray tell, are you sitting there with that infuriating smile on your face? You of all people typically have something to say when a senator decides to get a little too handsy with me.”

Her hands are planted firmly on her hips, the silk material of her gown rippling with each step she took closer to him and he has to bite back a laugh.

“Please, you and I both know you are more than capable of dealing with anyone who wants to get more than appropriately close to you. Jealously is rather unbecoming of a Jedi and I know I have nothing to worry about,” he gestures broadly around the room, “Clearly. You still come here to my quarters even after numerous people try and woo you.”

Satine huffs, “That is beside the point Obi-Wan. You’re clearly more amused by my irritation than sympathetic.”  
  
He stands, smoothing his tunic gently before taking a few steps towards in her direction.

“Oh I’m more than sympathetic to your distress, dear.”

If possible, the glare she had been sporting only intensifies at his words.

“Then why do you look so delighted by my telling of events?”

The dying light of the day only serves to highlight the pink tinge to her cheeks - a common look for her when she’s angry - and the fire burning behind her eyes and he can’t help what comes out of his mouth:

“You’re so beautiful when you’re angry.”

It’s fairly obvious from her reaction that she hadn’t expected him to say that.

“I’m-,” she stops herself for a moment, “I certainly hope you’re not being serious right now.”

This time he doesn’t bother hiding he laughter, “Would I ever lie about to you about such things? Come now Satine, you know me better than that.”

The eye roll that comes is not in the least bit unexpected, “That’s not what I’m referring to and yes, of course I know you better than that. I meant I’m surprised someone as revered as the great negotiator would resort to such cliches.”  
  
“Are cliches all that bad if they’re true?”

She snorts, “Only when we’re far too old to be using them in such ways.”

Despite the annoyance she’s portraying, he can see the anger that had been coursing through her begin to evaporate away. She may not realize it all the time, but he does know how to help her calm down even when she’s unaware of it.

He takes her hand in his own and raises it to his lips, pressing a quick but loving kiss to her knuckles, “It’s entirely your fault then for being so captivating even in anger. Besides, I know that Senator and his associates wouldn’t have gotten very far had they tried any harder to make a pass at you. Force knows you hate being touched in such ways.”

She finally grants him a smile. Truly a victory in his book, normally she would have been ranting for at least another 20 minutes before calming down. He’s become quite adept at handling an angry Satine since they’ve had more time together.

“Consider yourself lucky I let you do so.” She says, nodding to their conjoined hands.

He grins and tugs her closer, taking the opportunity to slip his arm around her waist and settle his hand on her lower back.

“Oh I thank the stars everyday my dear.”

She bites her lower lip, “If you were the Senator I would have had my guards drag you away by now.”

Because he’s feeling bold - an affect she has on him - his hand dips down even lower and she laughs.

“Lucky me.”

He kisses her soundly and counts his blessings.


	26. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe some prompt like what would have happened if Cody and boys hadn't interrupted Obitine moment on the Coronet after Merrik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for open prompt submission: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

To his credit, if Anakin had heard any of the exchange between he and Satine, he hadn’t mentioned it or even gave Obi-Wan one of his signature looks.

“I’m going to go check with Cody.” He says to Obi-Wan, “I trust you have the situation handled here?”

Ah, there it is. The sly undertone of a tease. He can only hope Satine didn’t pick up on it.

“I have it taken care of. Go make sure the rest of the ship is clear of the assassin droids.”

He watches as his former Padawan scurries down the hallway, and he’s suddenly all too aware of the deceased body of Merrick that still remained, one that Satine was putting in a great deal of effort not to look at.

She flinches ever so slightly when he puts his and on her shoulder. Not that he can blame her; she was just held at gunpoint by someone she trusted.

“Lets get you to the upper floor,” he tells her softly, “Away from all of this.”

The nod she gives him is shaky, but it’s enough for him to know that she’s going to be okay.

His hand finds it way to the small of her back as he guides her down the hallway. It had been so long since he had touched her for comfort rather than for necessity. Then again, it had been years since she had looked at him that way.  
  
The doors of the elevator slide open just as she releases a shaky breath.

“I’m truly sorry for what took place,” she tells him quietly, “I hadn’t meant for you to find that way - or at all, really - and I apologize for putting you in such a predicament.”

His hand drops from her back at her words. Surely she wasn’t implying that she was somehow at fault for her confession? While what he said was true, that it was hardly the time, it very well might have been the last time she had the chance.

“I hope you aren’t implying your words were false?”

Force knows he couldn’t handle it if they were.

The doors slide shut when the words leave his mouth and suddenly a horrified look flashes across her features.

“No- no, never. I would never lie to you, most certainly about that.” She reassures him, the slightest hint of a blush tinging her cheeks as she speaks.

He offers her a small smile, “I want you to know-” he pauses, “I meant what I said too. Don’t ever doubt that.”

The tension between them suddenly dissipates at the confession; as though speaking the truth finally released them from an invisible hold that has been tormenting them since their reunion.

When she turns to face him he’s suddenly thrust into the past, the adoration that he saw in her eyes all those years ago returning with just as much vibrance as ever and he knows that everything is going to be okay.

“In another life, perhaps.” He tells her.

The doors open, and she smiles at him.


	27. The Lawful, Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love your lawless AU. Perhaps a follow up where Obi-Wan deals with the consequences of his actions both with the council and his relationship with Satine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more stories and open prompt submission: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

Time didn’t feel real anymore. Hours could have passed and she wouldn’t have known the difference. Her entire sense of reality had been uprooted so violently that everything felt like a fever dream.

She takes another deep breath and raises a hand to her neck, running the tips of her fingers over the faint bruises that had formed. She hadn’t yet looked at them; the fear of seeing just how battered she really was rendering her paralyzed.

The room had been shrouded in darkness when she woke up, and for a moment she was able to fool herself into believing she was home on Mandalore in her own chambers. But reality swept over her within seconds and everything inside of her ached.

Anakin Skywalker was standing in Obi-Wans quarters when she wandered out of the bedroom, solemn expression written on his face and for a moment she had feared the worst.

To her relief, he was only there to inform her of Obi-Wans whereabouts. That the council had summoned him not long after he had delivered Satine to his room, and Anakin had volunteered to stay with her in case she had woken up, much to her appreciation. She would have been panicked should she have woken up alone with no indication of where Obi-Wan could be.

He made her a cup of tea and assured her that Obi-Wan would be back soon, before telling her that he was going to fetch Padme, who would have a fresh set of clothes for her amongst other things. It did bring her some form of comfort, if anyone would understand her struggle, it would be the former Queen of Naboo.

“He should be back soon,” Anakin tells her before slipping out the door, “I can’t imagine them keeping him for much longer.”

And then he was gone, leaving her alone in Obi-Wans quarters. Had the circumstances been any different she surely would have marveled in the opportunity to finally see where the great Negotiator resided; but they weren’t, and she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her thoughts were too consumed with her people and what Maul had stolen from her to drift off anywhere else.

Her hands begin to shake; the horrors of the past few days crashing over her in waves and once again and the only thing she could do was sink to her knees and let the tide roll in.

* * *

Her breathing had just began to even out when she heard the door slide open and for a split second a chill runs through her, as if Maul had found her again and was here to finish the job.

But then a set of hands brush against her shoulders. When her eyes open, Obi-Wan is crouched in front of her, eyes just as tired as hers. Her skewed sense of time had prevented her from really knowing how long he had been gone.

“Satine.”

Her name rolls off his tongue like a prayer whispered in the night; so broken yet hopeful all the same.

She looks to her hands. The shaking had subsided, but a numbness in her fingers had settled in. Was she falling apart physically just as much as she was mentally?

“I didn’t know when you’d return.” She says, voice quivering slightly.

She watches as his gaze falls from her eyes to her neck. The expression he wore said all she needed to know. They were as unsightly as she had imagined they’d be.

“Truthfully neither did I,” he tells her, “The council was less than pleased with my direct disregard of their orders.”

“Are you in trouble?”

He smooths his hands down to hers and squeezes them tightly between his own. There’s a desperation in his eyes that shakes her to her core.

“I don’t know.” He answers truthfully, “They aren’t happy with me, that’s certain. I’ll be reprimanded for my actions, but now that the republic has gotten involved with Mauls siege the council has other things to worry about. For now, that is.”

She nods and looks down to their intertwined hands. Of all the fantasies she’s had about them being able to touch one another in such ways, this was the worst scenario of all.

“They might question you.” He tells her.

“The Republic?” She questions.

He sighs, “I suppose them too, but I’m referring to the council. They-” He stops abruptly.

“They what, Obi-Wan?”

“They very well may question you about the extent of our relationship,” he finally answers, “They heavily questioned why I would disobey them to come to your aid. They believe that I wouldn’t have gone if you didn’t mean a significant amount to me.”

So many things had been on her mind that she hadn’t even thought about what the repercussion for him would be. Of course the council would needle away at the nature of their relationship. Attachments for forbidden for the Jedi, and she knew that despite his commitment to the code and to his people, they were inexplicably attached to one another.

“What did you tell them?” If they’re going to question her, she wants to make sure their stories align.

A half hearted chuckle escapes him, “I insisted that we were nothing more than old friends and that Qui-Gon and I spent over a year making sure you survived a civil war, and that I could not in good conscious let that mission be for nothing. I told them I wouldn’t dishonor Qui-Gon that way.”

“Did they believe that?” She asks.

He raises her hands to his lips and presses a series of kisses to her knuckles. The feeling has finally began to return to her finger tips and she’s almost positive that his presence has something to do with it.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, her shining Jedi knight, the embodiment of righteousness in a cruel and unforgiving galaxy.  
  
Everything in her life had came brutally crashing around her, but here he was. A sliver of hope emerging from the rubble and she knows that she owes him so much.

“I don’t know,” he says sadly, “I don’t know much, as you can see. I can only hope they choose to believe it.”

A prickling sensation forms in the back of her eyes and it takes her more than a second to realize that she’s on the verge of tears. How the horrors of the galaxy had changed her within a matter of hours. She was no longer the long reigning Duchess of a Mandalore, a stoic leader with an iron clad wall up around her emotions. No, now she was simply Satine. A hollow shell of the person she knew, someone who doesn’t have so much as a grip on her feelings. Everything she knew about herself had been burned to the ground.

A hand cups her cheeks, forcing her to look him in the eyes and she remembers that not everything about her has been shattered. That the way she felt about Obi-Wan was ever persistent in the face of a fractured life.

“I’m sorry if coming to my aid has jeopardized your good standing with the council.” She tells him, leaning slightly into his palm.

“Don’t to dare apologize,” he tells her, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, “I told you when we were fleeing the planet, it’s my fault that Maul came after you. And even if it wasn’t, I would still come. I will always come for you. Please don’t ever doubt that.”

The tears that had been threatening to make themselves known finally spill over and she realizes its the first time she’s allowed herself to feel the full force of all her sorrow.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

If she hadn’t already been on her knees she’s sure she would have collapsed in a heap on the floor.

“Sadly neither do I.” He answers, “But you will be granted asylum here until Mandalore is free of Maul and his leeches. Your sister assured me that your planet and your people will survive as they always have.”

The shaking comes back at the mention of her sister and she clenches her hands into tight fists to fight it off, but its no use. The shakiness would not subside no matter how much she willed it too.

“I won’t let them do anything to you.” He whispers, using the backs of his fingers to wipe away the dampness on her cheeks, “Despite what the council may say, you are welcome to stay with me as long as you like.”

She lets out a breath she hadn’t even realized she had been holding, “Okay.”

He smiles at her, and suddenly she feels a warmth filling the hollowness inside of her and for the first time in what had felt like forever, things felt like they would one day be okay.

“I’m here as long as you’ll have me, Satine.” He tells her lovingly, “I am well aware that everything is spiraling around you, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, I’ll be at your side.”

He leans forward and presses a kiss against her forehead, and she knows he’s telling the truth.


	28. Thief in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Obi-Wan preparing some surprise for Satine and her being curious, so she's following him and then try to sneak in only to get caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more stories/prompt submissions: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

She trusts him.

There was never a doubt about that, she trusted him with her life. Hardly a soul in the galaxy would ever be granted such faith in them by her. It’s an honor she doesn’t bestow upon many.

That being said, he had lied to her.

When she had arrived on Coruscant on a diplomatic summit, she was just as delighted by the opportunity to see him as much as she was to speak on the progress her peaceful ways had made on Mandalore. It had been too long since the galaxy had been war torn and she hadn’t yet seen him since peace had been declared. Despite the absence of battle, the universe still dictated where their priorities must be, and seeing each other was not on the forefront of those duties.

She would be on Coruscant for nine days, four of which were free of any summit meetings and Senate visits. Her staff had made sure to stagger her commitments and she could not have been more appreciative. The more time she had to slip away, the longer she could be with him.

Which is why she was beyond disappointed when her second night of freedom had came and he informed her that he had a prior engagement with the temple and wouldn’t be able to see her. And while she understood, it didn’t alleviate the pang of sadness in her chest upon hearing it.

“I’m all yours on your next free night.” He assured her, “I’ll be in your company as long as you’ll have me, my dear.”

“You better.” She told him.

There wasn’t much to be done about the situation though, and she understood that. It was another unfortunate caveat that came with the separate paths they chose to walk. Never will their duties be put on hold for each other. He had duties to perform at the temple that take precedence over her.

Which would be fine, had he not been lying to her about it.

She had just finished up a quick visit with Padme and Bail Organa when she caught the faintest glimpse of him ducking around a corner and down a corridor, cloak pulled up over his head. If she didn’t know every inch of him as well as she did she could have mistaken him for someone else. But no, there was no hiding that auburn hair from her. The flash of auburn hair was all she needed to confirm his identity.

“Glad to see he’s at the temple.” She mutters to herself, and in a split second decision she pulls her own hood up and is headed in his direction.

Rarely is she without the company of her guards, and she wasn’t about to let the opportunity go to waste. Navigating her way around the city wasn’t the easiest of tasks, and trying to keep an eye on Obi-Wan while maintaining a distance was proving to be a challenge. But she was determined to figure out just why he had lied to her.

She stops a few yards away from him and watches as he walks into a small dilapidated shop in the back end of an alleyway, the sign so time worn that she can’t make out the writing.

“What are you up to, Obi-Wan?” She whispers to herself, “He best have a good reason for lying to me.”

And so she waits, watching as people come and go around her. The darkness - thank force - provided her with enough cover that no one would be able to recognize her.

Her focus soon becomes entirely lost in the crowd bustles around her, so much so that she almost misses him slipping out the door of the shop entirely and she has to quicken her pace to try and keep him in her sight, but when he takes a sharp turn down another ally she looses him completely.

“You should know better than to try and follow a Jedi.”

His voice spooks her more than she would like to admit. How had he gotten behind her? He was ahead of her only moments ago.

When she turns she finds him standing with his arms crossed, hood still pulled over his head and a bemused smile on his face.

“You saw me?”

He snorts, “I’ve told you before, everyone has a force signature, I know yours quiet intimately. I could sense you not long after I left.”

She curses herself under her breath. How could she forget? He only spent hours explaining how the force is in all living things when they were on the run.

“Right, that.”

He nods his head in the direction of the Senate building, beckoning her to follow him. Not that she had any other option, she barely knows her way around the city. Another detail she hadn’t thought of when she left after him.

“Care to explain?”

She stares blankly at him for a moment. He wanted her to explain? She certainly wasn’t the one who lied.

“Perhaps, if you explain why you lied to me.” She counters.

He frowns, “I certainly hope you don’t think I was committing any type of adulterous affairs.”

There were many scenarios that ran through her head but that wasn’t one of them. He might have lied to her about his whereabouts, but she would never believe that he was seeing another person. He barely has the nerve to go against the code he holds so close just to see her, let alone another woman.

“Of course not,” she answers, “I would never.”

He smiles at her briefly, before frowning once again, “Then why follow me?”

She narrows her eyes, "Why lie to me?“

He stops walking when she poses the question again. There’s something about the look in his eyes that gives him a pause; confliction, perhaps?

"I told you I was at the temple because I didn’t want you to ruin the surprise.”

She freezes, “Pardon?”

He sighs and runs a hand over his face. She’s waiting for him to become upset with her, but instead of angered words he simply chuckles.

“I had intended to give it to you tomorrow evening after your session with the Senate. Unfortunately this was the only time I could slip away, which happen to come at the expense of one less evening with you, though I was hoping what I got you would make up for it.”

She opens her mouth to responds, but can’t quite form the words she’s looking for. Had she really been so cross at the fact that he wasn’t where he said he was that she completely ruined what surely must be something meaningful enough for him to sneak away from the temple? It seemed that way.

“I’m sorry.” Is the only thing she manages to come up with.

Despite what should be a very keen opportunity to be angry with her, he smiles warmly.

“No, I’m sorry for lying to you. I shouldn’t have done so despite my good intentions.”

The crowd swells around them, bustling bodies brushing against their own and he has to tug on her wrist to move her out of the way of a particularly large swarm of people. Not that she’s complaining, the last thing she needed was her guards finding out she snuck away from them.

“Come on,” he tells her, “Lets get you back to the Senate building before they send your guards on a man hunt.”

She nods and follows wordlessly behind him. Every so often he would glance over his shoulder to make sure she was still there. Over protective as always. Perhaps it was an instinct that hadn’t faded from their time on the run, even though she insisted she could take of herself.

It wasn’t like she was about to voice that however, she did just ruin what clearly is a very personal surprise. Another thing to add to the ever growing list of guilt she has. It was bad enough that he violates the code for her, something she knows he struggles with even if he wont voice it.

Why did she think following him would be a good idea?

“Do you wish to be alone?” He asked her - rather sheepishly, she would add - once they arrived at the Senate guest suite.

She stares at him for a moment, “I presume you’re rather upset at my ruining of your surprise. If you’d rather spend the night separately I understand; you don’t have to stay.” She paused before adding, “Or ever have to ask, for that matter.”

Her head drops shamefully, the guilt for following him only manifesting with each passing moment and she’s certain he won’t want to be around her. She wouldn’t want to be around her, not after questioning her trust in him.

But he only smiles and opens the door, gently weaving their fingers together enough to tug her inside.

He kicks the door shut and kisses her. Its the first time he’s truly touched her in almost a year and the sensation is so overwhelming that all she can do is wonder how she could ever, ever doubt his loyalty to her.

“I’d like to give you your gift now, if that’s alright.” He says just as he pulls away.

She finally grants him a smile. How could she not smile at such a wonderful man?

“If you wish.”

He grins and kisses her again before reaching into his robe and pulling out a small blue pouch, its silken fabric shimmering in the dull light of the room and she’s entranced by the color alone.

He holds it out to her, beckoning her to pull on the tightly knotted string. She does, and lets the small ribbon fall to the floor before he tips the bag over and lets its contents slide onto her open palm.

“Padme had some input, I confess.” He tells her, “I’m not the leading expert on women’s jewelry.”

It wasn’t anything grand; a simple silver chain wrapped around a bright blue crystal. She’s sure that Padme steered him in the right direction of what she would and wouldn’t wear.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it,” He says quickly, likely a response to the blank expression she’s wearing. Not for a lack of liking it - quite the opposite, in fact - but because she was entranced by both the gesture and the object in her hand.

“It’s the Kyber crystal from my last lightsaber,” He explains, “The lightsabers itself was broken, having been kicked down a shaft on Naboo, but I managed to salvage the crystal. I know it’s not to the caliber of your normal attire but I hope-”

She doesn’t give him a chance to finish. She’s too impatient to let him say anything else about how she may or may not like it and overwhelmed by just how much she loves him. Every time she fears that he has allowed his affection for her to fade he turns around and proves her wrong.

So she kisses him, because it’s the only thing that she could possibly do to show how much she loves it and him.

“I want to wear it.” She tells him, “It’s wonderful and I want to wear it.”

He smiles, “You’re sure?”

How could she not be?

“I’m sure.”

She slips the necklace back into his awaiting hand and turns, letting him do the honors of brushing her hair to the side. Not that she was incapable, but she relishes in the chill that runs down her spine every time he touches her.  
  
The crystal is cold against her bare skin but she loves it all the same. It’s easily one of the most thoughtful things she had ever received.

Hell, he could have given her anything and she would love it all the same so long as it came from him.

A kiss is pressed against the back of her neck and she sighs.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

He nuzzles her exposed skin before dropping his chin against her shoulder, “Next time I make an attempt at surprising you, could you reconsider following me all around the city?”

She grins.

“I’ll consider it."


	29. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe some Satine using puppy dog eyes to get what she wants? 🤭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more stories/prompt submissions! duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

He hates it when she looks at him like that.

Actually, he kind of loves it, which she is unfortunately aware of, and that makes her all the more dangerous whenever they’re together. 

The morning had barely begun; the Mandalorian sun not yet peeking over the horizon and he thought that if he got up now it would be easier to leave. Maybe, he reasoned, if he doesn’t see her in the morning light it would be easier. Something about looking at her in the glow of a new day would make him stay even longer and he couldn’t spare any more time. Anakin had been covering for him long enough.

“Leaving so soon?”

He freezes. The hope had been that he could sneak out without waking her; but when has she ever been easy?

“I have to leave for Coruscant,” he says lightly, “The council is bound to get suspicious if I’m gone any longer.”  
She frowns, “And you weren’t even going to say goodbye?”

How could he explain that he dreads saying goodbye to her so much that he can’t bring himself to do it? In a world where their coming days aren’t guaranteed goodbye feels too much like a permanent seal. The thought that they might not get another hello is too much to bare. 

“You know I don’t like saying goodbye to you.” He tells her, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She rolls off her back and onto her side, the position giving him a better view of her, but how he wished it didn’t. 

Even in the cover of darkness he can make out the hurt in her eyes and he doesn’t know how to put into words just how much seeing her like that wrecks him a little more inside.

“As if it’s enjoyable for me,” she tells him, “But waking up to you gone is worse.”

Her hand reaches out and touches his own. Will there ever be a time when her touch doesn’t illicit such warmth through him? He doesn’t think so.

“I’m sorry,” he says, because he truly is, “The notion of goodbye isn’t something I’m good at, and I didn’t want to disturb your sleep so early.”

She tugs on his hand gently, “Will you stay until sunrise?”

He thinks of how much the words ‘will you stay’ would have meant for them all those years ago. Staying now was never permanent; it was simply a delay of the inevitable.

“Satine…”

And then it came: the look that he had been dreading would make an appearance. Her blue eyes wide with a dollop of sadness, bottom lip stuck out in the slightest of pouts. He almost is able to resist her, and perhaps he would have had she not batted her lashes at him. She knew just as well as he did that batting her lashes would be his undoing.

“Until sunrise.” He agrees, as if he could deny her anything now. 

She grins at him, smile brighter than any sunrise he’ll ever see. Goodbye will be so much harder this way, but if it gave her a sense of contentment for a little longer, he’s willing to do it. After all, he’s always leaving her. It’s the least he can do.

“Lay with me, Obi-Wan.”

She bats her eyes and he’s done for.


	30. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: some post-accident lovestruck Obi-Wan with reaction like "You're sure he didn't hit his head?"

This wasn’t happening.

_This was not happening._

Everything was going so well. Death watch had all but retreated from their attempt to overthrow the Sundari Royal Palace, Duchess Satine had been steadfast in her commands to ward off her enemies, and had managed to stay out of the line of fire. Everything was working out so well. Up until a Death Watch member had managed to get Obi-Wan into a chokehold, effectively cutting off his oxygen long enough that he fainted. Had Cody not have restrained the Death Watch solider when he did - well, he doesn’t even want to consider the outcome.

He had collapsed onto the ground, and the sight of his Master laying lifeless on the pavement rattled him more than he would like to admit and he very quickly reached the conclusion that he had to get Obi-Wan inside the palace before anything else happened to him.

Of course the Mandalorian Medics had rushed to Anakin the moment they caught sight of the Jedi’s limp form in his arms and all but raced to the med bay, Anakin only steps behind him.

Within minutes Satine had appeared at his side, the both of them staring at Obi-Wans still form. Had the situation been any different he certainly would have teased the Duchess about her obvious distress over him, because she clearly wasn’t fooling anyone with her outpouring emotions.

“He’s going to be fine,” He tells Satine, trying his best to calm the Duchess, “He’s gone through worse.”

She’s biting down on her bottom lip so hard that he’s sure she’s going to draw blood, “I know very well what he’s been through, but…”

She trails off, but Anakin could fill in the blanks himself, “But its still hard to see him like this.”

* * *

Cody had alerted Anakin not long after Obi-Wan had been put in the med bay that the last of the Death Watch soldiers had retreated, and that they were already in the process of securing the palace, and the moment that the medics and guards had left his Master to rest and go tend to the carnage Satine had rushed to his bedside.

“They said that he should wake up any time now,” Anakin told her, “They think the lack of blood flow to his brain and lack of air caused him to faint.”

She nods, though he’s not entirely sure she really registered what he said.

“I’m certainly grateful you got him out when you did,” she says softly, brushing the backs of her knuckles along Obi-Wans stubble, “Death Watch is ruthless, it’s a wonder they didn’t bash his head in or, god forbid, shot him with a blaster.”

“He’s lucky indeed.” Anakin mumbles. His attention is too focused on the intimacy of the Duchess’s touch; certainly too familiar for it to be a one time occurrence. He would know; it’s the same way he touches Padme.

“Perhaps I should-” He begins, but stops himself when Obi-Wan stirs and his eyes flutter open. He’s overcome with a sense of relief that he can’t quite articulate. He can only imagine what Satine must be feeling.

“Obi-Wan?” She says lightly, clutching his hand between hers. Clearly she was beyond the point of caring about Anakins presence, as if he didn’t already know about their ever long pining for one another.

It takes Obi-Wan a moment to focus and it’s only when his gaze falls on Satine does recognition flash in his eyes. Anakin goes to alert him of his presence and ask if he’s okay, but stops when Obi-Wan speaks.

“You always look so lovely, Satine.”

Both he and Satine freeze. Surely they had heard him incorrectly? They’re both fairly certain that the first thing out of his mouth wouldn’t be so…flirtacious.

Satine turns and looks to Anakin, eyes wide and slightly confused and he’s certain his expression he’s wearing is just as if not more baffled than hers.

“I beg your pardon?” Satine manages to spit out.

Obi-Wans eyes flutter close for a brief moment before he forces them back open; clearly still disoriented from his black out and he hopes that his master will fall back into unconsciousness before he can say anything else.

But the universe wasn’t so merciful, and he watched helplessly as Obi-Wan reached a shaky hand up and pressed it against Satine’s cheek, “I’m sure I don’t tell you enough.”

His words are a bit jumbled and it’s evident by the way his eyes loose focus every few words that he’s not all there, but there’s such an assurance to them that there truly no mistaking what he’s saying.

Satine covers his hand with her own and smiles, clearly confused but flattered all the same, before turning a bit to look at Anakin.

“Are you sure he didn’t hit his head?”

He stares blankly at her for a moment, “I want to say no, but I’m starting to reconsider that possibility.”

Satine turns back to Obi-Wan and pulls his hand gently away from her face and clutches it between her own.

“Obi-Wan,” she says gently, “Do you know where you are?”

Anakin watches as Obi-Wans eyes fight to remain locked on Satine; clearly he was still disoriented but determined to keep looking at her.

“Sundari Palace.” He replies, “With you.”

She blushes profusely and all of a sudden Anakin feels like he’s intruding on something intimate. Of course he’s aware of their past and highly suspects that his stops to Mandalore within the recent months are more than just a simple friendly visit, but he would feel uncomfortable with Obi-Wan watching him and Padme interact in such ways.  
  
Too bad he’s not nearly as considerate as his master and is relishing in the opportunity to tease him about his love-struck behavior.

“Do you know what happened?” She questions.

He yanks her hand - which is still tightly gripping his - towards him and kisses the back of her knuckles, clearly before Satine could react and her blushing only intensifies. It takes everything in him not to laugh then and there.

“I came to see you.”

Satine turns and looks at Anakin, panic evident on her face.

“You can stop worrying, Duchess,” he tells her gently, “Who do you think covers for him when he sneaks off to visit you?”

Her panic shifts to relief with just a touch of embarrassment before she directs her gaze back to the delirious Jedi in front of her, “Anakin’s here, Obi-Wan.”

His master shifts his gaze from Satine to him, the confusion Satine once wore now flashing across Obi-Wans face before he looks back at Satine, “Why?”

Satine laughs finally, “You were hurt, dear. Death Watch tried to siege the palace.”

Obi-Wans eyes fall out of focus, his hold on Satine’s hand doesn’t falter in the slightest even as his eyes flutter shut and his body falls limp. Whatever the medics had given him for the pain likely made him drowsy, because Anakin can’t recall a time his master had been that out of it.

“I should go check on the clones,” Anakin tells Satine, who has taken to smoothing Obi-Wans hair back lovingly, “I trust he’ll be in good hands with you?”

Satine smiles, “Certainly, Master Skywalker.”

Anakin nods and turns on his heel, briskly headed towards the exit to hopefully give the two of them some more privacy while they had the chance, but Satine’s voice stops him before he can fully make it out the door.

“Anakin?”

He turns and looks at her, “Yes, your grace?”

Satine smiles, “Try not to tease him too much when he comes too.”

Anakin laughs, “No promises."


	31. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your fics are so excellent. Perhaps, Satine is taking care of a sick/injured Obi-Wan and he is an exceptionally difficult patient?

It would be pointless to pretend like she has any real experience in the art of healing. Growing up in Nobility meant that she had as many healer and handmaids to her disposal as she could ever possibly need, but she was clever enough to pick up on a few tips and tricks throughout the years. She may have had a privileged upbringing, but that hadn’t meant she was handed everything without learning how to fend for herself. Her time on the run with her Jedi protectors had proved as much.

Sand fever was what one of the locals had called it. A common illness on Tattoine; with it’s never ending sand dunes and blistering heat. How neither of them had gotten sick before this is beyond her. They had certainly been there long enough.

The water she dunks the rag into is cool and refreshing and she knows it’ll bring him some relief when she presses it against his forehead. The fever had drained him of all the energy he had and she worries that it’s going to only get worse. It’s not quite the medical training she wishes she had, but she knows enough to be concerned about his rising temperature.

“I’m fine.” He grumbles as she wrings out the excess water from the cloth.

Satine snorts, “Clearly.”

She drapes it over his forehead gently and runs her hands down the sides of his face. The stubble scratches her skin and it’s worries her when she feels just how warm he is.

“You’re overreacting.” He mumbles, attempting to reach his hand up and remove the rag only for her to intercept his motion.

“You’re burning up,” She says gently, pushing his hand back down against the bed before smoothing his damp hair back, “You have sand fever. The last thing you need is to be moving around or, force forbid it, out in that heat. It’ll do you no good when you feel like this.”

“I feel fine, Satine.” He retorts. To prove his point, he tries his best to sit up in his bed, but his core muscles quickly give out and he collapses backwards with a grunt. The fever had all but sucked what energy he had left from him.  
  
She presses her hand lightly against his chest, keeping him in place before he tries to sit up again, “Your fever hasn’t broken yet. You need to conserve what little energy your body has left to fight it off, or have you forgotten that you’re not as young as you once were?”

Even in the midst of his sickened haze he musters enough energy to glare at her, “Jedi don’t get sick.”

She lets out a dry laugh, more out of annoyance with him though she’s trying her best to remain calm despite how challenging he’s being, “Evidenlty they do. Please just rest for the remainder of the day. If you sleep some and then still insist you’re fine, then I’ll leave you alone to do as you please.”

It’s a bit manipulative on her part, but she decides its a sacrifice she’s going to have to make if it would get him to stop arguing with her.

“Fine.” He says, clearly defeated. How one man could be so stubborn, she’ll never know.

“Thank you, dear.”

There’s not much else she can but settle next to him, and within minutes his ragged breathing begins to even out as he slips into unconsciousness. Even with the space between them she can feel the heat radiating off his body and her heart breaks a little more with each passing moment. What else was there to do for him? She was no healer, and while she knew that he would be fine, the lingering fear that something irreversible would occur still lingers in the back of her mind. They had survived so much. The fall of Mandalore, Order 66, the rise of Vader, she never considered the possibility of something so mundane being their undoing.

She pushes the thoughts away before they consume her completely. Obi-Wan was too stubborn to let a bit of sickness stop him.

Her eyes begin to feel heavy, and before she can completely fall asleep she places her hand on top of his, winding her fingers around his own and hopes that by the time he wakes his fever will have broken.

After all, Jedi’s never made good patients.


	32. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I don't think I'll get to the hospital..." Satine or Obi Wan, you decide

Everything had happened so fast. The frantic commlink message from Anakin, Ahsoka sending him a flurry of distress signals, the panic bubbling in his chest while he tries to figure out what the best course of action would be. He wasn’t prepared for this to happen so soon.

The holocall came in on moments after Ahsoka’s last distress signal and seeing her face light up in front of him both brought him an immense amount of comfort and a new onslaught of panic. It had been weeks since he’s seen her and this wasn’t quite the reunion he wanted.

“Obi-Wan,” Satine breaths out, clearly relieved to see him, “Where are you?”

“The temple,” he replies, “I’ve only been back for a few hours, and Anakin only just alerted me.”

Satine’s face falls; clearly the daunting fear that he may not get there in time is in the back of her mind too.  
“Anakin is a mess,” She tells him, “The doctor said that Padme is going to give birth any minute now.”

“I don’t think I’ll get to the hospital in time.”

In the background he can hear Padme scream in pain. Yes, she was certainly going to have the babies any minute now and he was on the other side of the city.

“Just hurry.” Satine all but demands before cutting communication.

And hurry he did.

* * *

He was right, he didn’t make it to the hospital in time to see the birth of either of the twins, much to his and Anakin’s dismay. To be fair on his part though, Padme did go into labor two weeks earlier than expected. He’s just grateful that Satine was there to calm the soon to be parents. She was if nothing else a master of maintaining composure in the midst of chaos.

When he finally arrived - frantically, he would add - he found Satine gazing out the window, baby in her arms and smile on her face. The sight nearly knocks him off his feet and for the first time he wonders just how glowing she would be if she were holding their child. Of course when Padme and Anakin announced their pregnancy the thought of what they would do should Satine fall pregnant flashed through his mind, but it was a more a passing thought than an actual consideration. But now, seeing her cradle the newborn so lovingly, he’s overwhelmed with the thought of them starting a family too.

“You’re late.” She says softly, eyes never leaving the sleeping infant.

“I’m well aware, dear.” He says, taking slow steps towards her. He doesn’t want to run the risk of being too loud and waking the baby.

“Padme is asleep,” She informs him, “Evidently labor tires out the body. Anakin is with her in the next room along with the other little one, before you ask.”

Finally she looks away from the bundle in her arms and to him, blue eyes shining with delight and force all he can think about is how she would look with their child.

“Have they picked a name?” He asks, finally coming to stand beside her. Newborns weren’t something he had much experience with, but he knew enough to be thankful that she was sleeping so soundly.

“Leia.” She says with a smile, “Luke for the boy.”

“I’m concerned about Padme’s sanity; not only will she have Anakin to worry with, but now two of his offspring.”  
Satine chuckles lightly, “Padme will be just fine.”

Theres a gentle sway to her stance and such adoration shining in her eyes that the words come tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

“You’d make a wonderful mother.”

They both freeze, Satine’s expression shifting from content to shocked, the same look he’s sure mirrors his own and he wants nothing more than to back time up and stop himself from saying those words. The galaxy may not be at war, but he was still a Jedi and she was still a Duchess, there was no room in their lives to even talk about children.

“I beg your pardon, dear?”

He finds himself blushing, “I just mean you seem to be very at ease with children.”

Leia stirs in her arms and Satine promptly resumes rocking her back and forth, “Do…do you want to have children, Obi-Wan?”

This was not he expected any of this day to go. First Padme goes into labor, and now this.

“I’m merely making an observation,” He rationalizes, “That’s not something we’ve ever talked about.”

“It’s not a conversation to be had in the midst of a warring galaxy,” She says, glancing back down at the infant, “Though it certainly didn’t stop them.”

He chuckles softly, “No I suppose it didn’t.”

“The galaxy is at peace now.”

He nods, “So it is.”

“Our worlds still need much from us,” She says, before glancing up at him with a smile, “But maybe one day they won’t.”

Something inside him pulls at his heart at her words. The implication was clear, and while neither of them would never truly voice their desires on the matter aloud, he knows that she’s thinking about it as much as he is.

“One day.”

She smiles lovingly at him before looking towards the door, “Come on, there’s another Skywalker you need to meet.”

He watches her cradle the baby closer to her as she heads towards the door and smiles.

One day for sure.


	33. Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hogwarts au?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more stories/open prompt submissions: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

“I don’t understand why you come to the matches when you don’t like Quidditch to begin with.” Padme says.  
  
Satine glares, “I do like coming.“  
  
Padme rolls her eyes, "Hardly, all you do is make comments about how barbaric it is.”  
  
The crack of a bat colliding with a bludger echoes through the stadium and Satine flinches. Padme was right of course, she thought the whole concept of trying to hit the opposing teams player with something so brutishly named as a Bludger was beyond violent. It was the kind of savagery she could never get behind.  
  
She goes to respond, but stops herself when she sees the Quaffle flying right towards them. Another reason she hates the sport; spectators weren’t always safe either.

A flash of ginger dressed in red and yellow appears in front of her, intercepting the ball just before it reaches the two of them and she hears Padme begin to laugh.

“Oh yeah, that’s why you like coming.”

Satine turns to glare at her friend, “That’s preposterous; and you’re certainly not one to talk. Everyone knows you’re only here to keep on eye on that Seeker of yours.”

Padme shoots a glance to the sky, where Anakin’s form can just be made out among the clouds and smiles, “Yes, well, at least Anakin and I are open with our feelings for one another, unlike you and Obi-Wan who keep pretending like you aren’t completely mad for each other.”

“Obi-Wan and I are both too focused on our studies to think about anything else, Padme.”

Padme snorts, “And yet he’s the only thing you’ve kept eyes on this entire time.”

Satine can feel the blush creeping up her cheeks as Padme speaks and it’s only made worse when Obi-Wan flies by them again and flashes her a dopey grin, one that she can’t help but return.

Beside her Padme snorts, “Absolutely smitten the two of you are.”

She bites down harshly on her lip to refrain from smiling. Yes, absolutely smitten indeed.

* * *

After the match (a win for Gryffindor, thanks to Anakin) she follows Padme as she treks quickly through the snow, the young girl impatient to see her boyfriend. As much as it annoyed Satine, she found it awfully cute at the same time. They may be two years apart, but she counted Padme as perhaps her closest friend at school.

“Congratulations.” She said as they finally made their way to the pair of boys, “Another consecutive win for you all, thanks to you Skywalker.”

Anakin slings an arm around Padmes shoulders and smiles, “We would have won even if I hadn’t caught the snitch. Obi-Wan here is a master with Quaffle, he certainly would have led us to victory.”

Satine dares to look at Obi-Wan, blushing profusely when she finds that his eyes were already trained on her. Perhaps Padme was right, they were awful at hiding their affection for one another.

“Well,” She says returning his smile, “Master Kenobi does have a nice ring to it I suppose.”

This time Obi-Wan blushes, the action tugging delicately at her heartstrings and she wonders when the mere sight of him being so adorably embarrassed started to make her heart flutter so. They had vowed to one another that their studies were more important than pursuing any type of relationship, yet the feelings she had harbored for him hadn’t faded. In fact, she would say they’ve only grown.

When she looks to Anakin and Padme, she finds they were too engrossed in one another to have even noticed the stolen glances between the two.

“Well then, Master Kenobi,” She begins, watching as the two young lovebirds march off towards the castle, “Perhaps you’d join me on a walk around the grounds?”

She holds out her hand, gesturing for him to take it and she’s thoroughly amused by his unsure look. For someone so confident in everything he does, he was awfully skeptical of her request.

“If you insist.”

She grins as he gently tugs her closer and links their arms together, the rush of emotion that courses through her at his touch elicits such a warmth in the pit of her stomach and she has to remind herself to breathe. Yes, Padme was mostly certainly right. She may have despised Quidditch and all of its barbaric attributes, but watching Obi-Wan made it just a bit more bearable and it’s certainly the reason she keeps coming to their games.

“You must be freezing.” He comments, tugging her just the slightest bit closer than propriety would dictate, “Do you want my scarf?”

She bites down on the bottom of her lip to refrain from grinning too hard, “Can you imagine the scandal if Ravensclaws head girl was caught in Gryffindor colors?”

Obi-Wan laughs and unloops his scarf from around his neck, clearly ignoring her half-hearted rejection of his chivalry, “Can you imagine the scandal if she were to die of hypothermia?”

She stops when he untangles his arm from hers long enough to drape his scarf around her neck, his scent suddenly encompassing her fully and invading her senses and it briefly makes her dizzy.

“There you go.” He says softly.

She thinks back to her time in hiding with him, back when her family had been hunted by the death eaters. He and Qui-Gon had taken her in for the summer and vowed to keep her safe until she was able to return home. It was then of course, with all the long nights moving from safe house to safe house, that the clandestine nature of their relationship had begun.

They had agreed however that once it had been deemed safe for her to return home that they would part ways. The last two years of their schooling had been fast approaching, and she had agreed with him; their futures were on two different paths. He was destined to be an Auror, and she to work at the ministry.

But now, staring at him in the fresh snow fall, she wonders if they would truly be destined for demise had they chose to stay together.

“Satine?” He questions in wake of her silence.

“Sorry,” she says lightly, “Lost in my thoughts.”

The smile he gives her is soft and so reminiscent of when they were together, “All good ones, I would hope.”

“Memories,” she says, “Just memories.”

They had remained friends of course; it would have been next to impossible not too. After all, their respective best friends were too much in love with one another to be apart for long, which ultimately led to them spending time together. And she could tell - in the uncanny way she’s always been able to read him - that he knew what she meant.

“I can’t help but wonder, Obi-wan,” Suddenly she feels out of breath, like the air had been sucked out of her lungs and it takes a good bit of strength to force the rest of the words out, “How our futures would turn out if we hadn’t came to our agreement all those years ago.”

There’s a sudden sadness in his eyes and it breaks her heart ever so slightly.

“Had you said the word, I would sought out a different dream for a career.”

She can’t help but smile, despite the slight aching in her chest as she reaches out and cups his cheek, “I can’t ask you to give up being an Auror. It’s what you’ve always wanted, and I know you want to do Qui-Gon proud.”

Qui-Gon had told him years before that forming such strong attachments would do nothing but hinder his full potential when he finally went off to become an Auror, and Satine had known it was best that she not stand in the way of his destiny. They may be young, but she knew he was meant for much greater things than her.

He covers the hand holding his cheek with his own, tangling their cold fingers together, “I’ve been thinking. Perhaps Qui-Gon was wrong. Perhaps I can have both.”

It’s all that she’s wanted to hear throughout the last two years and, without much thought about anything else, she kisses him.

“We may have different paths,” She whispers against him, “But I’d like to walk them together.”

He kisses her soundly in agreement, and everything suddenly feels okay.

This is why she liked Quidditch.


	34. Illicit Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you are still taking prompts... how about Obi-Wan and Satine at a Senate gala or something and there are a lot of stolen stares and secret touches and our Jedi Master tries to stop himself because he tells himself he can't do that again, he's not a padawan anymore. But then Satine goes somewhere more private and he follows and they basically give into their feelings then and after a passionate angsty make out they leave together. (Basically angsty pining with a bit happy end?)

If he were being honest, the entire affair was nothing more than for show, something that he had continuously told Anakin though the younger man didn’t seem to care in the slightest. He insisted it they attend, rattling off some unconvincing speech about the positive light it would shed on the appearance of the Jedi in the eyes of the galactic republic now that they were no longer fighting in a war and how it had nothing to do with a certain Senator from Naboo attending.

Regardless, he relented, more to keep an eye on Anakin than because he actually thought them showing up would do much for the public opinion of the Jedi. It was nice to not have to worry about imminent death for an evening now that the there had been peace proclaimed throughout the galaxy, even if the entire function was strictly ornamental. Besides, someone had to make sure that Anakin and Padme weren’t being too obvious with what they still thought was a secret affair. 

All in all, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. 

That was, until he caught sight of her. 

How he hadn’t realized that she of all people would be there he would never know. It was a peace summit, for force sake. In any other scenario should would be the one heading it, with her glittering blue dress and jewel woven hair. 

“Master Kenobi.”

A chill rushes down his spine at the sound of his name coming from her. 

“Duchess.”

Satine smiles warmly, “How nice it is to be here and see you not as adversaries in a grueling war, but as allies once again."

She sips her champagne and he swallows thickly. 

"You and I have always been allies.”

“Oh of course,” She says with a sly grin, “I’d even go as far to say we were a far bit more than allies, wouldn’t you?”

He spares a glance to the crowd around them, and while it seemed that no one was listening in on their conversation, he knew there were ears everywhere amongst the republics citizens and higher officials and was rather thrown off by how openly she was hinting at their past relationship. Surely if the war hadn’t been his undoing her words might be. 

“Would I?” He asks.

She bats her eyes innocently, “We’re friends, are we not?”

Oh yes, she would certainly be the death of him.

“Of course we are.”

Where this newfound bravery came from, he doesn’t know, but it’s so unexpected that when she reaches forward and smooths down the front of his robes all he can do is freeze. 

“A pleasure to see you as always, Master Kenobi.”

And with that she turns, fading into the crowd and despite how wildly inappropriate it was (downright scandalous, really) he couldn’t tear his eyes off of her, even as she made her way through groups of senators and socialites alike. And it seemed she couldn’t look away either, because every time he caught sight of her she was already looking back at him. 

So it became a silent game, with the two of them shuffling around the room in a forbidden dance of distance, socializing with whoever crossed their path. But she was always there, watching him watch her as she politely turned down advances of drunk senators and chatted giddily with Padme. Why he ever lets Anakin talk him into anything, he’ll never know. The younger Jedi may have flagrant disregard for the rules of no attachment, but he wasn’t one to follow the same trend even with Satine here. 

Not anymore, at least.

A hand brushes gently against his arm; how had she managed to sneak up on him like that? His thoughts were getting the best of him, never would he be so distracted under any normal circumstance but there she was, pulling his mind in a million different directions. He had been so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn’t realize she was passing by him until he felt her skin against his. 

“Someone’s feeling rather bold.” He mutters to himself. Never would he have guessed that she would be the one to so dangerously flirt with him in the presence of anyone else. Satine was nothing if not a figure of propriety and decorum. Never has she been one to tip toe along the lines of something so illicit as running the risk of exposing…whatever it was that they were.

He sees Anakin chatting happily with Bail Organa and Padme, Ahsoka standing at his side with a pleasant smile on her face. It seemed that the young Padawan was also roped into attending like he was. How lucky she is not to be weighed down by the threat of exposing a less than acceptable relationship with a diplomatic figure. Not that Anakin seemed to be carrying that too heavily; the young man seemed more than happy to hold what should be a hefty burden. 

In another life perhaps Obi-Wan would have been able to do the same; love Satine in tandem with his devotion to the order. But that was not the choice that they made. 

Out of the corner of his eye the flash of Satine’s blue gown catches his attention as she slips silently through one of the rooms exits. A brief glance at the time lets him know that it’s much too soon for the party to be over, and he knows that she wouldn’t be headed back to Mandalore prematurely. She had complained to him more than once about never having enough time to secure enough diplomatic allies for her planet. 

And he knows its a bad idea, a horrible idea really, to make his way towards the same exit. And he knows its an even worse idea to actively feel out through the force to find her exact location, because that’s truly a choice that he can not return from, but he does anyway. 

The building the summit had been arranged in was one of the older ones found in the city; built when the civilization there had first been established. He never saw much use for it within a warring galaxy, there were too many lives being lost outside for anyone to ever consider holding something frivolous as an over glorified party, but here they were, and it seemed that Satine was more than enticed by the primitive designs of the corridors and all that they hold. Not that he can blame her for taking a break to wander, he more than anyone gets tired of the false niceties and stuffy atmosphere that politicians seem to carry with them. 

“The festivities not lively enough for you?” He says. If she was unaware of his presence she showed no sign of surprise when he spoke. 

“Drunken Senators and war torn socialites do tend to drain a person after a while, and I’m no use to anyone if I’m stuck fending off advances from entitled men instead of securing our independence from our adversaries. Even now I have to resort to talking my way into making political allies instead of just being allowed to rule my planet unbothered.”

He chuckles. It was true, though he suspects that she was well versed in the art of talking her way in and out of any conversation. 

“Valid point,” He concludes, “Such is a prime example of why I don’t like to get involved with politics. Though I am glad you were able to attend. I’d rather it not be years in between us seeing each other again like last time.”

There’s something both soft and wicked swimming around in her eyes and it both excites and terrifies him. 

“I miss you terribly some days,” She admits, “Seeing you brings me a great deal joy, I admit.”

“Me too.”

Looking back, he’s not entirely certain who made the first move. He would like to say it was her, and that he had the self restraint not to initiate something so scandalous and code breaking, but he would be lying if he said he was certain it wasn’t him. But the end result was still the same, with his hands clinging desperately to her waist and her fingers tangling in his hair. It had been so long since someone had touched him so lovingly and while somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear a voice screaming at him for going against the code he holds so dear, every other sense within him didn’t care in the slightest. 

“I’m here until tomorrow evening,” she whispers breathlessly against his lips, kissing him again before continuing, “Don’t leave me tonight, please.”

How could he deny her anything? All he’s ever done was leave her in the past; how could he ever take such a simple request away from her?

He grips her hip bones between his hands and pulls her closer to him, his lips dipping down to her exposed neck and the contact produces a contended sigh from her and he wonders how a single sound can fill him with so much warmth. It unlocks a newfound happiness he didn’t know was possible just by knowing he’s the one making her feel this way. 

He kisses her neck one, two, three times before trailing back up to her cheek, pausing to whisper lovingly in her ear, “I wouldn’t dare.”


	35. Hicks, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Will you ever write a sequel of the Braxton Hicks story you wrote a few months ago? I just can't get the idea of Obi-Wan panicking and maybe almost missing the birth out of my head. Btw, I love your writing, keep at it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more stories/prompts: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

The pain was _blinding._

Everything was screaming in agony with each passing second, as if the baby was trying to tear her apart from the inside out and she can vaguely recall the mid-wife telling her that she would know the difference between Braxton-Hicks and the real thing. The woman was right, these are so, so much worse than anything she could have imagined.

“We’re going to transfer you to the medical wing, your grace.” One of her guards - the pain was too much for her to remember which - had told her.

“Obi-Wan.” She says, “Where is Obi-Wan?”

There were only a handful of people within Sundari palace that knew the true parentage of her unborn child; a decision that both she and Obi-Wan had made when they first discovered she was pregnant in order to provide plausible deniability should anyone she didn’t outwardly trust get questioned. Even with the hopeful outlook that the war would be ending there was till always the threat of someone seeking to harm her Jedi Knight, and he had sworn that they would never be collateral for his actions.  
  
She had her own reasons too, of course. While Mandalore was prospering with it’s new dawn of peace, there will always be those that won’t forget that bloodshed between their people and the Jedi.

“We’ll track him down ma'am,” A nursemaid told her, “We’ll send for him to meet you in the delivery room immediately.”

_Delivery room._

_Delivery room._

_Delivery room._

The baby was coming for real this time, and Obi-Wan was nowhere to be found.

* * *

“You’re seven centimeters dilated, Satine.” The doctor had told her shortly after another wave of pain crashed over her, “We won’t have you push until you reach ten.”

“I can’t-” She pauses and sucks in a ragged breath as the most recent contraction makes itself known, “I can’t have this baby without Obi-Wan here.”

The doctor looks at her, both sympathy and amusement written across his features, “I’m sorry to say that they tend to come out when they please. But you have some time between now and then, he very well could get here before you have to start pushing.”

When he leaves she’s overcome with the crippling fear of loneliness. How could she ever manage to do this without him? All those nights they spent together, discussing the possibility of what would happen if he wasn’t there when she went into labor was suddenly a reality, and the sadness that it brought was so heart crushing.

They both had known of course that this was always part of the reality; that he may be off saving the galaxy somewhere else while she tries to bring their child into the world. But how she had hoped that the stars would align in their favor just this once.

And oh, she dreads how much guilt that he will carry around if he were to miss this. There would never be a harsher critic of Obi-Wan than Obi-Wan himself.

The door to the room opens, and for a moment she’s filled with delight only for it all to be taken away from her when she realizes it’s not him, but simply the mid-wife.

“Your grace,” She says with a slight bow, “We’ve contacted Senator Amidala as you requested, she said she will send word to Master Kenobi as soon as she tracks down his location.”

Satine nods solemnly, “Thank you. Please send word if you receive a response. I want updated no matter what the news is.”

The young girl nods obediently and scurries out of the room. Yes, surely Padme would be able to track him down. She almost always knows where Anakin is, and where there is Anakin there’s normally Obi-Wan not too far behind.

She thinks back to their conversation from the night they had thought she was going into labor, when they had gone back to bed after the scare of the Braxton-hicks had worn off.

_“Oh, I’m petrified. But I’m more afraid of not being here when you actually do go into labor. The baby being born tonight would have been a bit unexpected, but at least I would have been here to go through it with you. The thought of you going through labor alone-”_

_“I want you by my side. Always.” She tells him, “But that is not the way we have chosen to live. If you are off saving the galaxy, then I will make sure our child knows that.”_

_“You are extraordinary.”_

The pain subsides for a moment when she thinks of that night; how he had held her until she finally slipped back into a dreamless sleep. It was one of the rare occasions that he had been there for more than a single days time. He had been called away on a mission not long after, and had only just returned yesterday according to Padme.

_He smiles and rubs his hand up and down the length of her stomach, “Wearing you out already.”_

_She reaches up and presses a lazy kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Well, they are your child, I would expect nothing less. You certainly like making my life difficult.”_

_He rolls his eyes, “I’m not even going to humor you with a response.”_

_A soft laugh escapes her just as her eyes begin to flutter close, “Next time you’re here they better be real.”_

_“Next time.”_

She grips the bedsheets tightly in her hands as another contraction blindsides her, and it wasn’t long until the doctor and an assortment of nursemaids flooded the room, one of the younger ones holding her hand gently as the pain begins to subside and force does she wish that it was Obi-Wan’s hand more than anything right now.

“You’re at nine centimeters,” the doctor informs her, “One more centimeter and you’re going to start pushing.”

Everything inside of her hurts, from the aching in her chest from Obi-Wans lack of a presence to the baby that was trying so desperately to come out of her. It’s the most overwhelming thing she’s ever experienced and she vows then and there that he was never, ever going to get her pregnant again.

“Have you picked out a name?”

She stares blankly at the doctor, thrown off by the sudden inquisitiveness.

“A name?” The contractions were more frequent than before, one after another and she could hardly think straight.

“For the baby,” he says, “Talk to me Satine, it’ll help distract you.”

She wants to laugh and tell him that she doesn’t think anything can distract from this, but she doesn’t have the energy.

“We’ve discussed a few,” She says, letting out a slow and measured breath, “It all depends on what if they’re a boy or girl. We wanted-” She pauses and takes in a deep breath, “To wait and meet them before choosing a name.”

One of the nurses wipes at her forehead with a cool rag and smooths her hair back and out of her eyes.

“Are you hoping for a boy or girl?” The doctor continues, flashing her an encouraging smile.

“I’m hoping for a healthy baby.” She says, because it’s true. While the idea of having a daughter who she could dote on as she got older was certainly appealing, having a mini version of Obi-Wan running around in a son warmed her heart just as much. In the end, all that mattered was that they were healthy and here with her.

“We’re going to find out very shortly.” He tells her, “You’re fully dilated. You’re going to have to start pushing.”

The urge to cry over takes her; partly due to the pain, partly in anticipation to finally meeting the child she had carried for 9 months, and partly because she would have to have this baby without Obi-Wan.

“I can’t.” She tells him, gripping the nurses hand even tighter.

He looks at her with sympathy and she can only imagine the state she must be in, “I’m sorry Satine, but it’s time. I need you to push.”

She doesn’t want to do this without him, but she knows they’re at the point of no return. She was going to have to have this baby.

“Push.” He instructs her.

The pressure in her shifts, and it suddenly feels better and worse at the same time. The rapid contractions hurt worse, but she was so exhausted and she’s certain that she just didn’t have the strength to do it.

“Push.”

She shuts her eyes tightly and focuses all her energy on trying to push. She’s gripping the nurses hand so tightly she’s certain she would snap the poor girls fingers if she put anymore of her strength into it.

“Push.”

But then the hand holding hers suddenly lets go and is replaced by another. One so familiar that it causes her eyes to snap open.

"Obi-Wan.“

He smooths her hair back with his free hand and smiles lovingly at her, "I was on my way here when I received Padme’s distress signal. I wouldn’t have dared missed this.”

For the first time since her contractions started she smiles and thanks whatever omnipotent force is there looking after her.

“Keep pushing Satine.” The doctor instructs.

She grips Obi-Wans hand as tight as she can manage, his presence providing her with a newfound strength and she pushes with everything she has in her.

A cry fills the room.

—

When she wakes up hours later, she finds that the last few hours of daylight had came and went, leaving only the white light of the moon to illuminate the room.

Obi-Wan stands in front of the window overlooking the city, swaying gently as he stares at the bundle in his arms. A warmth spreads through her at the sight; an overwhelming wave of love so strong that she’s certain it’ll bring her to tears at any moment. Nothing would ever compare to watching the love of her life cradle the blessing they made together.

“Obi-Wan.” She says softly.

He turns and looks at her, smiling adoringly before glancing back to the sleeping infant.

“I was wondering when you’d wake up,” He says quietly, coming over to sit on the edge of her bed, “You’ve been asleep for a good while now.”

“Giving birth does tend to tire the body out,” She says with a soft laugh before focusing her attention on the infant, “She’s perfect,”

He shifts their daughter into her arms without question., She feels complete; as if this was the piece that she's been missing in her life all these years.

“She has your hair,” She says, brushing her fingertips over the soft auburn fuzz that decorated her head, “I was hoping she’d be a redhead like you.”

He leans down and pressing a kiss to Satine’s temple before coming to fully lay down beside her. She wastes no time pressing herself into his side and dropping her head on his shoulder. This was what she had always wanted, a family with the man she loved. It wasn’t lost on her how lucky she was, that they very well could have lived out their separate lives and never have created something so beautiful and wonderful as their daughter.

“I love you, Satine.”

This time she can’t stop the tears from welling up in her eyes.

“I love you too, Obi-Wan, More than you could ever possibly know.” She looks down to her daughter, “And I love her more than I thought possible.”

He nuzzles her hair with the tip of his nose, “We only had one name for a girl we both agreed on.”  
  
Satine nods, “So it’s decided. Jinn Kenobi-Kryze.”

He kisses her then, the first time he’s been able to do so in upwards of two months and it reminds her just how much she misses him when he’s gone, and how she only loves him more each time he comes home.

“She’s perfect.” He affirms.

And for the first time in forever, she knows everything is going to be alright.


	36. This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Obi-wan saving Satine from a suitor, and then lots of fluff and cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

During his time on the run with Qui-Gon and Satine he had become somewhat of an expert on the history of Mandalorian culture and the various clans that make up its people. Satine of course had hailed from House Kryze. Many long days and nights were spent discussing the history of her people and it’s various leaders throughout its time as an established civilization. It had helped them pass the time.

That said, he only remembered so much from that ongoing history lesson. Too many things had been slowly compiling themselves in his brain and he had long since forgotten some of the specifics when it came to the differing clans. Satine would surely chastise him if he were ever to let her know that.

He does know however that she tries to maintain a steady line of communication with all the major houses that the clans compiled in order to keep peace between them.

One of her guards had informed him that she was in the middle of a House meeting when he landed on Mandalore. He had finished a simple extraction mission on one of the other outer rim planets earlier than expected and had decided to sneak away and visit her while he had the time. What little he ever had to spare was precious and all the better when he was able to see her.

Of course he had told her guards that it wasn’t necessary to disturb her meeting to inform her of his arrival; force knows that he would never hear the end of it if he were to interrupt her while she was conducting her duties as Duchess. She may be just as thrilled to see him as he was her, but they both had a mutual understanding that their duties would always come first.

“It’s fine,” He insisted, “I’m sure the Duchess would be less than pleased should her meeting intruded upon. I’ll fair out just fine, I tend to know my way around here.”

“As you wish, Master Kenobi.” The guardsman had said before retreating down the hallway. It was true, he had spent enough time over the past year or so in Sundari Palace that he knew his way around without a guide. Thankfully he was able to operate under the guise of being a liaison for the Republic instead of simply coming for personal reasons, which was the case more often than not.

He had been roaming the halls of the palace close to her throne room while he waited. The pieces of their culture was something one could easily get lost in, and the palace had no shortage of historical artifacts and antiquities to delve into. All the better for him; her meeting had a tendency to drag and there was only so long he could hover in one place waiting for her.

Her voice always pulled him out of whatever trance he was in, and today was no different. Something in his chest fluttered every time her voice graced his ears.

He took his time though to head down the hallway; it was obvious she was still speaking with one of the House members even as they finished the meeting. It was a voice he hadn’t recognized; a new representative perhaps.  
  
He stops dead in his tracks though when he finally makes out what the voice was saying.

“-And the other clan leaders as well as the house leaders think it best you are appointed someone.”

“A suitor?”

The man cleared his throat, “Yes, they see it fit. The people are satisfied for now with your ruling however the clans worry that you will start to loose public support without a male figure at your side.”

There no mistaking the annoyance in her voice despite how well she had tried to hide it.

“I find it highly inappropriate that a matter was discussed without consulting my council first, let alone something so personal and belittling as appointing me a consort."

Something about her being appointed a suitor stirred something both primal and worrisome inside of him. It was but another series of events that had him questioning his decision not to stay with her all those years ago. He certainly wouldn’t have to worry about her being courted by someone else, let alone have them be a proponent for marriage.  
  
He does his best to squash those feelings as they come though, jealously was very unbecoming of a Jedi. And in truth he really had no claim on her. As loyal as they were to one another in regards to whatever their relationship was, deep down he understood that there was always the possibility she would move on without him. And why shouldn’t she? He could never give her everything he deserved. He wanted her to be happy no matter how much it was harm him.

That said though, he knows just how much she would loathe being forced into something.

"It’s simply a matter of maintaining an effective leadership and not a personal slight against you, your grace. It’s why I was slotted to attend the meeting. My influence among House Kast has been vital in the past years and has permeated throughout a number of clans and would be nothing but beneficial to you.” The man says, the assurance to his tone only serving to get under Obi-Wans skin even more.

He can sense the change of her emotions through her force signature; the sharp shift from displeased to both swelling anger and unmistakable panic.

Whoever it was that was speaking to her head only been in that meeting for one reason; to propose himself as a probable suitor to the Duchess. Part of him wanted to scoff at the notion that Satine was any less than capable of ruling Mandalore. She was a strong leader in her own right and commanded respect; the idea that she would ever need a male figure at her side to continue to win over her people was downright insulting to her capabilities.

It took him only a second for him to decide what to do.

“They sent you to propose-”

“Duchess.”

He had rounded the corner just as she had begun to speak, catching both her and the house member off guard. Normally he wouldn’t dare interrupt her. She was more than capable of handling herself, but he couldn’t bare to hear anymore of the conversation. It was selfish on his part, he knew, but she would have to forgive him.

“Master Kenobi.” She says, not even bothering to hide her surprise at his sudden appearance.

“Pardon me,” He says, “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

The man was a bit younger than he had imagined; his dark eyes matching the inky color of his hair. Certainly not what he ever would have pictured. The contrast between him and Satine’s bright eyes and golden locks was striking and he couldn’t ever imagine her with someone so tenebrous.

“Of course not.” She answers quickly, “We were just finished.”

The man - whose name he has no interest in learning - looks both dejected and a touch angry.

“Actually Duchess,” He begins, “I was hoping we’d be able to continue our conversation-”

Satine tears her eyes away from Obi-Wan and looks back to him, “Our conversation was through the moment you spoke of my ability to rule on my own. If your house has issue with it than you most certainly can address it with my council. Now if you don’t mind, I have other matters to attend too. I’m sure the guards can see you out.”

Without sparing another glance at the man she starts heading down the hallway in his direction, all but beckoning him to follow. Of course he maintains an appropriate distance from her; he couldn’t imagine the scandal it would cause if someone got wind of his occasional visits being anything more than business driven.

He doesn’t bother asking where they’re headed; he knows the way to her chambers like the back of his hand these days. Besides, the anger from the conversation was radiating off of her so strongly that he wouldn’t have even needed the force to sense it. The tension was more than palpable.

Her chambers are quiet; the guards that would normally wander about the halls no where in sight and the moment that the doors of her private quarters slide shut behind them she grabs him briskly by the shoulders and crashes her lips to his.

Its raw and primal and just a little bit desperate, not at all what he’s used to from her but he wastes no time in cupping her face between his hands and kissing her back with just as much fire. He knows what's happening, that she’s trying to prove a point that there wasn’t anyone she would touch so scandalously but him.

“I would never even consider a consort of any kind.” She says firmly when she breaks the kiss, “Never. I am capable of leading alone and there is nobody in the galaxy I would want next to me.”

He understands the unspoken words. Nobody in the galaxy other than him. She didn’t need to say it. He knew.

He kisses her this time. He wants her to know that he understands, that perhaps they would never be able to fully belong to one another in front of anyone else, but that they have willingly given each other a piece of themselves.

“You’re brilliant,” He assures her, “You’re strong and wise and one of the most formidable leaders I’ve ever known. They are foolish to ever doubt your ability to lead on your own.”

He can feel her force signature soften under his words and finally she manages to smile the slightest bit at him.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.” She says lightly, before her soft smile morphs itself into a wicked grin, “It’s been too long since you’ve come to see me."

He doesn’t even protest when she grabs his hands and drags him towards her bedroom.

* * *

Later, hours into the night, they lay awake in her bed, his hand trailing up and down the length of her spine while she lay against his bare chest. It was the most at peace he had felt in months.

She lifts her head up and rests her chin against the center of his chest, blue eyes shining with something he doesn’t quite recognize. Something made of both happiness and sadness, perhaps?

“I’ve tried, you know.” She begins.

He merely raises an eyebrow in response.

“To move on,” She clarifies, “I thought perhaps that one day I’d be able to find someone to else. Someone to marry and rule Mandalore by my side.”

She drops her head on its side and nuzzles it against him, her hand finding his free one and gripping it tightly, “But I could never. There is no one else, Obi-Wan, and I don’t want you to ever doubt that.”

He loves her, more than he could even begin to explain. He would never be able to be with her in all the ways she so desperately deserves, but something inside of him would break should she ever find someone new.

“There’s never been another soul in the galaxy I’ve felt about in the same way I feel about you, Satine.” He tells her gently, “There won’t ever be anyone else for me either. You’re it, and I am so dreadfully sorry I can’t be by your side in all the ways you deserve.”

She raises her head up once more to look him in the eyes, “I love you as you are, protector of the galaxy and all. And while I want you here forever, I know we made our choices for the right reasons.”

He smiles at her, “And I you, Satine.”

It’s the first time he’s ever been able to say the words aloud. She’s always known, always understood his way of life made it difficult to say it, but here and now he wants to make sure she never has to wonder how he feels.

Her smile lights up something inside of him and he vows then and there that once the war was over, he would be by her side.

Always.


	37. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealous Satine please!

**\- Or, 5 times Satine was Jealous -**

**1.  
  
** Jumping from planet to planet with minimal supplies typically results in them having to, at some point, slip undetected into civilization to procure basic supplies. It always made her uneasy, especially after their attempt of gathering supplies on Draboon ended with a run in with bounty hunters. It seemed no matter where they went someone was always right on their tail.

The market place was crowded, which allowed them to blend in rather seamlessly. Obi-Wan took charge of gathering what they would need - she was getting better at living hand to mouth, but he was still much more adept at knowing what to get - and she busied herself with looking at the various stalls. Once upon a time she would have been able to indulge in the various goods.

She glances around in search for Obi-Wan (straying too far from him made her a bit nervous) and finally spotted him chatting with on of the stall workers.

She had only managed a few steps in his direction before the wide smile on his face stopped her dead in her tracks.

The girl was young, perhaps just a year shy of Satine’s age, her dark skin a stark contrast with the paleness of the rest of the shop owners around her. She was laughing at something Obi-Wan had said, elbows propped up on the counter as she leans dangerously close to him and in an instant she can feel anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

The girl reaching out and touching out and touching his hand was the last straw.

“Ben,” She says, marching over in his direction, “Are you ready to go?”

Obi-Wan looks surprised at her question, clearly he had not been expecting her to be so eager to leave so soon.

“If you are,” He says lightly, “I was just getting the last of the things we need.”

The girl - who was alarmingly much prettier up close - bats her eyes at the young Jedi and it only served to infuriate Satine more.

Normally she would never crass, she was raised in nobility after all, but she can’t bring herself to care as she reaches out and briskly grabs hold of Obi-Wans hand. It was perhaps a bit distasteful for her to so publicly stake her claim on him, but she was no Duchess in this world.  
  
“I’m ready."

The girl looks suddenly dejected as they walk away, and while Satine almost never act that way towards another person, she can’t bring herself to care as she all but drags Obi-Wan through the market, hand still gripping his tightly.

* * *

 **2.  
**  
Obi-Wan was, in her opinion, one of the better looking men to have ever graced her presence. It wasn’t hard for her to understand why some of the unknowing women across their time on the run were utterly taken with him, even if he was too innocent to realize it.  
That said, strangers were one thing, but a member of Sundari Palace was different.

Of course her safe return had been filled with everyone needing her direct attention. The aftermath of civil warfare was not easily navigated and it took away what little time she and Obi-Wan had left before he was due to return to the temple, but she tried to sneak away when she could.

She managed to avoid her guards long enough to slip away unnoticed and head towards their normal meeting place in the gardens. It was the most secluded area they could sneak off too without being seen and she would be lying if she said the thrill of getting caught didn’t make it even more exciting.

She glances out on of the ornate windows that overlooks the grounds, hoping to spot him before making her way down, but was greeted with a sight that sent a wave of jealousy through her.

There gathered around her Jedi was a group of handmaidens and advisors, all staring dreamily at him while he holds his lightsaber in hand. No doubt they were all smitten with his boyish charm and warrior ways. She could understand, but the gaggle of girls were cutting into their time and what little they had left.

She huffs. Yes, she would certainly find something for them to do that was far, far away from her Jedi knight.

* * *

**3.**

Satine had her fair share of jealous moments in her youth; what young girl doesn’t? Especially when they involved the first person she ever loved.

But now that she was older, with a few more years experience with controlling her emotions and learning what really is and isn’t worth getting upset over. When it came to her relationship with Obi-Wan, or whatever it was one would classify their entanglement as, she came to understand that other women really didn’t pose any sort of threat. After all, he barely had the courage to conduct any illicit affairs with her much less another woman.

That said, she didn’t realize that she would at times have to fight for him to take some time away from his former Padawan.

"You’re back awfully late.” She commented when he finally entered her Coruscant apartment.

“My apologies,” He says, draping his cloak on the back of her couch, “Anakin had required my help.”

It takes her a bit of self control not to roll her eyes, “Yes, so you’ve said.”

Its a bit harsh on her part to be so detached, but their time together is always too short and she would be leaving Coruscant soon. Anakin got to have him almost everyday, why couldn’t she be given a measly few hours of that time?

“Are you alright Satine?” Obi-Wan asks, and instantly her jealousy is mixed with guilt. Always so well meaning even when he was neglectful.

“Perfectly fine.” She answer, glancing over to him, “Tomorrow is my last day here.”

Some selfish part of her feels relieved at his dejected expression. It gives her at least some peace of mind knowing that he would miss her when she’s gone. Still, she can’t help but envy how much time Skywalker gets with him.

“I’m aware.” He says lightly. Clearly he had picked up on her sour mood.

“Are you going to spend the last few hours I have here or with Anakin?"

Despite her best efforts to sound unbothered she slips up in tone for just a second and she knows that he undoubtedly picked up on it.  
  
"Here, I should think.” He answers.

Finally she turns to face him and takes his hand gently in her own.

“You better.”

* * *

**4.**

Siri Tachi was a name she was quite familiar with despite never actually having met the woman.

Obi-Wan had spoken of her in the past; about the fight they had originally gotten into before they were even chosen to be padawans to the times they spent back and forth saving each others life. Obi-Wan had respected her, recalling how she was exceptionally strong with the force and was just as lethal as she was introspective. Satine had known even back when they were on the run that Siri was someone he held in high regard.

Though she hadn’t proof at the time, she suspected that perhaps they were once even more than friends, though Obi-Wan had gone on to assure her that there was nothing between them other than mutual respect.

And perhaps that was true on Obi-Wans part, but after seeing Siri and him in person together she certainly couldn’t say the same from the other woman.

Now that the galaxy had declared peace, she was able to visit Coruscant more often than not. Visiting Padme was always her excuse, and no one batted an eye at her sneaking off late in the evening to see her friend. Of course, she ended up with Obi-Wan more often than not.  
  
But here they were, gathered at the Senate building where Bail Organa had organized a dinner party, the few Jedi he was familiar with invited along with Satine and of course, Siri Tachi.

Satine had to admit, the woman was beautiful, with her dark blonde locks and pale eyes. She was a bit younger than Satine had expect, at least two to three years below Obi-Wan. And maybe Obi-Wan really was as oblivious as she liked to think or maybe he was too polite to indulge her, but there was no mistaking the way that Siri Tachi was staring at him. She would know that look anywhere. After all, its the way she looks at him too and it stirs up something in the pit of her stomach.

“Having a nice time?"

He finally broke away from his conversation with Siri to approach her., something she wish he would have done sooner. But she understands; she’ll never be able to have any public claim on him. That doesn’t mean she has to like another woman who clearly has feelings for Obi-Wan occupying all of his time.

"Of course,” She says, “Bail does know how to throw a party. I think it’s lovely of him to invite some of your fellow Jedi, rarely do I see any of them aside from you and Anakin.”

There’s a bit of puzzlement in his eyes though he doesn’t vocalize it aloud, “It was very kind of him to extent the invitation.”

“Your friend from earlier,” She finds herself saying against her better judgment, “That’s Siri, is it not? I remember you mentioning her before.”  
  
He nods hesitantly, “It is. We haven’t seen much of one another since the war started.”

Satine takes a healthy sip of the wine in her hands before speaking, “You two seem rather close.”

“We’re friends,” He confirms skeptically, “We’ve known each other since we were younglings.”

Satine spares a glimpse across the room in Siri’s direction and finds her stealing glances at the Jedi master, much to his unawareness. Part of her pities the other Jedi, she understands just how easy it is to fall for Obi-Wan, and the other part resents her for it.

“Just friends?” She presses, and she can all but see the dots suddenly connecting in Obi-Wans head of what she was hinting at.

“Are you jealous, Satine?” He asks lowly, because truthfully this was not a conversation to be having in the presence of so many witnesses.

“Is there a reason I should be?” She retorts.

His confused expression shifts into amusement, “Who would have thought the poised and proper Duchess of Mandalore would be jealous of anyone.”

She glares, “I’m not jealous. I’m simply pointing out the fact that your fellow Jedi master seems absolutely smitten with you, whether you know it or not.”

He spares a glance Siri’s way, who quickly averts her eyes and goes back to her conversation with Ahsoka when he does.

“Siri is a valued friend and ally,” He says quietly, “Anything more than that is purely on her side of things.”

Another mouthful of wine was her only response because really, she knows its silly of her to be concerned that Obi-Wan was anything less than honest.

“Satine,” He leans a bit closer than propriety would dictate to whisper in her ear, “You haven’t a reason in the galaxy to think I have eyes for anyone but you in this room.”

* * *

**5.**

She plops down on her - their - bed with a huff. He hadn’t so much as said five words to her since the arrival of her guest and it was driving her mad.

Was it a preposterous reason to be upset? Absolutely. Did it stop her from feeling such? Certainly not.

Of course the entire visit was by surprise. She had specifically arranged her schedule around his brief leave in order to spend the day with him only for someone else to snatch away his attention at the last second. It wasn’t even particularly anyones fault, but that fact alone wasn’t enough to prevent her from feeling so dejected.

“Going to bed so soon?”

His voice startles her. She had been so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed he had occupied the empty space of the doorway.

“I am rather tired.” She says with a shrug, “And tomorrow I’m to sit in with the Senator meeting. You know how much that takes out of me.”  
  
He grins and makes his way to sit beside her on the bed.

“I haven’t seen you much today.” He comments, bringing a hand up to rub soothingly across her back. The sensation of his touch sent a spark through her and sometimes she wonders if that electricity everytime they touch would ever fade. She certainly hoped not.

“Well, you’ve been rather preoccupied with our guest. I didn’t want to intrude.”

In an uncharacteristic move, he rolls his eyes at her.

“Leia is a toddler Satine, she requires a bit more attention than you or I. Besides, I thought you loved to see the children.”

She matches his eye roll with a glare, “I do love those children, though I also appreciate a bit of notice before Padme and Anakin drop them off on the one free day I arranged for you and I to spend time together.”

Obi-Wan, bemused by her words, smiles adoringly, “Well I hardly think they planned for Luke to get sick today, and we did tell them that anytime they needed us all they had to do was ask.”

Satine slumps her shoulders a bit. He’s right of course, they had said that, she in particular emphasizing it to the couple once upon a time. Oh how she wished she could take back those words some days.

“I know,” She relents, “It’s not anyones fault, and you know I love Leia as if she were my own, though she does have a preference for you I have to say. Why do you think she was clinging on you for the entirety of the day? She would have thrown a fit if I intruded on her play time with her favorite uncle.”

He smiles widely at her and she can’t help but smile too. Yes, it was beyond silly for her to be jealous of a toddler and the undivided attention that Obi-Wan gave her. It was simply just a matter of bad timing.

“A fair point my dear, I see why you kept your distance at times. Best not disturb a behaving child,” He leans forward and presses a kiss to her temple, lips lingering a bit longer than necessary, “But I think she’s asleep for the night. Perhaps I can use the last remaining hours of the day to make it up to you?”

She grins, “I suppose I’ll allow it.”

He leans forward and kisses her deeply and all the worries from the day suddenly disappear under his touch.


	38. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please can you do an alternative of Mandalore Plot where when Obi-wan comes to Mandalore and Satine has a consort except it's a loveless, abusive relationship and Obi-wan loses control for a moment... Thank you!

He had been pacing around the room for the better part of an hour, trying his hardest to get his breathing under control. Anger has no place within him. Anger is not the Jedi way. And yet, unfamiliarity of its control is the only thing he can feel coursing through him.  
  
“Obi-Wan, you need to calm down.”  
  
 _The voices echo throughout the empty corridor, an unmelodious mix of anger and desperation._  
  
 _“You’re kidding yourself if you think your childish hopes for peace will keep Mandalore out of the war.” They had spat out. He had heard that voice before; the guttural growl just memorable enough to stick out in the back of his head for some reason._  
  
 _“I will not thrust my people in the line of fire when we can maintain a neutral ground.”_  
  
 _“Mandalore was built upon bloodshed, and you’re a pitiful excuse for a leader if you forget that.”_  
  
He couldn’t bring himself to look at her. She was a ghost. A phantom. An illusion so horrifying that looking at her would make everything all the more real and his soul couldn’t take anymore of wrath it had been bombarded with.  
  
“Obi-Wan please.” She begs, and it breaks his heart amidst the anger he’s feeling. How could this have happened? If only he had known sooner, but how could he? It had been so long since they’d seen each other.   
  
But then she touches his arm and suddenly everything he had been feeling rushes out of him and is replaced by something else, something so much sadder and he decides that it’s so much worse than anger.  
  
“Please.”  
  
 _He turns the corner just in time to see the palm of his hand collide with her cheek, the sound so thunderous that it sends a wave of nausea right through him._  
  
Her blue eyes are dark and clouded with dismay, the harrowing torment he sees reflective of his own emotions and everything insides him aches for her.  
  
“How long has this been going on?”  
  
Her cheek is still decorated with the slightest tinge of red, the lingering affects of what had happened still there and it stirs something almost primal within him every time he sees it. He tries to lock his eyes on hers, but they keep finding their way back to the damage.   
  
“It doesn’t matter,” She says, “I’m fine. It’s fine. Please calm down, you’re starting to scare me.”  
  
That’s what does it; breaks him of his trance and in an instant he’s no longer on the brink of snapping but is consumed by the woman in front of him and for the first time all night she’s no longer a mirage of emotions but real.  
  
 _The sound of his heart pounding in his ears the only thing he can hear, the unfamiliarity of rage tearing through him the moment he lays eyes on the sight of the distress in Satine’s eyes._  
  
 _And then all he can see is red._  
  
He reaches out then, taking her hands between his own and pressing them against him. When was the last time someone had touched her that gently?  
  
He realizes then that she’s shaking profusely, and he doesn’t hesitate to raise her hands to his lips and press a series of kisses to her knuckles. Oh how he missed her.   
  
“I just don’t understand how anyone could do that to you.”  
  
The galaxy was filled with horrors beyond belief; terrible things that he had bared witness too more times than anyone should have too. He understood that the brutal wickedness that permeated world was never one to play favorites, or spare those - like Satine - who didn’t deserve it.  
  
Her bottom lip wobbles at his words, “It’s not what it looks like Obi-Wan, I promise. We were arguing and he was worked up, I swear this almost never happens-”  
  
She cuts herself off, but it was too late. The damage was done. She had unwittingly admitted that this had happened before and everything inside him tingled. It was wrong. Everything about it was wrong. To think what would have been different had she asked him to stay-  
  
He stops himself before letting the thought wander further. They made their choices. For the betterment of the galaxy, he knows. It was the right choice. The only choice they could have made, but he knows deep down that had things been different she never would even been in the presence of someone who would so intimately harm her.  
  
 _He wondered what it said about him and how quickly he was able to push aside all sense of virtue and take the cowering man by the collar and slam him against the wall. It felt wrong. All of it. But the pink tinge of Satine’s cheek and bewilderment in her eyes only made him tighten his grip and it’s the first time that he truly understands how dangerous forming attachments can be; how easily one could give in to their feelings._  
  
“If he ever lays a hand on you again…” He says, trailing off at the end. He can’t bring himself to say what he shamefully was thinking.  
  
Satine shakes her head, “Don’t. Don’t do that to yourself. Revenge is not who the Jedi are. It’s not who _you_ are, Obi-Wan.”  
  
Instead of responding he pulls her closer, enveloping her in his arms and tucking her head under his chin. He wanted to remind her what a loving touch felt like. There was so much pain in the galaxy; so much destruction he’s seen take place before him. The last thing he ever wanted was for any of that darkness to reach her.  
  
He can feel her nuzzle herself against the crook of his neck, her labored breath dancing across his skin with every exhale.   
  
“It’s late,” she mumbles against him, “Does Anakin require your assistance at all this evening?”  
  
His hand up trails up and down the length of her back soothingly, “So long as there aren’t any urgent matters that arise, I should think not.”  
  
She exhales slowly before pulling away, just enough that she can look in his eyes and the trepidation he sees scares him all the more.  
  
“The council saw it fit that consort be appointed. Arranged, is a more appropriate term.”  
  
Something inside of his chest burns at what she’s saying. An arranged courtship.  
  
“You’ve cultivated an entirely newfound era for Mandalore all on your own, how they could think-”  
  
“Because historically Mandalorian Nobles rule with some form of…companion. It’s the way the people have been lead thus far and the court feels-”  
  
“I’m not worried about what they feel,” he says, pulling away just enough that he can look into her eyes, “I want to know how you feel about it.”  
  
Her gaze drops to the floor, the refusal to look him in the eye saying all that he really needed to know. She’s as she always has been; sacrificing herself for the sake of her people even at the result of her own misery. He understands it too well.  
  
“Look at me, Satine.”  
  
He tucks his fingers under her chin and tilts her head back, leaving him with no choice but to look directly in his eyes.  
  
She sighs under his touch, “I feel as though there is only one person in the galaxy I would ever want by my side, and it’s certainly not him.”  
  
There’s nothing else he can do besides kiss her. To make up for all the time lost. To apologize for all the time they won’t have. He had hoped - despite how much it would have killed him inside - that she would have moved on. That maybe she would have found someone else that would be everything she deserved and forgotten about him, the one person in the galaxy that would never fully be able to give himself to her.   
  
And perhaps it was selfish, but the wave of relief that washed over him at the admission fills him with with such solace that he wonders if his heart could have taken it had she found someone new.  
  
She presses another kiss to the corner of his mouth and trails her way down his neck before finally burrowing herself against his collarbone.  
  
“Arranged or not,” she mumbles against his skin, “I would never have been able to go through with it. He’s not who I would be able to spend my life with. He’s not you.”

He rubs her back again soothingly, “I’m sorry I’m not here.”  
  
She loops her arms around his waist and holds herself against him, “You are.”

He understands. After all, he carries her with him too. 


	39. Out Of The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heartbroken obitine?

He always came to her at sunset.  
  
She was his last stop after a mission. An after thought. Always second to everything else in the galaxy. And it was unfair on her part, she knows that. God does she know that. And yet the feelings of neglect still permeated through her.   
  
“I can’t do this anymore.”  
  
The windows went from ceiling to floor, the light from the dying day flooding into her room. It drenches him in a golden glow. Forever her shining Jedi knight and it makes it all the harder. 

“I don’t understand.”  
  
“This. Months without any word while I reside here, waiting - hoping - that I hear from you. That I can see you. That perhaps one day I will mean enough to you that whatever we are could last more than just a moment.”  
  
He looks defeated. Saddened by her words. It kills her.   
  
“You know why I’m never here,” He says defensively, “Satine… I cannot just abandon my duties. The order-”

“-Comes first. I know.” 

The sadness was replaced by something else. Something harder that she’s never seen him wear.

“You know that’s not what I was going to say.”

She shakes her head, “But it’s true.”

“I’m a Jedi. You know this is the way my life is meant to be lived.”

Something cracks inside her; splitting her almost entirely in two and the ferocity in her voice taste foreign on her tongue. 

“And yet you chose to come here,” She bites back, “You decided that you wanted me and wanted the life of a Jedi but this is not the way my life is meant to be lived.”

The glare he gives her is unfamiliar and looks so out of place on his features, “You weren’t held against your will, Satine. We made our choices years ago and we knew those consequences. If this isn’t what you wanted…”

She swallows thickly. There were so many things spinning around in her head. She didn’t even know why she was angry. She didn’t know if anger was even what she was feeling. She didn’t know much these days.

“And I thought this could work,” She fires back, “I thought I could make it work. I wanted this. I wanted… _something_ , but only getting to be with you sparingly is not it. I love you, Obi-Wan. More than I can adequately put into words, but I cannot wait around for months on end in hopes that perhaps you’ll think of me for even a fleeting moment.”

Its unfair and she knows it. She knows that he’s just as dedicated to the galaxy as he is to her. More so, really. But she can’t stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. She missed him more than she loved him these days and _it was killing her_ inside. 

“Have I not made my feelings for you clear?” He barks back, voice cracking with the slightest hint of anger and she wonders if this will be the most honest he’s been with her, “I risk my place as a Jedi every time I seek you out.”

“Do you think I’m foolish enough not to know that? You’re priorities are always with the Jedi and that is fine, Obi-Wan. It truly is. It’s one of the things that I love about you. You’ll sacrifice it all for the good of the universe and that is rare, but I simply cannot spend my days trying to lead my planet and being distracted like a love sick teenager by the mere thought of how broken this all is.”

She has to stop herself from reminding him that he’s never once admitted to loving her. That she’s ripped herself open in front of him but has never once been granted the same. That’s too deep of a jab that she would never take.

And it was true; her thoughts were plagued by how much she missed him, and how assured she was that they were destined never to truly be together. If he left her now, if they left each other now, it would be easier. She could continue carrying out her duties without the nagging hope that perhaps he’ll walk through the door and see her. 

“I thought we were going to make this work.” He argues back, and she realizes that he isn’t going to simply walk away from her no matter how much she wants him too. 

“Time and distance from you is only breaking my heart more.”

The tears come in trickles and downpours, an onslaught of thunderstorms brewing inside of her finally breaking free. 

They yell. A new thing for them. Certainly they had quarreled a great deal in their youth, but the yelling was new. The desperation in her voice for him to understand how much everything hurts in his absence is new. The distress in his over his own internal struggle just as fresh.

“All we’re going to end up doing is hurting each other,” she cry’s out, swallowing a sob, “Our paths are not destined to end at the same place and I cannot keep awaiting the day they diverge entirely. The anticipation of the end is eating me away.”

The darkness of the night has long since filled the room and she briefly wonders how long they have been at it. 

“Satine please,” His voice dies down from a shout into something else. Something softer and more desperate, “I am sorry for causing you so much anguish. I am. Seeing you in pain…its one of the worst things I can think of.”

The words sting more than she ever could have anticipated. The truth to them somehow worse than a lie could be and she suddenly can’t keep looking at him. 

Everything ached, from her heart down to her bones. It was all too much. She couldn’t even bring herself to walk out the door; that would require looking at him once again and she just couldn’t do it. She couldn’t face the torment in his eyes.  
  
So she collapsed; sunk to her knees down to the floor. She felt nothing. She felt everything. Her throat had morphed into cotton, mouth as dry and dusty as the sands of Tatooine. There was nothing left she could say. Nothing left that they could say. All she could bring herself to do was drop her head against the glass of the window and gaze out to the Sundari skyline. It was cool against her flushed cheek, but it did nothing to soothe the burning in the back of her head from his eyes. 

Minutes passed. Maybe hours. Time didn’t feel quite real anymore. Exhaustion had all but knocked out every sense of realism she had left. She understood that, no matter how much it was going to destroy her inside, that this was the end. This had to be the end. They couldn’t keep doing this to one another; whispering empty promises into the daylight or pretending that they were anything other than doomed. She was destined to rule Mandalore - alone - and he to live out his days as the committed Jedi he was. They had spent too long lying to each, making believe that whatever it was between them could work and she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t miss him anymore and pretend like he would ever come back to stay.

“You can go,” She says lowly, “It’s okay.”

She still couldn’t look at him. She may shatter entirely if she did.

“I’m not leaving you alone.”

She shakes her head, “If only that were true.”

It’s all a waiting game now. Waiting for him to walk out the door. Waiting for him to leave her behind. Waiting for the resentment to come for telling him that she just couldn’t do it anymore. If he made the choice to turn around and leave then maybe it would hurt her a little less. 

It was the lie she kept telling herself. 

This time she knows hours had passed. The sun peaks out from beyond the horizon, baby blues and pinks flooding the newborn sky. Her reflection in the glass startles her. Burning bloodshot eyes, reddened cheeks from too many hours crying, disheveled hair and shaking hands. He would surely leave now after seeing just how much torment it all puts her through. If he left now it would be easier for the both of them. 

But then she chances a glance at him and she’s certain she’ll find nothing but contempt in his eyes. For doing this to them. For doing this to him; but she doesn’t. Instead he finds him staring, eyes tired but still soft. Still a gentle blue.   
  
The sun had came up, hours had passed and yet he was still looking at her the same way he always her. Lovingly and apologetically. 

She too tired to speak. Too tired to lift herself up from her place on the floor. She was just too tired to do anything other than look back at him. 

He moves instead, crossing the room to where she had crumbled to pieces entirely, crouching down to be eye level with her. She can see the defeat written across his face but his eyes - his wonderful eyes - are full of hope. Its everything she feared and everything she ever wanted. 

“I’ll go if you truly wish,” He says gently, “But us never seeing each other again won’t stop me from loving you. That is a part of my path that will never change.”

It hurts her. It heals her. It’s what she had hoped was true all these years and what she never expected to hear. 

“I love you with everything I am.” She whispers. Her own voice scares her. It’s raw and shaky and unsure, “But we’re a disaster Obi-Wan. You’ll always have to leave and I’ll always have to stay, and I don’t think I can carry that weight anymore. I can’t keep hoping.”  
He closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. She knows that somewhere inside of him he’s also carrying the same weight. So many horrors of the galaxy had found him, so many things he had to bare and she couldn’t be another one. 

His fingertips graze her cheek, a ghost of a touch tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“We’re in the midst of a warring and brutal galaxy,” He swallows thickly, “And I can’t stand by and watch as people loose their life at the hands of those evils.”

“I know you can’t.” And she does. It’s one of few truths she’s certain of.

“War has an end too, Satine. Just as everything else. And when it does I will come back here, and I promise you there won’t be any leaving after that.”

War can go on until the end of time, she wants to say. War means no guarantees that he will walk out alive. War has taken so much from her. 

But she can’t bring herself to do it, not when she can all but feel the assurance radiating off of him. Obi-Wan didn’t lie. Not to anybody, and never to her. 

“Okay.”

The smile he gives her is meek but loving all the same.   
  
“Come here.” He whispers.

The exhaustion is overwhelming and the most she can is lean in towards him, limbs not permitting her to do anything else but.

He meets her the rest of the way, arms weaving around her depleted body. A kiss is pressed to her temple, to her cheek, the corner of her mouth before he gathers her in his arms completely and lifts her off the ground. 

She winds her arms around his neck, dropping her head against his collar bone. 

All she wants is to sleep. To sleep and to get rid of all the heartache coursing through her. 

The bed is soft and inviting, his hold even more so when he crawls beside her and gathers her into his arms once again. She’s been touch starved for so long now.

“Coming or going, here or anywhere else in the galaxy, severing all ties to you wouldn’t change the way I feel about you Satine.”

She kisses his neck, too tired to do so anywhere else. So, so tired.

“I thought maybe it would be easier,” She mumbles against him, “To let you go, to say goodbye, to stop delaying the inevitable. It still wouldn’t do anything to change my feelings.”

The shakiness to his exhale reverberates through her chest. She can feel his exhaustion too.

“Don’t leave me,” Comes his soft reply, voice so faint she barely catches it, “There are too many horrors in the universe. Too much darkness. You’re one of the only sources of light for me some days.”

The tears that had long since ended come back with a vengeance and for the first time that night something heals inside of her. 

She curls herself into him more. Her body was on the brink of sleep; the hours spent fighting with him and all the tears in between draining her. But she knows what he’s saying rings true for the both of him. She needs him. She loves him. On the days it feels like too much his presence his like coming up for air.   
  
He kisses the top of her head, tightening his hold on her. 

“I love you.” He tells her again, the words so foreign yet so familiar rolling off his tongue. 

“And I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Until my dying day.”

The last thing feels is his lips brushing hers before sleep takes her completely. 


	40. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More anxious dad-to-be Obi-Wan please! Maybe fretting over all the things about parenthood and baby care that he doesn't know?

She couldn’t quite decide whether Obi-Wan having a minor breakdown over just how much a baby requires was endearing, or if it was going to send her into an early grave.   
  
In the end its her fault. She had suggested that spending more time around Anakin and Padme’s children would help him get to grips with basic childcare. But her plan backfired, and now she sat watching him pace back and forth in front of her.  
  
“I can’t do this.” He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Satine rolls her eyes, “Stop being so overly dramatic.”  
  
“I’m not being dramatic,” he says with a huff, “It’s just become abundantly clear that I am not meant to interact with infants.”  
  
She feels a small kick, no doubt her child voicing her agreeance. Good, she certainly needs someone on her side.   
  
“You act as though you’re the only first time parent in the galaxy,” She says with a huff, “Anakin nor Padme had any experience with children before the twins, and they are clearly fairing out just fine.”  
  
His shoulders slump, eyes defeated, “Anakin is a half a child himself, and Padme has the patience of a saint.”  
  
Satine snorts, “As opposed to you and your lack of any?”  
  
He glares lightly at her, “I’m not blessed with a motherly instinct, Satine. That is a gift not bestowed upon me.”  
  
She rubs a hand up and down the length of her swollen stomach, the soft thump of a kick pressed against her palm. Its true that she does have a slight advantage; she had been around Korkie enough when he was an infant that she knows just how much a baby requires. Much more than anyone is every ready for, though she suspects that it’s going to be a bit harder to convince Obi-Wan of that.   
  
“Nobody is ready to be a parent dear,” She says gently, “You’re getting yourself worked up over nothing. Children do require more than anyone is prepared for and I’m certain that neither you nor I will truly get it all right but I reassure you that you are going to be a wonderful father.”  
  
He stops his pacing. His features were softer now, the tension he had been carrying in his shoulders a bit more relaxed. There was still worry there, ever present in his eyes and she knew it wouldn’t truly go away until after the birth, but she counts this as a victory.   
  
“And you’re going to be a wonderful mother.” He tells her.   
  
She reaches out a hand, beckoning for him to take it and help her up.   
  
“You need to stop fretting about all the things you don’t know about parenthood, Obi-Wan.” She says when he finally helps her to her feet, “We are going to be just fine.”  
  
He presses a kiss to her forehead, lips lingering just a bit longer than was strictly necessary and she feels another kick inside of her.   
  
“Do you know how I know our child is going to adore you?”  
  
He raises an eyebrow in response, “How?”  
  
She grins before taking his hand in her own and pressing it against her stomach. Another round of kicking begins from the baby and the sparkle in Obi-Wan’s eyes sends a warmth from her she never thought possible. No matter how many times he’s felt their child move he still wears the same look of amazement.   
  
“I know because every time you speak the baby kicks. Our child loves you so much already. ” Satine informs him, unable to prevent a smile, “And so do I. So please stop panicking over your lack of experience with children. We’re going to be fine.”  
  
He nods and can’t but smile too. Yes, they certainly were. 


	41. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe something with Korkie, it doesn't matter if he's like son or nephew, the poor boy was left in oblivion

While he was almost never found without his lightsaber attached to his hip, Obi-Wan had respected Satine’s wishes of not using unless the circumstances were absolutely dire, especially when he was visiting her in the palace. Not only does she detest such a destructive tool, it was best for the both of them that he doesn’t draw anymore attention to himself than necessary. Her close staff may be used to his occasional appearance, but that didn’t mean she wanted everyone in the palace to be aware of his presence. They were trying to maintain some sense of secrecy, after all.

That said, she couldn’t help but smile a but when she caught sight of Korkie and Obi-Wan hidden away in one of the palaces lesser used rooms. Her nephew had been on break from the academy for the last few weeks, and Obi-Wan had arrived only the night before to visit. Of course Korkie was infatuated with the Jedi culture; asking a flurry of questions that Obi-Wan was more than gracious to divulge.  
  
They were sitting crossed legged on the floor, a familiar meditation stance for Obi-Wan, facing each other. He held the lightsaber base tightly in his hand, explaining all the components that went in to constructing one.

“The inner part consists of the energy core, which is used to direct the power of the Kyber Crystal.” He explains.

“I’ve heard of them before, though I’m not familiar with just how the crystals work.” Korkie replies.

She can see the corners of Obi-Wans lips flick up into a smile, “Younglings go to the ice caverns to harness them. Their intimate to each person. The force guides you to one, and that crystal in turn is bound to you. Each Jedi has a crystal to match them, and from there you construct your saber.”

She pictures a young Obi-Wan, years before she had ever known him wandering through the ice caverns, searching for the crystal that the force would bind him too.

“My aunt despises them.” Korkie says with a laugh.

Obi-Wan chuckles himself, “So she claims, though I regret to inform her that the barbaric weapons have saved her life on more than one occasion.”

She rolls her eyes. He had a habit of bringing that up whenever she expressed her distaste for them.

“So she’s said,” Korkie adds with a smile, “She thinks a great deal of you though, despite her dislike for your offensive tactics.”

Obi-Wans grin expands into a full blown smile, and she can’t help the blush she knows is spreading across her cheeks.

“I think a great deal of her.”

Korkie smirks, “You must, I highly doubt you would be sneaking away from the temple to see her if you didn’t.”

She sees Obi-Wan freeze for just a moment, clearly trying to choose his next words carefully and she can’t help but move a bit closer to the cracked door. Certainly Korkie didn’t think they were anything more than friends.

Right?

“She’s a dear friend.” Obi-Wan says evenly.

“The staff here may be blissfully ignorant to what’s around them, but I’m not. Anyone who looks at the two of you for more than 2 seconds can obviously see there’s a bit more than friendship going on.” Korkie states matter-of-factly.

She’s as much at a loss as Obi-Wan is. Certainly they were a bit a little more open about their past as friends, but they had put in effort to at least conceal the deeper feelings of that relationship. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to find out, much less someone in her own family. It was safer for everyone involved if they were ignorant to the scandalous affair between Mandalorian Nobility and a Jedi Knight.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re implying, Korkie. Your Aunt is nothing more than a valued friend and ally.”

Korkie snorts, not bothering to hide his amusement, “You two are as subtle as you might believe. I think Aunt Satine forgets my quarters are in the same wing of the palace as hers. It’s a bit obvious when someone comes sneaking through the corridors at night and into her bedroom.”

They were caught. Satine knew there really wasn’t any explanation to give, and she made it a rule a long time ago that she would never lie to Korkie. She valued trust too much to ever do such a thing.

“Korkie,” Obi-Wan starts, voice lower than it had been previously, “It…it would be best for all parties involved if you too remained blissfully ignorant to things you may have saw.”

Korkie looks down at the lightsaber that still rests in-between them, “The energy core is hidden within the hilt, right? I assume to protect the crystal itself.”

The question throws her off and she doesn’t have to be close to know Obi-Wan is wearing the same look of confusion.

“That’s correct.”

Korkie nods in understanding, “You said that Kyber Crystals are in tune through the force with each of their respective Jedi. Sounds like they’re very precious."

If she were to get any closer to the door she would all be falling through it, and while she desperately wanted to barge in and plea to her nephew not to say a word, she couldn’t help but remain frozen in place, her curiosity of where he was going getting the better of her.

"Yes.” Obi-Wan says, he too clearly unsure of the direction of the conversation.

“Sometimes to protect the things most precious to us we have to keep them hidden from the rest of the world, wouldn’t you agree?”

Something inside of her melts. She should have known that her nephew, her wonderfully sweet and intelligent nephew, would understand.  
  
Obi-Wan smiles again, “Yes, sometimes we must.”

Korkie gives him a boyish grin, “Now, you were explaining the other components of a lightsaber? I’d like to hear about the building process, if you’d be willing to share.”

“Of course.”

Obi-Wan launches into the particulars of building, and she’s just about to step away and leave them to their lesson when she catches him glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

She smiles lovingly at him. Yes, sometimes we certainly must.


	42. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Obi-Wan helps Satine to fall asleep

Days had passed since the siege of Mandalore, yet her head hadn’t stopped spinning since. Breathing was hard. Sleeping was hard. Thinking was hard. Everything was just too hard.

Bail Organa had been gracious enough to secure her a temporary apartment just above the Senate building. Refuge, he had told her. A safe place she could reside until Maul was overthrown.

But she didn’t feel safe. The safest place there ever was had been torn away from her so quickly she barely has had time to comprehend its destruction and the only thing left amid the rubble was raw, unimaginable fear.

She looks at the now cold cup of tea that resided on the side table. It had been made as an attempt to calm her nerves, but she couldn’t bring herself to take more than a sip. Everything tasted sour and nothing helped the anxiety that bubbled inside her over the state of her planet and it’s citizens. 

“You really should get some sleep, Satine.”

She jumps; a fresh jolt of panic coursing through her veins and for a moment she overtaken by the all consuming fear of being locked in a force choke again. She waits for it, prepares herself for the air to rush out of her lungs, but it never comes.

Hesitantly she turns, only to find Obi-Wan, eyes apologetic for the obvious scare he caused her. How long had he been there? She had always been able to sense his presence. Perhaps her mind was worse off than she thought.

“I’m fine.” She tells him, but the defeat in her voice betrays her.

“You’re exhausted.”

He comes to join her on the couch. She knows how pitiful she must look; with her bloodshot eyes and shaking hands. She can’t think of the last time she’s slept properly. Days, maybe? She couldn’t be sure. Everything had been moving so fast while she waited for word from her sister.

“Burning yourself out worrying about everything won’t do anyone any good, least of all you.” He says gently, smoothing her hair back lovingly as he does so. 

She flinches at his touch and is instantly wracked with guilt when she sees the dejection in his eyes and its only when she leans gently into the palm of his hand does he continue his motions.

“There’s not much else I can do here, I’m afraid.”

Her voice is wobbly, a perfect compliment to her blurry vision. The longer she stayed awake the fuzzier everything had became. Sleep had only came to her in short intervals; mere minutes of rest before her anxiety ripped her away from grasp of slumber.

“Padme and Bail are trying to spearhead the republic invasion. If all goes well we can drive out Maul and his forces.” He tells her gently. 

Satine’s gaze falls to the floor, “And then what will be left of the world I tried so hard to build?”

She knows there’s not much he can say. Truthfully she wasn’t even looking for an answer. There were no words to describe the things going through her head. Not yet. 

“We’ll see to it that you are returned to your rightful place on the throne.”

It’s a promise she knows he may not be able to keep, but she believes in him enough to know he would try everything possible to uphold his word.

“I hope so.”

She closes her eyes and leans back against the couch. She was so very tired. 

But then the flashbacks start; the prison that Maul had locked her in, the sight of him sitting on the throne that once belonged to her, death watch fighting with everything they had to hold him off, the last glimpse of her sister, the acceptance that she was going to die at the hands of that monster. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the same things.

She sits up abruptly, shaking her head as if that would expel the memories from her mind.

His hand comes to grab her shaking one, “You need to sleep.”

She shakes her head again, “I can’t.”

“You’ll collapse from exhaustion soon enough,” He tells her, gently stroking the backs of her knuckles with his thumb, “And you won’t be much use to Mandalore if you’re dead on your feet.”

She wants to tell him that she wasn’t a use to anyone anymore. That now she was merely another faceless victim thrust into a war torn universe. No longer a Duchess, no longer a leader of the people. She was simply Satine now, alone in a bitter world.

Well, almost alone. 

“I can’t.”

She can’t bare to look at him, the pity she’s afraid she’ll see on his face too much for her to handle. So she stares blankly at their conjoined hands. 

“Nightmares?” He asks, no trace of judgment to be found in his voice.

Satine nods. What else was there to say? Every time she closes her eyes another memory knocks her clean off her feet. 

An arm drapes around her shoulders as he moves closer to her. His touch is warm and familiar and it makes her shudder. He had always been so gentle with her; so loving.

“After I returned from my enslavement at the Kadavo camps they plagued my sleep too,” He admits softly, “I had trouble sleeping for months. I had to bare witness to horrendous things; it felt like every time I closed my eyes it was happening all over again.”

She chances a glance at him, finding only the raw look of understanding instead of the pity she feared would be there.

If possible, her heart breaks all the more thinking of the horrors he too had been forced to see. There they were, two people who have tirelessly tried to do good only to be faced with a heartbreaking reality. 

It’s not fair.

She leans closer and kisses him lightly, an attempt to make both him and herself feel better. 

“The galaxy is plagued by so many atrocities.” She whispers, pressing her forehead against his. 

He sighs, just as defeated as she was, and brings a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear, “And yet you remain such a beacon of light in such dark times.”

Her vision runs blurry again, from either the exhaustion or the threat of tears. She doesn’t quite know; everything was too much right now and none of it made any sense. He made her dizzy on a good day and downright delirious on her bad ones.

“I’ll stay with you,” He tells her gently, pulling away from her just enough to look into her eyes, “If you would like, perhaps some company will help you sleep.”

All she can bring herself to do is nod. There weren’t enough words to explain that its him that calms her, that not just anyone would be able to make her feel less alone like he does. He was perhaps the only thing in the galaxy keeping her from falling apart entirely.

He rises from the couch, wordlessly pulling her to her feet with him and guiding her towards the bedroom. It had been bordering on a year since the last time they had slept in the same place. Maybe more. She couldn’t quite be sure. The days away from her planet felt like weeks to her. Time was a mess and the exhaustion she felt didn’t help matters much. 

She all collapses on the bed, the aching tension slowly dulling out as she relaxes into the soft material surrounding her. She can feel it though; the anxiety slowly circling in her head, ready to hold her hostage once more.

But then she feels him slide into bed beside her, his chest coming into contact with her back, his knees tucking themselves behind hers, arms wrapping around her tiny frame. His arms are strong and secure and its the first time since everything fell to pieces that she feels safe. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles into her hair, “You don’t deserve any of this.”

She closes her eyes, “No one ever does.”

He nuzzles the back of her head with his nose, “Go to sleep Satine.”

Her eyes flutter close, hand finding his and weaving their fingers together. The anxiety disappears; the flashbacks retreating with every breath she feels him take and for the first time in days sleep finally comes for her.

She would always feel safe with her Jedi Knight.


	43. Mothers Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you do protective Obi-Wan? If Obitine had a daughter and there was some boyfriend troubles? *Waggles eyebrows*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more prompts: duxhess-kryzewan.tumblr.com

It came at no surprise to him that being raised predominantly by her mother resulted in Jinn inheriting Satine’s various traits. She was certainly her mother through and through, the exception being her mane of auburn hair and occasional proclivity for tactical combat, something Obi-Wan was more than happy to teach her, and while Satine disapproved she allowed him to show their daughter everything she would need to know about self-defense. 

He should have known though that as she entered her early teenage years she would end up more and more like her parents. Clever, but at times a little too keen on breaking the rules. Really he would blame Anakin’s influence, but he couldn’t deny the simple fact that he and Satine did their fair share of illicit affairs at her age. 

Still, when he glanced out the balcony window and towards the gardens the last thing he expected to see was Jinn hand and hand with one of the younger guards, pulling him quickly into the cover of the trees. He knows the spot well; it was the same hiding place he and Satine used. 

He sprinted to Satine’s study without a second thought, all but throwing the door open and startling her in the process. Her had only just arrived back from the temple and hadn’t even alerted her of his presence.

“Are you trying to scare me to death?”

Normally he would apologize for spooking her - the last thing he wanted was to ever put her in some form of distress - but he was too focused on the mission at hand. 

“I saw Jinn in the gardens.” He begins. 

Satine blinks, “They are part of her home Obi-Wan.”

He shoots her a mild glare, “With another person.”

“I presume this was a boy or you wouldn’t be so flustered at the moment.” She concludes.

“With one of the guards. One of her guards I can only assume and I have a strong feeling he wasn’t accompanying her for protection.”

The laugh from Satine is so unexpected that he really has to question if that’s what he’s truly hearing. 

“Our daughter is sneaking away to the gardens with one of her appointed guards and all you can do is _laugh_?”

Satine had finally lost it, he concludes. Years of ruling Mandalore and maintaining such a strong government has finally taken it’s toll on her and made her go absolutely mad. It’s the only explanation he can come up with to justify her reaction. 

“She’s 17, Obi-Wan. Do you remember what we were doing around that age?” Satine says, clearly trying to hold back another fit of giggles.

He does, which makes him all the more concerned. 

“Illicit activities that our daughter certainly shouldn’t be doing.”

Satine shakes her head, clearly still bemused by his distress, “Our daughter also isn’t on the run virtually alone with a handsome Jedi. I think our situation was a bit different than Jinn having a crush on one of the hundreds of people in the palace, Obi-Wan.”  
  
It was a valid point. Even with Qui-Gon presence, he and Satine had been relatively alone together for almost an entire year on the run. It was inevitable that they were going to develop feelings and in turn became just as physically involved as they were emotionally.

“The circumstances were very much different. She isn’t being forced on the run with only that person or constantly facing the prospect of dying at every turn.”

He defends. 

“I hope you’re not implying that’s the only reason we’re together.”

He inwardly sighs. Satine was never one to twist his or anyone else’s words to her benefit, and he knew part of her was joking, though he worried there was another part he just unintentionally hurt in the process. 

“You know that’s not the case,” He says softly, reaching out and taking her hand in his own, “I simply mean that they’re two incomparable situations.”

She smiles softly at him before standing up from her desk, still holding on to his hand, “Jinn is intelligent. I have full confidence that’s she’s a bit too preoccupied with her future endeavors to become too entangled with a guard, and you-” She leans forwards and pecks him on the lips, “- need to stop being such an overprotective father.”

“I’m not being overprotective, I’m being appropriately concerned about her extra curricular activities.” He defends.

Satine laughs again, “I am more than certain she will divulge the details to her love life should it turn into something more than a simple crush. She does share an awful lot with me.”

He feels a pang of guilt inside. While things within the order have certainly changed; with the fall of the chancellor and the rules against attachments have all been abolished, he still was away on missions much more than he would like to be. Not that Satine or Jinn would ever complain. Satine was too busy governing the planet and Jinn was preoccupied with the academy more often than not.  
  
Still, it worried him that perhaps she trusted Satine more because she was the constant in her life. 

“Don’t do that to yourself.” Satine says. How she would always know exactly what was going through her mind, he’ll never know.

“I’m not doing anything.”

Satine gives him a tender smile and cups his face in her hands, “You could be here every hour of everyday and she still would come to me about her love life. It’s a female thing.”

He kisses her. Of course she’s right. She normally is when it comes to Jinn. Anakin was the closest thing he had experienced to having a teenager around and force knows his daughter is much more behaved than his former Padawan.   
  
Then again, his Padawan did go and start a relationship behind his back too, so who knows anymore. Certainly not him.

“In any case, sneaking around didn’t work so bad for us.”

He sighs. No, it certainly didn’t.


	44. Rock-A-Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jinn's birth was so sweet and well written. Maybe one of Obi-Wan and Satine having a difficult and sleepless night with the new baby?

One of the things that Obi-Wan had always admired about Satine was that she never did anything in halves. Whether it be rebuilding Mandalore from the ground up or taking on the entire galactic senate in the name of pacifism, she always gave it her all and then some. He knew without a doubt after Jinn was born she would run herself into the ground by requesting no help with the baby during his period of absences. It both made him extremely proud and extremely worried that she was balancing motherhood with diplomacy.  
  
Its because of this that he was not surprised to find her collapsed on her bed, exhaustion so crippling through her body from sleepless nights that she hadn’t even woken up when he entered the room and even with only the soft glow of moonlight he can make out the dark circles under her eyes.   
  
He had decided to let her sleep and wait until morning to let her know of his arrival, but his plan quickly fell through when the shrill cry of his daughter echoed through the room.

Satine bolted upright, bloodshot eyes snapping open when she hears the sound. 

“Satine.” He says gently, trying his best not to startle her.

She directs her attention to him, blinking a few times as her eyes adjust to the darkness.

“Obi-Wan,” she breathes out, “How long have you been here?”

He sits on the bed beside her and takes her hand in his own, raising it up to kiss the backs of her knuckles, “I only just arrived. I didn’t want to wake you.”

She goes to reply, but another cry fills the room. 

“I have to go and get her.” She tells him, “She’s teething.”

“I’ll do it,” He says before she can a move to get up, “You need to sleep. You’re exhausted.”

He waits for her to protest. After all, she was never one to let someone else handle anything she was set on doing, and he assumed that their daughter wouldn’t be an exception, but instead she just nods. 

“Okay.”

He kisses her quickly before heading out the door and into the nursery.

Every time he comes back to Mandalore he swears she’s grown another inch. It had been weeks since he had last been there, and when he sets his sights on Jinn he immediately knows she’s gotten even bigger. How nine months had passed since her birth he’ll never know. 

“Hey there little one.” He whispers gently, reaching down into her crib to scoop her up in his arms, “You have been giving your mother an awfully hard time.”

He rocks her softly, the same way that he did for Luke and Leia when they were her age. The twins had certainly helped him prepare for what was to come with Jinn, much to his relief. Both Anakin and Padme had assured him that he was a natural with children.

“I came straight here from Lothal,” He tells Jinn, who’s cries had finally subsided the longer her father held her, “Perhaps one day I’ll take you there.”

He had never been very good at baby talk, and instead had been speaking to Jinn from the day she was born as if she were able to hold a steady conversation. It seemed a bit silly to him at time but his ramblings always seemed to lull her into a trance. He likes to think his presence alone comforts her, but he doesn’t try and dwell on that too long, lest he feel more guilty for leaving her.

He adjusts her in his arm, pressing her gently into his shoulder, her head resting against him. He could feel how tired she was despite her midnight cries for attention.

“Your mother would like it there,” He continues, “The sky is pale blue, like her eyes and yours. She’s always appreciated the beauty of things around her, though she does despise the cold and the temperatures are awfully low.”

Jinn sighs against his shoulder, her breathing evening out slowly but surely.

“Tired I see. Me too, little one. You’ll understand when you’re older and working yourself to the bone like your mother does.”

His mind slowly wanders back to Satine. How someone can look so disheveled from sleep deprivation yet so strikingly radiant is beyond him. Her newfound title of motherhood had only caused his affection for her to grow, if that was at all possible. 

Finally, when he’s absolutely sure that Jinn was asleep, he gently sits her back in her crib and makes his way out of the room.

* * *

The silence lasted all of five minutes before she woke back up and, once again, he instructed Satine to go back to sleep and that he would check on her. He could feel his own sleepiness creeping up on him, but he was determinded to let Satine get the rest she very well deserved. 

Three hours had passed of the same cycle. He would speak to her about the places he had been since he last saw her, about the antics Ahsoka and Anakin found themselves in, about Qui-Gon and why she carried his name, about how much he missed her and her mother while he was away. It always ended with him placing her in the crib and started again with her cries. He wonders how Satine had been doing it all these months. 

Soon enough even he starts to feel the talons of exhaustion pulling at him, and while he would never pass off duty to Satine - who did more than enough as is - he starts to think about the bed that his lover lay in more and more. 

In the end, he crawls into bed next to her, Jinn still sleeping in his arms, and decides that he didn’t much care that his daughter had her own room and that, at least while he was here, she would simply sleep with the two of them. 

Satine briefly opens her eyes as he settles Jinn in between the two of them, just long enough to flash him a sleepy smile and reach for his hand, which he happily lets her hold.

“Goodnight.” She mumbles just as she falls back to sleep. 

He grins, “Goodnight, my dear."


	45. Soul Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: something with soulmates? maybe where markings appear when your soulmate is injured/in pain? or whatever you think would work best

She had always wondering what it was that her soul mate was doing. 

From a young age Satine watched as the blue lines came and went with such frequency she often wondered if he was going to get himself killed before she would ever meet him. Or, alternatively, if he were simply a volatile person from the start. A stark contrast to the world she was trying to build. 

She wasn’t quite fond of either option. 

Sometimes they were so sudden that even she could feel their ache. She had been told that soulmates rarely experienced each others actual pain unless the wound inflicted was severe. It worried her when it happened. If even she could feel the affects lasting for days on end, surely whoever he was must have been seriously injured.

She doesn’t even want to fathom how excruciating it must feel for him. 

Still, she grew used to the phantom lines over time. So much so that she seldom dwelled on what was happening as the years went by. Clearly it was simply another day to him.

That all changed when the Jedi were sent to protect her. 

It took them both longer than they would have liked to admit to notice. After all, Satine was so caught up in worrying about her planet and Obi-Wan in protecting her that they hadn’t noticed their twin markings popping up now and then.

Until Obi-Wan dropped her on Draboon, that is. 

The cut on the palm of her hand was nothing too serious (though she was angry at his clumsiness all the same) and it was only when he reached out to inspect the wound that they both caught sight of his own palm, an identical blue line running along his skin. They had both frozen in place, blood still trickling down her hand as they stared. So, that was why he had experienced so much pain and injury. At least now she had an answer. 

Things were different after that. 

They had agreed that it wouldn’t change anything in the end. Many people go all their lives without finding their soulmate, and even more people choose someone else over them. She never quite understood why until now.

Sometimes circumstances are just too drastic for people to be together. 

“We both have a path to walk Satine,” He had told her one night, “Sadly I don’t think ours is meant to be walked

together for much longer.”

It wouldn’t have mattered, she decided, even if they hadn’t been each others soul mate. She would have fallen in love with him either way. She knows because she was already halfway there before they figured it out.

On the last night before they were due to part, she spent her time tracing his scars. Of course she remembers some of the worst ones, how they appeared quickly and without notice, how one minute her skin would be clear and the next covered in thin blue lines or indigo splotches. He had noticed hers too, much to her surprise. The occasional paper cut or scrape of the knee.

“Do try to be a bit more careful,” She told him when they parted, “Covered in marks is not very becoming of a lady.”

He had laughed and told her he would try. 

For years she had watched her skin turn color. Some days were worse than others. She always had the urge to comm him and ask if he was okay, but she knew better. That was never part of the deal. 

When the Jedi order had sent him once again to protect her - this time from the death watch - she searched his body again, running her hands along all the knew markings that would never fade for him and she knew that no matter how long their agreement to walk their own paths stood, she would always love him, scars and all. 

The day it happened was sunny and warm on Mandalore, her palace quiet. She had been sorting through a stack of documents that required her signature when the pain consumed her.

It was blinding. The pain came coursing across her back, lighting up her skin with a storm of blue and for the first time it was more than a dull ache. It was searing hurt.

It lasted for days, the pain coming in waves, crashing into her relentlessly. She thought it would never stop. She thought he would surely die. She thought so many things that in the end she didn’t know what to think. All she was sure about was that whatever torture Obi-Wan was being subjected too had to be the worst pain imaginable.  
  
And then it stopped, suddenly and without warning.

She thought he died. 

Padme hadn’t known if he was alive or dead, only that Anakin was still breathing. 

She got desperate.

The urge overcame her one night while she paced her bedroom, glancing in the mirror every so often, waiting for something to appear on her skin. When nothing came, she picked up a hair pin from her dresser and jabbed it into her skin hard enough to draw blood and scratched a question mark into her arm. And then she waited, hoping with all that she had that he would see it. That he would understand the message. That he was alive. The anticipation was almost enough to bring her to tears. 

The faint blue that appeared on the top of her hand actually _did_ bring her to tears and she never thought she would be so happy to see a ghost of an injury come across her body.

A month later he had shown up on her doorstep, wounds healing but still visible, eyes a bit more hollow than they were when he left her last, but it didn’t matter to her. He was there and he was alive. 

He kissed her hard and fast and it felt like coming up for air.

“The Kadavo slave camps,” He had explained to her that night, “It’s the worst thing imaginable.”

Her back was pressed to his bare chest, his arms locked around her waist, nose pressed into her now tangled hair.

If she tried she could still remember the stinging that raced across her back during those days. 

“I was scared you had died.” She confessed, burrowing herself more securly against him, “All that pain and then suddenly, nothing. It stopped. I thought-”

She can’t bring herself to say it out loud again.

His sigh tickles her skin and she relishes in the sensation.

“I had worried about you. What you may have thought. I had heard of course, the more intense the pain is, the more likely the other person was to start feeling it. I knew you must have felt it.”

“I was afraid.” She says.

“I’m sorry.”

She knew he was, and she was sorry too. 

He kisses the back of her neck as she slips into a dreamless sleep, “I love you.”

The markings of a soulmates pain come and go, but this she knows will linger forever. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the few people who have commented and the kudos I've received. It makes me happy to know you're enjoying it and if there is anyone who wants to leave a prompt in he comments please do so!!


	46. White Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: obi wan gets caught in a lie? can be as heavy/light as you want

Satine had spent a large portion of her youth biting her nails. 

  
She knew it was a nasty habit. Aside from it being unsanitary, it was beyond improper for a lady - especially one of nobility - to do so. It was only during her time on the run with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan that she managed to stop. Partly because she was so distracted by her concern for her people, and partly because trekking through the wilderness of various planets tended to get her hands dirty.  
Yet here she stood, in the middle of her Coruscant apartment, chewing absentmindedly on her nails, not caring in the slightest that years of work to break the habit had all been for nothing. 

  
She had been on the planet for two days now, both of them consumed with Senate proposals and a barrage of questions for the neutral systems, most of which were nothing more than ploys to side with the republic. Even in the face of aggressive senators though, Satine had held her ground. While she may be a pacifist, she was still a Mandalorian, and a Mandalorian never backed down from a fight. She was no exception. There wasn’t much that shook her these days. 

  
Except, perhaps, the absence of Obi-Wan.

  
He had promised her he’d be there before the sun set, but the city had been shrouded in darkness for hours now and he was no where to be found. She only commed him twice - not wanting to come off as overbearing - but it was beyond unusual for him not to follow through with his word. 

  
So she commed Padme, the only person who wouldn’t question her, and asked if she had seen or heard from him. 

  
_“I haven’t,” The younger woman said, “Anakin hasn’t came home yet for me to ask him. If I hear from either of them I’ll be sure to let you know.”_

  
_“Thank you.” Satine said before ending the transmission._

  
So she paced, chewing on her nails and trying her best not to think of the worst possible scenario. He was a Jedi, she rationalized, even if something did happen he was more than capable of taking care of himself. 

  
It didn’t help ease her mind. 

  
So when the familiar beeping of a keypad and sound of her door opening sounded through the apartment she couldn’t have been more relieved. 

  
She rushed to meet him, barely giving him enough time to shut the door before she threw her arms around his shoulders. 

  
He cradled her against him in response, his hands winding around her tiny frame. She didn’t need to be in tune with the force to feel the exhaustion radiating off of him. Yes, something had certainly happened, and it had drained him.

  
“Are you alright?” Satine asks, pulling away just enough to scan her eyes over him, searching for any kind of wound or otherwise out of place detail.

  
“I’m fine,” He says, reaching out and tucking a bit of stray hair behind her ear, “It’s been a challenging day. The council was relentlessly questioning Anakin and I about the events of our most recent mission and then I got tied up with him at Padme’s.”  
Her blood suddenly runs cold, her body all but frozen in his grasp and it took her a moment to truly process what he had just told her. 

  
She pulls away from his grasp and takes a step back, “You weren’t at Padme’s.”

  
Obi-Wan pauses, mouth slightly agape, a mouthful of words he was planning on saying frozen on the tip of his tongue. If she looked hard enough she’s sure she could see them dancing around, begging to be spoken out into the world. 

  
“I commed over there Obi-Wan,” She says, “You weren’t at Padme’s.”

  
He already knew that, of course. His eyes always betrayed him. Not that he was keeping up the charade; he knew he had been caught. There was no point in pretending now. 

  
“You lied to me,” Satine says, not bothering to hide the hurt and confusion in her voice, “Why would you…”

  
She trails off, unable to bring herself to finish the question. Obi-Wan didn’t lie to her. Not ever. Faking his death aside, he had never been anything less than honest with her. 

  
“Satine I…” He too is at a loss for words, eyes wide and full of something unfamiliar. Fear, perhaps? Worry about what the consequences of his falsehood? It makes her feel sick either way. 

  
“Where were you?” 

  
“Please Satine, I promise you, it wasn’t anything you need worry about. You know that I would never-” He paused, suddenly unable to finish his statement. 

  
Cheat on her? Yes, she was fairly confident that would never happen. Even in light of his lie she knows without a doubt that was a line that would never be crossed.

  
“No, you wouldn’t.” She grants, “But I also thought you would never lie to me. I thought we were honest with one another despite the consequences.”

  
His eyes fill with sadness; a mirage of guilt that she’s never seen before and if her heart wasn’t already hurting she’s sure it would have broken for him all the more.

  
“I- of course. You’re right. I should have never…” He sucks in a shaky breath, “There was an incident. Two really. Bail Organa and Lothals senator were attacked by separatist assassins. They were working on your neutral systems proposal when it happened. It’s suspected they wanted to sabotage your place with the Senate. I didn’t want to worry you. That’s all, I swear it.”

  
Dizziness washes over her. Of course she was always at risk for an attack on her and her beliefs, and of course Obi-Wan tries to shelter her from the horrors of the galaxy despite the fact that she’s keenly aware of the atrocities transpiring around her. 

  
“Obi-Wan..”

  
“That’s all it was Satine, I swear. I didn’t want to upset you with the news.”

  
“All the same, you lied to me. And you made it look _easy_ Obi-Wan, like it was nothing to you.”

  
He closes his eyes, her words hitting him like a slap in the face and its almost too much for her to bare. As if her words physically stunned him.

  
“I have to be a good liar, you know that. I lie to the council every time they question the nature of our relationship. I lie to them, but not to you.” His voice was steady, more assured than it had been before.

  
“But you just did.”

  
She wants to stop; wants so badly to calm down and forget about this, but she can’t bring herself to do it. Not when it felt like her trust had been violated. There were too many people in her life - valued friends and allies - who had deceived her in the past. Her trust had began wavering amongst the people who crossed her path, but never in Obi-Wan. 

  
He can’t look at her and it both breaks her heart and infuriates her more. 

  
“You’re right,” He says, “And I’m sorry. You’ve always had that confidence in me and I broke that trust.”

  
“You’ve never lied to me before,” She says, “And it matters that you did it so well, how can I-” She swallows the sudden threat of a sob, “How can I know that this was the only time?”

  
The words come clawing their way out of her mouth and it stung more than she could have imagined. And maybe she was being unfair; maybe he hadn’t thought about how much weight such a simple lie would carry, but it hurt her in places she didn’t recognize. 

  
“You know me Satine, you know I would never lie to you about something that really mattered." He counters, voice laced with a twinge of frustration. 

Her eyes narrow, "And what matters and what doesn’t?”

  
They hadn’t fought in months; never fought like this at all. It wasn’t unusual for a snide comment to be thrown out here or there, and they certain had their fair share of disagreements, but this? This was something entirely new and she didn’t know what to do with it. 

  
“I don’t know what you want me to say other than I’m sorry.”

  
She felt dizzy. Trust was something that she valued more than anything. Obi-Wan was the last person she ever thought would betray that. Regardless of the severity of his lie, it stung more than she could have imagined.

  
She grabs her cloak without a second thought. 

  
“I’m going,” She states, “I need to get out for a bit.”

  
He suddenly looks panicked, and for a moment she actually reconsiders leaving, but she knows ultimately its better for her to go calm herself down before she truly said something she didn’t mean. 

  
"Satine, please.“

  
She sighs, "I’m coming back, Obi-Wan. I need to go clear my head.”

  
“Where are you going?”

  
“Padme’s. Back to Mandalore early perhaps.”

  
His eyes grow sadder when she mentions the latter, “Satine…”

  
She’s out the door before he can finish his protest. 

* * *

The streets of Coruscant were becoming more and more familiar to her with every visit, though she would hesitate to really claim she knew her way around anywhere aside from the heart of the city. Regardless of that fact, she wandered the streets without much care. 

  
Instinctively she wrapped her arms around herself, pressing tightly against her rib cage. It felt like her bones were about to crack open, her heart having experienced too many emotions in such a short period of time. From worry to hurt to anger. It was all too much.

  
She had been deceived and lied too more times than she could count. But Obi-Wan, her shining Jedi Knight, never had. Not until now. 

  
She stops abruptly, her thoughts suddenly hitting her full force once more with his lie. It hurts her. Frightens her, even, the way her anger had crept into her mind and overtook all rational thinking. 

  
Why would he lie to her? Why would he do the one thing he knew would break her heart more than anything else?  
Because he protects you from what he thinks you shouldn’t have to see. 

  
Satine frowns, trying to shove the thought out of her mind. But it was useless. She knew it was the truth, that he had always done his best to shield her from dangers and horrors alike. In his mind, she had seen enough wicked things in her youth and endured more attempts on her life than she should have had too. Obi-Wan had always been trying, whether she realized it or not, to keep her from baring more weight. 

  
But the question lingers in the back of her mind; had he lied to her before?

  
You know he hasn’t, She thinks, The look in his eyes when you even suggested it was all the proof you needed.

  
Another ache soars through her chest. She trusted him. And when she really digs deep down in herself, she knows that she still does. Obi-Wan Kenobi is still the person she trusts most. 

  
So why didn’t the pain in her chest fade? She wasn’t angry anymore, not really. The cool night air and desolate streets provided release from whatever vexations and grief burrowed within her, and yet something dismal still gnawed at her.

  
Then the realization hit her. 

  
Obi-Wans absence was the source of her heartache.

  
She had fled, a momentary lapse in judgement in an effort to calm down, and left him standing in the wreckage of their little time together. They would have to part ways in two days time, and she had effectively cut that even shorter.

  
She turns around without a second thought.

* * *

When she steps through the door she finds him in the same spot she left him in, perched on the floor with his eyes closed, legs crossed in the all too familiar pose of meditation. It didn’t surprise her. He often did so to sort out his feelings. 

  
The sound of the door didn’t cause him to move, nor did the sound of her footsteps coming towards him. He only opened his eyes when she crouched down onto the floor and all but threw herself against him.

  
He instinctively envelopes her in a hug, cradling her in his arms as they sat on the floor. 

  
“I’m sorry,” Satine says, nuzzling her nose against the side of his head, “I’m sorry.”

  
“You have nothing to be sorry for,” He murmurs, “I should have just told you from the start. I’m sorry to have deceived you.”

  
She feels guilty all over again. Obi-Wan carried often carried the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. The last thing she wanted was to add to that. 

  
“No, I-” She drops her cheek against the top of his head and tightens her hold on him, “I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. It was unfair of me. I shouldn’t have gotten upset and I certainly shouldn’t have walked out. It was wrong on my part.”

  
She often wonders what life would be like if they weren’t so tied to their duties. If she weren’t born a duchess and he not born a Jedi. If they were simply Ben and Satine, a couple tucked away in a quiet corner of the Galaxy. Would they have fights like this? Or would they bicker over mundane things? Certainly their quarrels would never be as a result of governing bodies or separatists attacks. It would be nice, she thinks, to be so carefree when they were together. 

  
“I’ve never lied to you before.” He tells her, gripping her hand in his own.

  
“I know you haven’t.”

  
“I won’t do it again.”

  
“I know.”

  
“Do you forgive me?”

  
She pulls away from him, worming her way out from his arms enough to look him in the eyes.

  
“There’s nothing to forgive my dear.”

  
Her hands come up to cradle his face, thumbs brushing over his auburn stubble.

  
“I need you to say it,” He tells her, covering her hand with one of his own, “For my own peace of mind.”

  
She smiles softly, “I forgive you.”

  
Wouldn’t she always?


	47. Types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: please write satine/siri/obi-wan oh my gosh!!!

Satine was not a jealous woman. 

  
There were a few things that were very unbecoming of a Duchess. Jealously was certainly one of them, and she had always been very keen on keeping her emotions - especially one so negative - in check. After all, jealousy never helped anything. 

  
Really, she _should_ be jealous of Siri Tachi. The galaxy had presented her with perhaps the only other person Obi-Wan Kenobi had ever harbored some form of feelings for. 

  
But the other woman was so polite and welcoming that she had a hard time hating her.   
That too would be rather unbecoming. 

  
In light of recent years, specifically the rekindling of their romance, she had learned not to doubt his feeling for her. They were as genuine as hers for him despite the circumstances being what they were. It was clear to both of them that they would never have an orthodox relationship, and that at any given point the universe could force them apart, but for now they were making die with what they had been given. 

  
“This is Siri.” He had said when she arrived at the Senate building. He had explained how she had been on a months long excursion on the outer rim with her former master, and that she had only just returned. 

  
Clearly they were quite good friends. 

  
“Pleasure to meet you, Master Tachi.” 

  
The other woman had smiled; a grin so warm that she couldn’t help but smile back. 

  
“The pleasure is mine, your grace. Obi-Wan often talks about the era of peace you brought to Mandalore. A noble accomplishment.” 

  
Something flutters in her chest and for a brief moment she wonders just what he says about her when she isn’t around.

  
“Thank you, truly. It means a great deal to have supporters of my cause. The senate often isn’t.”

  
Siri glances over at Obi-Wan, eyebrow raised in amusement, “You certainly weren’t lying,” She looks back to Satine, “He had told me you were very firm in your efforts to stay out of the war.”

  
She recalls a conversation they had during their year on the run. Obi-Wan had told her about the feelings he once had for Siri. He and the other Jedi had been friends since they were children at the temple. More than once during their training with their respective Masters did they end up working together. Somewhere, he had said, the mutual admiration and respect they harbored for one another grew into something a bit more. 

  
But they were young then. Much too immature and focused on their futures to ever allow it to go farther than mutual affection.

Becoming Jedi was much too important to the both of them to ever jeopardize that chance. 

  
She didn’t know what it said about herself knowing that he almost gave it all up to be with her. 

  
Siri tucks a lock of sandy hair behind her ear and for a moment Satine has to refrain from laughing. It didn’t take much to recognize that Obi-Wan has a type, if their blonde tresses and blue eyes were anything to go by. 

  
“I’ve found you have to be in the midst of wartime.”

  
Something flashes across the other woman’s eyes for a moment; the slightest tinge of sadness at the mention of the war. It seemed she too was less than supportive of the ongoing violence. 

  
She really would never be able to dislike this woman.

  
Siri reaches out towards her, gripping onto her hand and giving a reassuring , “Your efforts do not go unnoticed by us who want to protect the galaxy; I do hope you know that.”

  
In another life perhaps - whether she been born a Jedi or Siri been born a Mandalorian - they would have been friends. 

  
Satine smiles, “Thank you, master Tachi.”

  
Siri nods respectfully, “Its been a pleasure to finally meet you, but if you’ll excuse me, I have to go prepare for a departure with the 313th legion soon.”

  
The Jedi master turns to walk away, but stops herself before she takes another step and looks to an unusually quiet Obi-Wan. A look is passed between them, an expression that only the two worn torn Jedi would be able to understand. Satine knows it’s a message she’ll never be able to read; a secret understanding between two fighters battling a war. 

  
Siri reaches her hand out and places it on his shoulder. Even from the few feet of space between them she could make out just how firmly her fingers gripped on to him. 

  
“Take care of yourself Obi-Wan.”

  
Obi-Wan nods and places his hand on top of her own, squeezing it for a fraction of a second, “Be safe, Siri.”

  
Satine watches as Siri makes her way down the hall and away from them. She wonders, briefly, if her affections for Obi-Wan still lingered within her. Her heart aches for the other woman at the thought; she too knows how hard it is to walk away from him. 

  
“Would you like me to escort you back to your suite, Duchess?”

  
His voice pulls her out of the trance she found herself in and suddenly she realizes that they’re still in the Senate building, surrounded by people less than privy to their entanglements. 

  
“I suppose I can allow it.”

  
Her offers her his arm which she graciously accepts. It felt right; her hand wrapped around the crook of his elbow while he lead her through the winding halls of the building. If she tries hard enough she can make herself believe they’re strolling through the halls of Sundari palace, free from the constraints of their duties. 

  
Reality swiftly moves in though. 

  
“I like her.” Satine finally says as they step into the elevator. 

  
“People like Siri are rare,” He says, “She’s very pure of heart; something that’s hard to find in times of war.”

  
“I see why the two of you get along so well then.” She notes. Obi-Wan was as altruistic as they come, something she too found to be a rarity.

  
“You’re a rarity too." 

  
His gaze falls to the floor. if she looked closely, she would be able to make out the blush hidden behind red stubble. Even now, years later, he still reverted back to a nervous Padawan when paying her a compliment. She would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy his nervousness. 

  
"As are you, dearest.”

  
He looks up just as the elevator doors slide open and grins at her before leading her gently into the hallway. She had long since dismissed her guards upon their arrival, stating that she was more than well protected while inside the Senate provided suites. In reality it just made sneaking him in much easier.

  
He shuts the door behind them, and she’s already working on unraveling her hair from it’s ornate hair piece.

  
“She’s very fond of you, you know.” She comments.

  
His expression is hard to read; a mix somewhere between curious and confused. 

  
“Siri and I have known each other for a long time,” He says, walking closer to her, “She’s certainly saved my life a time or two. I’m rather grateful she was at my side at times.”

  
“Well then I too am grateful,” Satine says, smiling at him, “I rather like having you around.”

  
Obi-Wan laughs before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She tries to visit Coruscant as often as she can, though never as often as she would like. It had been almost half a year since they had seen one another.

  
Satine stands on her tip-toes and catches his mouth with her own, smiling against his lips. 

  
“I feel compelled to point out that you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, certainly have a type.”

  
He abruptly pulls away from her, “I beg your pardon?”

  
She cups his face between her hands and laughs, “It’s not by sheer coincidence that every woman you’ve ever had fancied are blue eyed blondes; and I have a feeling Master Tachi is just as steadfast in her convictions as I am.”

  
She really should not like the woman. 

  
He lets out a deep breath and she suddenly realizes that he had been nervous since the moment she ran into them. 

  
“Siri is a valued ally friend,” He finally says, taking one of her hands in his own and bringing it to his lips, “But I do hope you know that whatever affection I harbored for her in my youth is nothing more than respect and admiration now, and there’s certainly only one person I fancy in all the galaxy.”

  
Trusting Obi-Wan was never a difficult decision for her. She trusted him with her life, heart, and soul. Even in the fleeting moments of insecurity she felt in the other woman’s presence, she knew Obi-Wan would never intentionally do anything to harm her feelings. Or Siri’s, for that matter. 

  
“You’re in luck then, Master Kenobi,” She whispers, draping her arms lovingly around his shoulders, “Because I very much fancy you too.”

  
He kisses her again and everything feels okay. 


	48. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alrighty! How about Satine finally claiming the title of Mand'alor and the Dark saber (like how Dave Filoni even imagined it for the series) and wears her armour and Obi-Wan gets his own (similar to hers of course) and she shows him his (which has been waiting for him a long time) and hes so touched because he knows the meaning of the armour and together they then fly off to fight (with non-lethal tactics like stun blasters) and have their respective lightsabers.

There were a few things Obi-Wan had learned in a relatively short period of time. 

  
One: Satine was skilled with a blade. 

  
Two: There had been a set of armor waiting for him inside the palace for years. 

  
Three: They may actually get off Mandalore alive. 

  
He had told Maul - begged, really - to kill him instead of Satine. If he would let her live Obi-Wan would give up his life right there.   
Satine had been held prisoner to hurt him. Her death would have nearly killed him on the inside and Maul knew it. Convincing him to let her live was to be his final act as the great negotiator. 

  
But now they were sprinting through the hallways of Sundari palace, trying to formulate an escape plan and for the first time since his arrival he dares to hope that he truly could save Satine. 

  
_Maul had wanted to do it with his own blade._

  
_It was more personal to him that way he supposed. The darksaber was a symbol of power of Mandalore, but killing Obi-Wan was different. Killing him was the vindication that Maul had been searching for and doing it with his own weapon would make it all the more sweet._

  
_He couldn’t look at Satine couldn’t risk having her unconscious body coming back to reality only to look into his eyes as he was slain by the very beast that took her planet. He would never be at peace if the last thing he saw was the horror in her eyes._   
_The sound of the lightsaber igniting filled his ears, the red glow lighting the floor he was looking at. This was it. This is where it ended._

  
_But then the sound of two lightsabers colliding echoes throughout the room._

  
"Are we going to talk about this?“

  
A blaster fires and narrowly misses him, followed by another in Satine’s direction that he barely manages to deflect.  
They duck around a corner and run in - hopefully - the direction of their escape.

  
"You want to discuss this _now_?” Satine says with a huff. It didn’t escape him how tightly she gripped the darksaber in her hand. The last piece of hope of reclaiming her planet. 

  
Footsteps echo through the empty hallway; Deathwatch had been ordered by a screaming Maul to follow them when they made their escape. He and Satine were quick, but their foes were too. 

  
He sees a small corridor shrouded in darkness off the side of the main hall, and without much thought he grabs Satines hand and pulls her into the shadows. 

  
“It feels rather significant.” He whispers.

  
They both press themselves against the wall, lightsabers turned off in hopes of blending into the shadows. He doesn’t dare breathe as the footsteps get closer. If they could just get Death Watch off their scent long enough to make an escape then maybe he would be able to breathe again.

  
Satine holds her breath too, and for a moment they’re young again, hiding from bounty hunters out to get her. It seemed like this was always how they found themselves; she doing her best to stay alive, and he doing his best to protect her. 

  
_He looks up and his heart nearly stops._

  
_Pressed against Maul’s blade was the Darksaber, wielded by none other than Satine herself. There was a fire in her eyes that he had never seen; a burning determination to take one last stand against the force trying to take her planet._

  
_He’s summoning his own discarded lightsaber to him without a second thought and ignites it. There wasn’t time to think of a clever plan. They would have to fight their way out._

  
_He barely had time to stand before Maul swung the other end of his weapon at Obi-Wan; blue meeting red and he wonders for a split second what Satine would think of him if it came down to ending Maul’s life._

  
_But then he tries to strike Satine again and Obi-Wan decides rather quickly that he would do anything - even go as far as killing Maul - if it meant that Satine would live._

  
Their plan worked. Death Watch had continued past their temporary hiding spot and faded down the hallway. In the distance he can hear the screams of Maul ordering his men to kill Satine on sight and take him prisoner.

  
He grits his teeth. Satine would be making off the planet, regardless if Obi-Wan did. 

  
"Why do we only talk about these things when we’re trying to be killed.“ Satine says with a huff. 

  
He peaks his head down the hallway and decides its safe enough for them to emerge. For now, that is. No doubt they would be back tracking to the throne room once they realized the two of them were nowhere to be found.

  
"Its a trend you started,” He replies quietly, “On the Coronet.”

  
She glares, “I thought I was going to be killed.”

  
The sound of blasters being fired echos in the distance and he can’t help but look at her pointedly, “As opposed to now, where we’re completely safe from harm.”

  
Satine pauses and for a second he thinks that she’s going to explain, but the moment is fleeting, and in an instant she’s taking him by the hand and pulling him into the empty hallway once more.

  
“We have to get out of here,” She says, “The galactic Senate needs to be alerted.”

  
He stops abruptly, “That would lead to a republic invasion.”

  
Something changes in Satines eyes, as if the reality of his words had finally sank in, but she blinks away the emotions and looks as determined as ever, “Yes, and Maul will die. But Mandalore will survive. We always survive.”

  
He doesn’t know what to say. Maul had to be brought down, and in the end what did it matter if the Republic invaded now? Either her planet was overtaken by a tyrannical monster, or it was under control of the Republic. Neither option would be ideal for Satine, but he knew in the end her choice would be what was best for her people, and that was by no means Maul.

  
“Of course.” He sighs, “I’m afraid though I have ran out of ideas for a quick escape.”

  
Satines eyes look skyward. His trust was in her now; Death Watch may be crawling through the halls in search of them, but this was Satine’s home. Nobody knew Sundari Palace better than her. 

  
“There’s one way I can think of,” She looks to him, “If you trust me.”

  
“I trust you.”

  
_During their time on the run, Obi-Wan had practically begged Satine to allow him to teach her some form of self defense._   
_He argued that in the event she were captured by bounty hunters she would need to be prepared to defend herself. She refused, claiming that fighting was not her way._

  
_If only he had known then how skilled she was with a weapon in her hand._

  
_It was true: You can take the Mandalorian out of the fight, but you could never take the fight out of the Mandalorian._

  
_He tried his best to fend off Maul himself, hoping that she would flee for her own safety, but Satine held her ground and_   
_fought with as much tenacity as he was. Mauls doubled bladed weapon proved to be a challenge for him, but every miscalculated step was met with the Satine’s swing of the Darksaber, saving him just as much as it did her._

  
_“I’ll kill her first,” Maul snarled at him, “And I’ll make you watch until the hatred fills you.”_

  
_For a moment he feels it; the anger he had worked so hard to repress pulling at his heart, the hatred for Mauls words seeping into his mind and for a fleeting second he thinks the dark side will pull him over the edge._

  
_But then he catches a glimpse of Satine out of the corner of his eye and knows he can never allow it._

  
_“You won’t get the chance.”_

  
_He prays that Satine will forgive him in the end, both for the pain he caused another and for making her bare witness to his choices. He was getting to close to killing the both of them, and Obi-Wan saw no other option but to thrust the blade of his own lightsaber into Mauls shoulder._

  
_He doesn’t waste any time grabbing Satines hand and running._

  
The balcony is raised high over the city Sundari, the ground below farther down than Obi-Wan felt particularly comfortable with, but he understood.

  
This was their best chance of getting away uncaptured by Death Watch.

  
“How close is your ship?” Satine asks.

  
Obi-Wan frowns, “Not close enough.”

  
Satine bites her lip nervously and he considers their options. It was either jump or climb, and neither option was preferable. But he would do whatever it took to get her out alive.

  
The daunting revelation that he could die doing so sweeps over him and he can’t help but relive that titular moment on the coronet where things they had hidden away came pouring out.

  
“We need to find a way down there, if we-”

  
He kisses her. Letting her finish talking would take too much time, and they were living on borrowed moments now. He kisses her with all he has. He needs her to know; to understand just how much she means to him if this was truly the end. 

  
“Had you said the word Satine.” He whispers breathlessly, “I meant it. I want you to know that. If we don’t… I want you to know.”

  
When he looks into her eyes he sees she’s close to tears. In all the years that they had known each other - all the time they spent on the run - he had never once seen her cry. He hopes with everything in him right now wouldn’t be the exception.

  
“It’s yours.” She chokes out, “The armor. I had it made in case…”

  
She doesn’t need to say it; he understood. 

  
“It’s two stories down,” He guess, glancing back over the edge, “There’s no time to climb. We’d be blasted off the moment they saw us.”

  
Satine swallows thickly, “Can you jump that far down?”

  
The Darksaber is still clutched tightly in her hand, the lights of Sundari gleaming against her armor and he wonders how it was possible for someone to look regal and so lethal at the same time. Poise of a royal; spirit of a warrior. The perfect combination of a Mandalorian ruler.

  
“I’d jump a hundred stories if it meant getting you to safety.”

  
Her bottom lip wobbles slightly before she bites down hard on it. He understands the tactic all too well. Whatever it takes to keep your composure in the face of death.

  
He grips the balcony’s rail tightly in one hand, the other reaching out and grabbing Satines. They were running out of time. If they were going to make their escape from Maul, it had to be now.

  
Satine drops her forehead against his and closes her eyes, “I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

  
“I-”

An explosion knocks them both of their feet before he has the chance to speak.

  
_“We need to get out of here."_

  
_He doesn’t even know what they’re running too, but he was determined not to let go of her hand for fear she would disappear all together. This time he wouldn’t allow Maul to capture them. This time he would get her out of here._

  
_"They’ve over taken the whole palace Obi-Wan,” She tells him, “We won’t be able to sneak around like the first time. They’ll know you’re wearing their armor and that I’m not imprisoned.”_

  
_He looks down at himself. Yes, Satine was right. They would surely be looking for someone running off in red armor hand in hand with the Duchess, the most recognized person on the planet._

  
_“We-” He pauses, “Okay, yes, that is going to be a problem.”_

  
_Satine stares at him, pale eyes wide and it hits him for perhaps the first time since he landed on Mandalore that he’s afraid. Terrified even. All at the thought that all that time on the run in their youth was for nothing and that she would still have her life ripped from her too soon._

  
_“There’s something we need to get.” She tells him sternly, voice no longer shaking with uncertainty, “Something that belongs to me. And to you.”_

  
_She turns, but before she’s able to make a move he tugs on her hand, beckoning her to stay put. It was too dangerous. The barely escaped Maul the first time; he wasn’t willing to try their luck a second time._

  
_“Satine.”_

  
_The blue in her eyes darkens, the way they always did when she was serious._

  
_“I need you to trust me.”_

  
_How could he not?_

  
_“Okay.”_

  
He scrambles to shield her from the falling debris, hoping that he himself wouldn’t be rendered incapacitated from the crumbling pieces around them.

  
Satine is just as quick as he is though, and within seconds she’s on her feet with the darksaber ignited in front of her. He can only do the same now. It looked as though they were going to have to fight their way out after all. If he could just find a means for her to escape-

  
“Satine!”

  
The voice is not one of hostility, but rather relief.

  
Beside him, Satine lowers the Darksaber slightly and mutters, “Impossible…”

  
A swarm of soldiers emerge from the smoking rubble. The entrance to the balcony had been blown; a small ship hovers over top of the wreckage. Jetpack clad warriors appear out of the craft one by one, each with weapons in hand, but none aimed at them.   
It seemed help had arrived. 

  
He looks to Satine, her wide eyes shimmering from the glow of the explosion and he finds not fear in them, but something softer.   
Hope. 

  
The woman that appears in front of them is a stranger to him, yet one look into her eyes and he feels a sense of familiarity that he cannot place, as if he’s known her all his life.

  
“Bo-Katan,” The woman says to him, “We’re here to get you to safety.”

  
The sounds of blasters firing fills the air around them and before he knows it Satine’s hand is in his once more and they’re running full speed in the direction of their newfound allies. They were out of time now. Questions would have to be saved for later. All he cared about now was getting them - her - off of Mandalore.

  
Jetpacks are being secured on the back of their armor before he knows it. In front of them two of Mauls men manage to climb through the wreckage, only for them to be shot down by Bo-Katan. To his right Satine grips the darksaber in her hand, the pacifist he once knew now ready for a fight. 

  
He would be there to fight by his side until his last breath. 

  
“Go,” Bo-Katan orders, “Alert the Republic, we’ll hold them off as long as we can.”

  
Satine wants to say something to the woman. He can see it in her eyes. But he wasn’t willing to risk losing their one ticket off the planet when it was her life at stake. So he grabs her and runs, hoping she’ll forgive him in the end for taking away whatever words she wanted to say.

  
“I love you,” He says when they reach the edge of the crumbling balcony, “I need you to know that.”

  
It was a reckless waste of time, but the desperate kiss she pulls him into before they jet off of solid ground almost makes it worth wasting. 

  
It was time to save Mandalore. 


End file.
